Hold Me Ulquiorra
by vida tranquila
Summary: Rukia pingsan di tempat yang berbahaya! Bisakah Rukia bertemu lagi dengan Ulquiorra! Chap 10 Update and REVIEWWW!
1. Chapter 1

**Nihhaaaoooo….! Ini fanfic ke duaku, kuseneng banget masih ada yang mau membaca fanfic pertamaku…. Di fanfic ini juga ku peranin Ulquiorra jadi tokoh utama cowoknya.. Tapi buat tokoh ceweknya ku utus Rukia.. HEHEHE….. Mungkin disini Ulquiorra bakal sedikit OOC.. Di banding fanfic pertamaku Ulqiorranya jadi pembunuh.. Tapi tetp keren..Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk para fans Ulquiorra..Tapi tenang aja, gak terlalu jauh dari aslinya kok.. Yaaahhh pokonya selamat membaca and jangan lupa di review yah….**

**Disclaimer : Sudah jelas dan sudah pasti Bleach milik senpai Tite Kubo..! Tapi kalau mau cari pewaris aku akan selalu bersedia… HEHEEH *ngarep***

**Summary : Rukia Kuchiki umur 17 tahun yang sangat suka binatang ini tiba-tiba menemukan seekor kucing yang terluka dan membawanya pulang tanpa ragu-ragu. Tapi nggak di sangka-sangka pertemuanya dengan kucing itu malah membuat hidup Rukia yang tenang dan damai berubah dratis. Apalagi itu kucing sosok aslinya seorang pemuda yang tampan. Meski dia dingin dan suka seenaknya… AAHHHH! Summary nya jelek, gomenasai minna… Pokoknya RnR! OCCCKKK! Ada unsur Vampirenya juga….**

**Hold Me Ulquiorra**

**Chapter 1**

"**Injured Cat"**

**Angin malam yang berhembus dengan hawa dingin menusuk setiap pori-pori membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Suara kepakan sayap kelelawar yang diterangi sinar rembulan. Menemani perjalanan seorang gadis untuk menuju apartemenya yang kecil di pinggiran jalan yang sempit (tapi nggak kumuh kok).**

"**WUUSHH!" Angin membelai wajah manis itu yang selalu bergetar karena dingin dan ketakutan. Rambutnya yang hitam tertiup angin dengan lembut.. Rukia Kuchiki gadis berumur 17 tahun paling benci suasana menakutkan seperti yang dia alami sekarang ini…**

"**IICCHH….Serem.. Kenapa jadwal bimbelnya harus malam-malam sich? Akukan pulangnya jadi kemalaman, mana jalan pulang ini sepi sekali." Gerutunya sambil terus memegangi syalnya yang ada di lehernya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan sambil nengok kiri dan kanan (takut tiba-tiba ada yang muncul). "KRUUYUUK" Suara perut yang meminta untuk di isi. " Aduucchh! Lapar." Gumamnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi minta di isi. "KRUUYUK..KRYUUK!"**

"**Aduch! Sabar yah, sebentar lagi sampai kok." Gumamnya bicara sendiri. Rukiapun mempercepat langkahnya, karena alasan takut dan juga lapar.**

"**KOAKK!KOAKK!"**

"**KYYAAAA!" Rukia berteriak refleks mendengar suara aneh. " Hoohh, burung gagak toh." Rukia menghela nafas lega dan melanjutkan langkahnya.**

"**BRUUKK!' Sesuatu jatuh dari langit menimpa tepat di wajahnya.**

"**KYAA! KYAAA!" Refleks Rukiapun berteriak, dia loncat kesana kemari karena kaget. Lalu benda yang menimpanyapun terjatuh. Dan Rukiapun menghentikan aksi loncatanya itu, dan mendekati benda yang jatuh itu. " Eh…apa ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri ( mau nanya juga gak ada orang).**

"**KYAAA!" Refleks Rukiapun berteriak lagi melihat sesuatu yang berbulu dan berlumuran darah yang tergeletak di depan matanya. " Ku..kucing?" Serunya. "I..ini bangkai kucing" Serunya lagi sambil mengamati dengan seksama benda berbulu yang berlumuran darah itu dari dekat, lalu diapun mencoba menyentuhnya..**

"**DEG..DEG..DEG..!" Detak jantung yang berdetak semakin lama semakin lemah.**

"**Dia..dia masih hidup!" Serunya, dan memeluk kucing itu di dadanya. "Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera mengobatimu." Ucapnya sambil berlari sekuat tenaga menuju apartemenya yang tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi. Alasanya semakin kuat untuk cepat kembali kesana. Selain lapar dan takut, tapi untuk segera mengobati luka kucing yang ada di pelukanya itu.**

**Setelah berlari sekuat tenaga, akhirnya gadis itupun sampai di depan pintu sebuah apartemen yang bisa di bilang tidak kecil dan tidak besar dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Dan setelah membuka pintu yang ada di depanya, gadis itupun langsung memasuki apartemen yang bercat putih itu. Dengan cepat dia menidurkan kucing itu di tempat tidurnya dan mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di atas sebuah meja yang penuh dengan buku.**

**Luka kucing itupun di obatinya dengan hati-hati. "Nyawanya tidak terancam, tapi kok bisa dia mendapatkan luka yang cukup parah ini?" Gumamnya sambil memasukan kembali satu-persatu perban ke kotakb P3Knya itu. "EH! Tunggu dulu! Dia jatuh dari langit dan menimpa wajahku. Jangan-jangan lukanya itu di dapat karena menimpa wajahku (itukan nggak mungkin, siapapun pasti mendapat luka yang parah kalau jatuh dari langit). Bagaimana ini..?" Batin Rukia, dengan raut wajah yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah.**

"**EH..Tunggu dulu!" Serunya. " Tapi itukan nggak mungkin…HAHAHA! (jelas-jelas itu nggak mungkin)." Raut wajahnya kembali lega dengan posisi tangan di pinggang.**

"**MIAW!" Suara kucing yang tertidur dengan lilitan perban di seluruh tubuhnya(halah mumi donk*author di jitak Rukia*).**

"**Eh..dia bergerak? Berarti dia sudah tidak apa-apa, syukurlah." Gumam Rukia dengan memegang dadanya karena lega. Rukiapun memperhatikan sosok kucing itu dengan lilitan perban di seluruh tubuhnya(asli tuh mumi..* kali ini author bibirnya di sumpal pake perban*. "Ngomong-ngomong… Dia memakai kalung bel berwarna hijau di lehernya. Mungkin dia ada pemiliknya ya… Hmm! Bulunya juga halus dengan warna putih di seluruh tubuhnya, tapi bulu yang di kepalanya berwarna hitam…" Rukia mengamati kucing yang tengah tertidur lelap itu. " Lembut." Rukiapun mengelus bulu kucing itu dari kepala sampai ekor, dan mempermainkan kupingnya. Dan itupun terus berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya diapun ikut tertidur di samping kucing itu(nggak inget kalau perutnya lapar).**

**Mataharipun menyinari kamar yang tidak besar dan tidak kecil itu(Rukia: Berhentilah mengulang kata-kata itu). Membuat Rukia terbangun dari tidur terlelapnya. "NG…Silau." Gumamnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya(takut ada mutiara yang nempel). " Hei..Puss.. Apa kau lapar?" Rukiapun mengelus kucing itu dengan tangannya dengan mata masih setengah tertutup(nanya ke kucing juga dia nggak bakalan jawab kali!). Perlahan tapi pasti dengan lembut dia mengelus bulu kucing itu dari kepalanya. Tapi saat ia mengelus bulu bagian punggung kucing itu, tangannya berhenti. Dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, dia meraba-raba tubuh kucing itu(hayoo..hayo.. ich maen raba-raba*author di iket di kamar mandi pake rantai*eh gimana nerusin ni fanfic). Saat dia membuka matanya dengan sepenuhnya, wajahnya berubah dengan raut wajah yang super kaget. Bola matanya melebar melihat sosok yang tengah tertidur lelap di hadapanya. Gadis berambut hitam itu masih terdiam tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.**

"**NG….." Sosok yang terlelap itupun bangun,lalu dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald indah itu menatap rukia. "Ohayoo…Onna.." Sapa seorang pemuda sambil menjilat pipi Rukia. Rukia masih terdiam, melihat tubuh sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedikit acak-acakan karena baru bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya yang hijau menatap sedikit sendu, tubuh yang bertelanjang dada yang kurus dan ramping tapi ada kotak-kotak yang terbentuk di tubuhnya. Bagian bawahnya tertutup oleh selimut, perban yang sobek melilit di tubuhnya yang penuh goresan luka….(kyaaa! Wake up super cuteee..). Dengan bola mata violet yang kian membulat memperhatikan sosok yang ada di hadapanya itu dari atas sampai bawah(meski nggak kelihatan apa-apa*jangan di bayangkan*). Lalu…**

"**KYAAAA!" Rukia berteriak histeris. Karena teriakan Rukia sangat keras sampai bisa membangunkan Dewa(mungkin?) pemuda yang dari tadi baru setengah terbangun dari tidurnya, langsung tersadar.**

"**Kenapa kau berteriak onna… Kupingku sakit!" Ucap pemuda itu sambil menutup kupingnya.**

"**Cowok mesum! Datang darimana kau? Kurang ajar berani masuk ke kamarku dengan penampilan abnormal begitu…! Dasar mesum! Cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Teriak Rukia sambil melempar barang-barang kamarnya.**

"**Hei! Hentikan melempar barang-barangmu ke arahku. Dan berhenti juga berteriak, karena kupingku sakit!" Gerutu pemuda itu dengan tatapan sedikit kesal karena di lempari barang. Tapi dengan mudah dia menghindari barang-barang yang di lempar Rukia ke arahnya. "BUUKK!" Salah satu barang yang di lempari Rukia kena tepat di wajahnya… Pemuda itupun semakin kesal..**

"**Siapa kau? Cepat ke…" Sebelum Rukia menyelesaikan perkataanya. "BRUUKK!" pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Rukia, dengan alhasil tubuhnya di atas Rukia dengan menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang memegang lampu belajar yang siap di lempar ke arahnya. Raut wajah Rukia berubah menjadi kaget, bola matanya yang violet membulat. Mata hijau emerald indah itu menatapnya dalam. Rambut yang berwarna hitam legam lembut menutupi sebelah matanya. "Le..lepaskan aku dasar cowok mesum.. Dan cepat keluar dari kamarku..?" Ucap Rukia dengan sedikit bergetar.**

"**Kau sendiri yang membawaku kemari, lalu sekarang kau mau mengusirku. Onna yang tidak punya perasaan!" Jawabnya dengan menatap Rukia dengan dingin.**

"**JLEB!" Kata-katanya langsung menusuk tepat di hati Rukia. " Apa kau bilang. Jangan bercanda! Kapan aku membawamu ke kamarku… Jangan berkata omong kosong dasar mesum.." Seru Rukia dengan raut wajah yang merah karena kesal dan ada perasaan sedikit malu.**

"**Kemarin malam kau membawaku kemari…Apa kau lupa?" Ucap pemuda itu sambil terus mempertahankan posisinya yang terus menekan tangan Rukia yang terus berusaha melepasakn diri darinya.**

"**Yang ku bawa pulang itu seekor kucing yang terluka, bukan cowok mesum sepertimu.. Cepat lepaskan aku!" Rukia mencoba memberontak. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, karena genggaman pemuda itu sangatlah kuat. **

"**Akulah kucing itu.." Jawab pemuda itu tenang meski melihat Rukia terus berusaha melepasakn diri darinya.**

"**Kau sudah gila yah… Dasar cowok mesum tidak waras.. Cepat lepasakan aku, tanganku sakit.." Rukia menggeram, karena pergelangan tangannya mulai terasa sakit akibat genggaman pemuda itu.**

"**Kau masih tidak percaya.. Baikalah akan ku buktikan.." Pemuda itu melepaskan Rukia. " Lihat baik-baik.." Pemuda itupun berdiri di depan Rukia.**

"**KYAAA! Kau bodoh yah..! Jangan berdiri.. TIDAAAKK!" Rukia menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok pemuda itu.**

"**MIAW!" Suara kucing yang membuat Rukia memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Saat Rukia membuka matanya dan melihat seekor kucing di hadapanya yang tadi adalah seorang pemuda bermata hijau yang sekarang berubah menjadi seekor kucing yang ia obati semalam. Mata Rukia membulat, wajahnya pucat pasi(kalau di komik-komik rambutnya berubah jadi putih saking syoknya). **

"**Kau sudah percayakan onna..?' Tanya pemuda itu setelah kembali ke wujud manusianya. Rukia masih terdiam, ternyata kejadian yang baru saja dia lihat benar-benar membuatnya syok berat. Matanya hanya tinggal garis-garis kecil dengan wajah pucat pasi sambil bengong "HAAAHH….." itulah kata yang terucap dari mulutnya dengan nada yang panjang. Rohnya terlihat terbang dari tubuhnya.**

"**Onna kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah gadis yang terus mengatakan HAAH itu. Lalu Rukiapun tersadar dari rasa syoknya(rohnyapun kembali ke tubuhnya). Pemuda itu menatap wajah Rukia dengan seksama. "Kau baik-baik saja onna?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi dengan nada datar.**

"**Apa kau pikir aku akan tetap baik-baik saja setelah menyaksikan sesuatu yang bagaikan mimpi ini.. Benar ini pasti mimpi, aku pasti sedang bermimpi." Rukia mencubit pipinya untuk membuktikan bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi, alhasil pipinya berubah berwarna merah dan terasa sakit. "Sakiit…jadi ini bukan mimpi, tidak mungkin." Rukia melirik pemuda itu sambil mengelus pipinya yang sakit akibat ia cubit sendiri. Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis seakan bilang 'Tentu saja ini bukan mimpi' Rukiapun cemberut melihatnya.**

"**Ulquiorra…." Ucap pemuda itu.**

"**Hah..kau bilang apa?" Tanya Rukia.**

"**Namaku Ulquiorra Schiffer, namamu?" Tanya pemuda itu setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.**

"**Ru..Rukia Kuchiki.." Jawab Rukia sambil terbata-bata.**

"**Hm.. Rukia.." Ulquiorra memanggil nama gadis itu, dan berhasil membuatnya kaget.**

"**A..apa?" Tanyanya gadis itu tersipu malu karena di tatap Ulquiorra.**

"**Aku lapar. Aku mau makan, lagipula aku juga harus menyembuhkan lukaku." Ucapnya dengan nada sok merintah itu membuat Rukia mengerutkan alis matanya.**

"_**APA KAU BILANG**_**!" Jawab Rukia kesal. "Kau pikir disini rumahmu HaH..? Dan lagi di sini tidak ada makanan untuk dua orang manusia, karena itu kau cepat pergi dari rumahku." Ucap gadis itu dengan raut muka yang benar-benar di buat kesal.**

"**Tenang saja onna. Aku sudah memutuskan akan tinggal disini.." Jawab Ulquiorra santai.**

"**Apa kau bilang, jangan seenaknya. Sudah kubilang di sini tidak ada makanan untuk dua orang." Rukia tambah kesal, apalagi kalau ngedenger and ngeliat fokerface Ulquiorra yang seakan sok memerintahnya dan sikap seenaknya itu.**

"**Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang makananku onna…" Ucap Ulquiorra.**

"**Eh.. Maksudmu?" Wajah Rukia penuh tanda Tanya. " Kau akan tinggal disini tanpa makan. Meski begitu aku takan mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal di rumahku." Jawab gadis bermata abu-abu itu tegas.**

"**Apa kau bilang." Ulquiorra menatap gadis itu tajam, membuat Rukia merinding. "Kau yang seenaknya membawaku kemari, lalu kau mau mengusirku. Kau benar-benar tidak berperasaan onna." JLEB! Kata-kata itu benar-benar membuat gadis itu tutup mulut. "Dan sudah kukatakan, kau tak perlu menkhawatirkan tentang makananku. Yang penting kau yang makan dengan banyak agar darahmu juga banyak untuku hisap." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan senyum sinis yang di tunjukan ke gadis itu. **

"**A..Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada gemetar. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab. Tapi perlahan-lahan dia mendekati Rukia yang tengan duduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Rukiapun mundur saat pemuda itu sangat dekat. Tapi sayangnya gerakanya terhenti karena punggungnya sudah mentok ke tembok. Sementara Ulquiorra terus mendekatinya perlahan-lahan tapi pasti.**

"**Ma..mau apa kau..?" Tanya gadis itu gemetar.**

"**Sudah kubilangkan, aku lapar dan harus menyembuhkan lukaku." Jawab Ulquiorra datar. **

"**Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku….?" Tanya Rukia lagi dengan suara yang benar-benar sudah tak terdengar karena saking gemetarnya akan ketakutan yang di berikan Ulquiorra lewat tatapanya.**

"**Tenang saja, ini tidak akan sakit. Hanya seperti di suntik oleh dua jarum suntik secara bersamaan di lehermu." Ulquiorra sudah benar-benar ada di hadapan gadis yang tengah ketakutan itu. Tak peduli bahwa tubuh gadis itu terus bergetar. Rukia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya benar-benar ketakutan. 'Apa yang akan terjadi padaku, apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku, tidakkk.. Aku tidak mau..' Batinya yang ngekhayal gak jelas. Wajahnya merah merona karena mata hijau emerald itu menatapnya terus.**

**Tiba-tiba bola mata gadis itu melebar melihat sepasang taring yang tengah memanjang di sisi kiri dan kanan mulut Ulquiorra, dengan nafas yang semakin cepat. Akhirnya leher putih mulus itupun terluka oleh taring yang menancap tajam dan bibir yang menempel di kulitnya menghisap setetes demi setets darahnya yang mengalir ke tenggorokan Ulquiorra.**

"**AHH..AHH.. Hen..hentikan." Lirih Rukia kesakitan. Tapi pemuda yang tengah asyik menghisap darahnya tak mempedulikan lirihanya. Malah Ulquiorra semakin kencang memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Rukiapun sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk memberontak.**

**Setelah dahaganya terpenuhi, dan luka di tubuh Ulquiorra menutup. Barulah Ulquiorra melepaskan taring yang menancap di leher Rukia dengan perlahan. Rukia terlunglai lemas, sedangkan Ulquiorra membersihkan darah yang mengalir di sela-sela bibir putihnya. Dia menatap gadis yang lemas itu, lalu menjilat darah dari leher Rukia yang tersisa. Rukia spontan kaget, tapi tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan.**

"**Kau..Kau ini apa?" Ucap Rukia. "Seekor kucing yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia, lalu meminum darahku. Seperti **_**VAMPIRE.**_**.?" Ucap Rukia sambil memegang luka yang di berikan Ulquiorra di lehernya. **

"**HM.." Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum, seakan mengatakan semua itu benar. "Karena itu, sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan makanan. ONNA!" Ulquiorra menyeringai sinis. Rukia hanya bisa diam karena tidak punya tenaga…**

'**OH MY GOD! Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupanku sekarang?" Jeritan batin Rukia…**

**Meski begitu, roda nasib Rukia telah berputar. Entah menuju kebahagiaan ataukah penderitaan….. Tau tuch…..**

**YEEEAAACCHHH! CHAP 1 selesai.. Kyaa Ulquiorra yang baru bangun tidur keren… Aku pengen banget buat cerita Ulquiorranya jadi Vampire. Akhirnya kekabul juga.. Im so happy…. Di chap ini, Ulquiorranya sedikit agresif, tapi aku suka. Semoga para pembaca juga menyukainya.. Rukia malah kelihatan lemah*tidak bermaksud jelak***

**Rukia: Kenapa aku jadi gadis yang lemah begitu….**

**Author: MM.. Ya begitulah..**

**Rukia: Apanya yang begitulah? **

**Ulquiorra: Apa aku tipe yang seperti itu?*tatapan dingin yang menusuk***

**Rukia: Benar! Aku pun bukan cewek lemah seperti itu!* ikut-ikutan menatap tajam***

**Author: Ah.. ITUUU….*kabuurrr***

**Rukia: HEI… TUNGGU! *ngejar***

**Ulquiorra: HAH.*menghela nafas* pokoknya baca chap 2nya yah…*dengan nada malas, lalu pergi***

**Author:*balik lagi* Jangan lupa review! ^^ Aku tunggu loch…*langsung beku di tempat akibat shirayuki dan gosong oleh cero* Author yang patut di kasihani.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu minna…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Nihaoo..Nihaoo… Dengan ngebut ku bikin fanfic ini.. Pengen cepet-cepet update.. Makasih buat yang udah read and review di cahp 1.. Ini balasan dari review yang belum di bales.. Soalnya aku log innya di HP, males ke warnet, terus di HP lola.. Jadi aku bales di sini.. Maaf yachh.. Gomenasaiii T_T….

Lucia : Waahhh! Masa, apa aku boleh baca fic mu. Judulnya apa? Maaf atas boldnya Makasih udah review..

Ejey : Hehehe.. Iya nich Ulquinya jadi sedikit OOC.. Makasih udah baca sama reviewnya..

Jee-Ya : Kalau masalah Rukia, aku nggak berniat bikin Rukia lemah banget kok. Cuman waktu ketemu Ulqui dia kaget, terus sama Ulqui Rukia gigit dan di minum darahnya. Jadinya lemes dech.. Karena itu Rukianya jadi sedikit lemah. Tapi dia tetep galak seperti biasa kok di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Makasih banyak udah baca dan review. Semoga suka cerita di chap 2 ini.

Owl : Eh… Ada typo yach.. Gomenasaiii.. Ngomong-ngomong di sebelah mananya,? Karena aku masih pemula bikin fic jadinya aku nggak terlalu ngerti tentang typo.. Dan apa yang nggak boleh waktu membuat fic ini.. Kalau boleh tolong kasih tahu.. Masalah Bold aku juga minta maaf, mungkin karena kebiasaan, kalau ngetik tugas suka di Bold biar tebel… Maaf kan juniormu ini… _* Membungkuk minta maaf*_ Makasih udah baca chap satunya… Arigatou..

Author : Terimakasih buat yang udah baca sama review, maaf di balesnya disini. Kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di fic sebelumnya akan aku perbaiki. Maklum masih pemula…. Terimakasih buat para senior buat sarannya.. Semoga kalian suka ceritanya… Arigatou gozaimasu….

Trus hari ini aku pengen ketawa. Soalnya aku salah ambil jemuran, kukira itu punya ibuku, eh ternyata punyanya tetanggaku. Trus tetanggaku histeris takut jemuranya di colong… HAHAHAHAHA….. Aku jadi pengen ketawa plus ada rasa bersalah…

Nah sekarang mari mulai ke ficnya….. Selamat membaca yah.. EIITSS! Jangan lupa di review Yachh!..

Disclaimer : Yang nggak tau ini cerita Bleach punya siapa, ku kasih tau dech.. Ini cerita asli and original milik Tite Kuvo senpai. Kalau fic super gaje ini miliku. Gomenasai Kubo senpai, aku pinjam karakter milikmu…

Summary : Bingung mau bikin summarynya gimana.. Yang penting baca aja yach… Ok..

Chapter 2

You Can Stay Here

Burung bernyanyi indah menyambut pagi. Rukia selalu dalam keadaan damai saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi untuk beebrapa hari ini, Rukia harus siap kena serangan jantung. Karena saat dia membuka matanya, ada sosok lain yang tidur di sampingnya.

"Ulquiorra!" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Tangannya di kepal sangat keras sampai lekukan uratnya terlihat.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN TIDUR DI TEMPAT TIDURKU!" Rukia berteriak tepat di depan kuping pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan tenang. Alhasil Ulquiorrapun terbangun dengan kepalanya bertabrakan dengan kepala Rukia. Merekapun tersungkur bebarengan dengan memegang kepala mereka karena sakit.

CIP..CIP..CIP.. Kicauan burung yang berada di atas pohon samping jendela kamar Rukia, memperhatikan pemilik kamar itu yang sedang berkicau seperti dirinya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan tidur di tempat tidurku!" Ucapnya kesal dengan lekukan urat di dahinya. " Kau ingin aku tidur lagi dengan detak jantung berhenti karena kaget!" Lekukan urat di dahinya semakin banyak karena melihat Ulquiorra hanya mengelus-elus kepalanya bak seekor kucing dan tidak peduli apa yang di katakan oleh Rukia.

"Karena tidur disana lebih nyaman." Jawabnya dengan nada datar sambil terus mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Tapikan, aku sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur untukmu. Kenapa kau tidak tidur disana?" Rukia menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk kirinya ke sebuah tempat yang mirip ranjang tidur kecil dengan sebuah bantal di dalamnya. Ulquiorrapun melihat sesuai arah yang di tunjuk oleh Rukia.

"HAH!" Dia menghela nafas. "Itu tempat tidur untuk seekor kucing onna." Jawabnya datar dan mencakar-cakar kukunya ke tembok.

"Jangan merusak tembokku." Rukia melempar bantal ke arah Ulquiorra dan terjun tepat di wajahnya. Ulquiorra hanya mengusap-usap wajahnya. " Dan lagipula kau memang seekor kucing kan, jadi tidak salahkan aku membuat tempat tidur untukmu seperti itu." Lanjut Rukia dengan bertolak pinggang.

"Lagipula, sosokmu yang seekor kucing itu lebih baik dan luchu. Apalagi dengan keadaanmu yang sedang tertidur." Rukia mengepal kedua tanganya seperti sedang berdoa dengan mata berbinar-binar membayangkan sosok Ulquiorra yang tertidur di ranjang buatanya. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya aneh. "Tapi kau malah merusak semua imej itu." Rukia menunjuk dengan telunjuk kanannya tepat di depan wajah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku lebih suka tidur dengan wujud manusia. Lagipula, kalau aku tidur dengan kucing, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Karena ada orang yang terus mengelus buluku dan mempermainkan telingaku." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan menatap langsung ke Rukia seakan berkata 'kamulah pelakunya'.

Rukia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Ulquiorra karena memang dia pelakunya. Rukia tipe gadis yang suka binatang, apa lagi kucing. Dia sangat suka mempermainkan seekor kucing yang sedang tidur dengan cara menyentuh telinga kucing itu.

"Ta..tapi kau tidak perlu tidur di sampingkukan..?" Ucap Rukia membela diri.

"Karena menyenangkan melihat wajahmu yang terkejut melihatku tidur di sampingmu." Ulquiorra tersenyum sinis seakan sedang menggoda Rukia.

"A..apanya? Dasar kucing mesum!" jawab Rukia bergetar karena malu di tatap dan melihat senyum Ulquiorra, wajahnyapun merah merona. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum puas melihat pipi Rukia yang bersemu merah.

PIP..PIP..PIP.. Suara alarm jam yang ada di atas meja Rukia berbunyi, menunujukan pukul jam 8 pas.

"UWWAA!" Rukia berteriak melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8. " Sudah jam 8!" Serunya. " Aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah, aku bisa terlambat! Seragam..seragam. Aduchh, aku juga belum mandi, sikat gigi aja dech." Rukia berlari kesana kemari dengan panic. Sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya penuh dengan rasa puas.

Suasana sekolah yang tenang dan damai. Penuh dengan tawa para murid, karena sekarang jam istirahat. Sementara para murid tengah asyik di jam istirahat, Rukia malah menghabiskan waktunya untuk membersihkan toilet karena telat. Dengan perasaan kesal dia membolak-balikan kain pel di tanganya, bersihkan kotoran disana lalu bersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel di cermin, mengelap wastafel. Dan akhirnya selesai, Rukiapun meninggalkan toilet yang sudah ia bersihkan dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

'INI SEMUA KARENA KUCING MENYEBALKAN ITU' Gumamnya penuh dengan amarah sampai memancarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya. Murid-murid yang ada di dekatnyapun ketakutan dan merasa merinding. Setelah sampai dikelasnya, Rukiapun duduk di bangkunya yang berada barisan kedua dekat jendela. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya, dan menaruh kepalanya di meja belajarnya yang penuh dengan buku yang belum dia bereskan.

'HAHH..Capenya. Untung di sekolah aku tidak bertemu kucing itu.' Gumamnya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depanya.

" Hei, onna. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan Rukia.

Rukia merasa mengenalinya suara itu. Lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tengah terkubur oleh tanganya. Mata violetnya melebar saat melihat siapa pemilik suara itu..

"Ulquiorra!" Serunya pada pemuda yang berdiri di depanya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ulquiorra. Dengan mata hijaunya Ulquiorra menatap Rukia datar. Sedangkan Rukia menatapnya dengan raut wajah terkejut dan tanda Tanya besar berada di atas kepalanya. " Kenapa kau bisa berada di sekolahku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku bosan berdiam diri berada di kamar sempit itu, jadi aku mencarimu." Jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"HAHH! Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu aku bersekolah disini? Dan darimana kau mendapatkan baju itu?" Tanya Rukia menunjuk kea rah baku yang di paki Rukia. Karena Rukia tidak ingat pernah memberikanya baju, kecuali celana pendek miliknya.

"Ohh.. itu karena aku mencarimu dengan mengikuti baumu, dan akupun sampai di tempat ini dan menemukanmu. Kalau masalah baju ini aku dapat dari orang yang lewat." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada datar.

"HAHH? Orang yang lewat? Kok bisa?" Tanda Tanya di kepala Rukia tambah besar.

"Ituu…" Ulquiorra berfikir dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat dengan posisi tanganya di dagu membentuk ceklis….. " Aku ingat…. Saat itu…."

_**Mari kita Flasback_**_

Ulquiorra yang bosan, berjalan di tengah keramaian kota Krakura. Tanpa menyadari bahwa semua orang memperhatikanya. Lalu diapun tersadar yang ia kenakan hanyalah celana pendek yang sedikit tembus pandang. Tapi dai tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Lalu tiba-tiba ada 5 orang berandalan mendekatinya.

"HEII! Kau mau cari perhatian ya dengan memakai celana seperti iti HAH!" Tanya salah satu berandalan itu dengan nada sok. Ulquiorra hanya diam sambil memperhatikan para berandalan itu. Berandalan itupun jadi kesal karena perkataanya tidak di anggap.

"KURANG AJAR!" Ucapnya. " SERET DIA!" Dia memerintahkan teman-temanya untuk menyeret Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya diam tak melawan. Saat di tengah sebuah gang yang bisa dibilang agak besar dan cukup untuk di masuki 6 orang. Para berandalan itupun mengepung Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan para berandalan itu tanpa ada rasa khawatir. Para berandalan hanya tertawa-tawa melihat Ulquiorra tidak melawan saat di seret dan terus terdiam padahal sudah di kepung..

"HAHAHAHA.. Lihat dia ketakutan sampai tidak bisa berkat apap-apa.. HAHAHA!" Seru salah satu berandalan. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata..

"Sudah kuputuskan kau saja." Ulquiorra menunjuk salah satu berandalan yang tengah berdiri di depanya. " Milikmu kelihatanya lebih cocok dan pas untuku." Ucapnya denagan ekspresi datar.

"A..APA KAU BILANG! KURANG AJAR.. AYO HAJAR DIA!" Seru berandalan yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Ulquiorra. Para berandalan itupun menyerbu Ulquiorra bersamaan. Tapi raut wajah Ulquiorra tetap datar.

"SAMPAH" Gumamnya di tengah amukan para berandalan yang segera menghantamkan pukulan tepat di wajahnya. Para berandalan itu menyerang Ulquiorra bersamaan. Ada yang yang menyerang wajahnya dengan tinju, ada yang menendang perut Ukquiorra, ada yang memegangi tanganya dari samping. Tapi tepat para berandalan itu melayangkan jurus-jurus mereka, Ulquiorra sudah lebih dulu menyerang mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

Para berandalan itupun terpental ke tembok yang ada di belakang mereka. Ulquiorra mendekati berandalan yang terduduk lemas dan menahan sakit di perut dan kepalanya yang terkena tendangan dari Ulquiorra. Raut wajah berandalan itu penuh ketakutan.

"JA..JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Serunya. Ulquiorra tidak memedulikanya. Dan terus mendekatinya. " TIIDAKKKK!" Teriak berandalan itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dengan memakai jeans biru dan T-Shirt hitam bergambar tengkorak memakai topi Ulquiorrapun melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Rukia dengan mengikuti baunya..

"ENDUS..ENDUS!" Hidungnya yang mancung itu mengendus bau Rukia…

_**Falsback End_**_

Rukia hanya terdiam dan mulutnya sedikit menganga mendengar cerita Ulquiorra.

'Dia merampas baju dari berandalan. Yang benar saja' Batin Rukia.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini tempat apa? Kenapa banyak orang yang memakai baju yang sama disini? Dan kau juga sedang apa disini?" Tanya Ulquiorra sambil melihat sekeliling kelas. Semua murid memperhatikanya.

"Tentu saja ini sekolahkan? Masa kau tidak tahu?"Rukia balik bertanya.

"Sekolah? Tempat untuk apa?" Ulquiorra bertanya lagi.

" Tentu saja untuk belajar. Apa kau tidak pernah sekolah?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Tidak pernah!" Jawab pemuda bermata hijau emerald itu dengan sedikit tatapan sendu. Rukia melihat wajahnya sedikit kaget. Gadis itu menatap mata hijau emerald itu. 'Pantas saja dia seenaknya' Batin Rukia. Dengan sedikit memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang.

" Apa kau teman Rukia chan?" Sapa seorang gadis berambut orange dengan dada besar ke Ulquiorra.

"Orihime." Seru Rukia

"Rukia! Apa dia temanmu? WAH! Keren juga ganteng..." Sapa seorang murid lagi. " Siapa namamu senpai?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahukan namaku." Jawab Ulquiorra dingin.

"Kalau begitu ku panggil kakak yang ganteng aja yachh" Ucap Orihime.

"Namaku Ulquiorra! Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang!" Jawab Ulquiorra kesal.

"WAAHH! Jadi Ulquiorra kun yah.. Aku Orihime.. Hajimemasite.." Ucap Orihime dengan senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya. Ulquiorra menatapnya datar. 'nggak peduli' Batinya.

"Ulquiorra kun ayo kita berfoto untung kenang-kenangan.. Nah..lihat kesini.. Senyum!" Ucap gadis berambut orange itu. Tidak peduki Ulquiorra marah, dia tetap mengambil foto bersama Ulquiorra. " Lihat! Di fotopun Ulquiorra kun tetap keren." Gadis berambut orange itu menunjukan hasil fotonya ke Ulquiorra. Mata Ulquiorra melebar berbinar-binar tapi di sembunyikan di ekspresi datarnya. Rukia hanya menatap apa yang sedang di lakukan Ulquiorra.

" Wahh!" Serunya. "Kau bisa sihir yah?" Tanyanya sambil terus menatap dirinya di handpone milik Orihime. " HEI! Dia bisa sihir. Apa kau juga bisa?" Tanya Ulquiorra ke Rukia yang dari tadi terus memperhatikanya.

"HAHAHA…. Masa ini sihir. Semua orang juga bisa kan?" Orihime menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra yang di tunjukan ke Rukia. Rukia hanya menatapnya aneh..

"Semua orang bisa? Memangnya belajar pada guru yang sama?" Ucap Ulquiorra..

"HAHAHAHA….!" Semua murid perempuan hanya tertawa. Bahkan Rukiapun tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Raut wajah Ulquiorra berubah sedikit kesal, alis matanya sedikit mengerut di dahinya.

"Hei Rukia." Sapa seorang murid berambut hitam sambil memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"Tatsuki?" Seru Rukia.

"Tak disangka kau yang selalu jauh dari kata laki-laki, ternyata bisa punya pacar keren seperti ini." Goda Tatsuki sambil mencubit pelan pipi Rukia.

"Dia bukan pacarlu kok." Jawab Rukia. Lalu memandang Ulquiorra lagi yang tengah di goda oleh para murid perempuan. Rukia pun tertawa lagi. 'Ternyata dia seperti ini yah? Luchu sekali.' Batin Rukia.

Ulquiorra yang tengah di goda oleh para murid perempuan tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Dan langsung melompati jendela yang ada di kelasnya itu..

"KYAAA!" Semua murid perempuan berteriak, bahkan Rukiapun sampai kaget di buatnya.

"BODOH! INI LANTAI 4 TAHUU!" Teriak Rukia ke Ulqiorra yang tengah terjun dari jendela kelasnya.

TEEP. Dengan mudah Ulquiorra mendarat di atas tanah tanpa terluka sedikitpun. 'Serius! Ini lantai 4 Lho?" Batin semua murid yang melihatnya tak percaya.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan kucing bodoh itu' Batin Rukia. ' EH TUNGGU! Kenapa aku harus menkhawatirkan dia.' Rukia memaki diri sendiri karena tidak percaya apa yang tengah di pikirkanya.

"Kucing bodoh itu benar-benar menyebealkan." Rukia membalikan badanya dan berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"EH! Rukia kau mau kemana? Pelajaran sebentar lagi di mulai." Seru Tatsuki.

Di tengah terik matahari yang terus menyinari. Rukia terus berlari meuju arah yang di tuju Ulquiorra. "Si kucing bodoh itu pergi kemana sich?" Gumamnya. Lalu larinya terhenti saat mendapati sosok yang ia cari tepat di depan matanya.

"Ulquiorra kau…" Rukia belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan kembali!' Seru Ulquiorra dengan suara sedikit keras. Rukia berhenti, dia mendekati Ulquiorra perlahan-lahan. 'Dia sedang bicara dengan siapa?" Batin Rukia.

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus kembali. Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi. Ini perintah Aizen sama, lebih baik kau menurutinya." Ucap seseorang berambut perak dengan senyum rubah di wajahnya. Matanya sipit tal terbuka.

'Aizen sama?" Gumam Rukia.

"Sudah kukatakan aku takan pernah kembali ke neraka itu." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin. Lelaki itu hanya mempertahankan senyuman rubah di wajahnya.

"Neraka?" Gumamnya. " Kau ini bicara apa No 4 AH tidak maksudku Ulquiorra, neraka katamu." Ucapnya sambil terus mengembangkan senyuman rubahnya yang semakin membuat perasaan tidak enak. " Bagimu yang hanya makhluk buatan di laboraturium Las Noches dan di ciptakan oleh Aizen sama, tak berhak berkata disana adalah neraka. Ingat kau hanya makhluk buatan setengah manusia setengah kucing dan setengah kelelawar penghisap darah yang tercipta di laboraturium Las Noches untuk perusahaan Hueco Mundo." Ucapnya dengan senyum rubahnya dan mata terbuka sedikit. Tatapannya penuh dengan aura yang menakutkan.

'Makhluk buatan?' Gumam gadis yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan percakapan Ulquiorra dengan pria berambut perak itu. 'Apa maksudnya? Aku tau kalau Ulquiorra bukan sekedar manusia, dia berbeda. Tapi makhluk buatan.?" Gadis itu terus menggumam dalam pikiranya.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku mungkin benar di ciptakan oleh kalian. Tapi aku takan kembali kau yang menjemputku Gin sama." Seru Ulquiorra tetap dengan pandangan dingin tapi sendu dan takut. Mata Rukia melebar saat melihat ekspresi Ulquiorra.

Pria bernama Gin itu hanya menatap Ulquiorra, lalu menyipitkan matanya lagi..

" Begitu yah.. Padahal kau _ASET PERCOBAAN _ yang berharga. Kau adalah ciptaan yang paling di banggakan, karena bisa menyatu dengan 3 gen yang berbeda. Dan bisa dengan cepat menyembuhkan luka dengan meminum darah seperti seorang _VAMPIRE!_" Ucapnya dengan nada tenang. Rukia masih tetap memperhatikan mereka. "Padahal aku tak ingin membawamu pulang dengan terluka, tapi apa boleh buat. Anal-anak tangkap dia." Dengan menjentikan jari kananya, sekumpulan binatang sudah siap menyerang Ulquiorra. Dengan cepat mereka mengeluarkan cakar dan taringnya. Ulquiorra sedikit mundur kebelakang dengan memasang kuda-kuda siap bertahan dan menyerang. Ulquiorra terkena gigitan seekor anjing besar di kakinya, sehingga membuat keseimbangan berdirinya terganggangu. Ulquiorra dengan cepat membanting dan mematahkan leher anjing itu. Tapi rasa sakit dari luka yang parah dan terus meneteskan darah itu membuat Ulquiorra sulit untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba ada seekor serigala di belakangnya yang siap merobek lulit putih pucat Ulquiorra dengan cakarnya. Tapi tepat serigala itu mencakar dengan kuku tajamnya ke punggung Ulquiorra…

CRAASSS….

Darah mengalir dari punggung putih yang mulus. Luka akibat cakar yang besar terlihat di balik baju yang robek. Mata hijau itu melebar melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri lemas akibat luka di punggungnya.

" Ru..Rukia.." Ucapnya menyebut nama gadis yang tengah berdiri di hadapanya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis itu. Tapi tubuh gadis itu tak kuat untuk berdiri lagi,diapun terjatuh. Tepat tubuh mungil itu menghantam tanah, Ulquiorra dengan cepat menangkap tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Ke..na..pa..?" Tanya Ulquiorra terbata-bata sambil menatap gadis yang tengah di pangkuanya itu.

"Tentu saja menolongmu kan. Kau punya hutang dua kali padaku karena menolongmu." Ucap Rukia lemas sambil tersenyum menatap yang mengalir dari luka di punggung Rukia membasahi tangan Ulquiorra. Mata Ulquiorra tambah membulat, kini penuh dengan amarah yang terpancar dari tatapanya. Di baringkanya dengan perlahan tubuh mungil Rukia di tanah. Ulquiorra menjilat darah yang ada di tanganya. Dalam sekejap binatang yang tadi siap menerkam Ulquiorra sudah terjatuh satu-persatu di tanah tanpa nyawa. Ulquiorra mlirik Gin yang terus berdiri di depanya. Tatapanya kini penuh dengan hawa pembunuh yang ia tunjukan ke pria berambut perak itu. Gin hanya diam, lalu senyuman rubah terkembang lagi di wajahnya.

" Aku akan datang lagi." Ucapnya,dan iapun melangkah meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

Tatapan Ulquiorrapun kembali seperti biasa setelah yakin pria berambut putih itu benar-benar sudah tak terlihat lagi. Dia membalikan badanya, lalu melangkah menuju Rukia yang tengah duduk menyandar di sebuah pohon. Raut wajah kesakitan terlukis di wajah gadis bermata violet itu. Tanpa basa-basi Ulquiorra membalikan badan Rukia sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka bekas cakaran di punggung gadis itu, lalu dia menjilati luka gadis itu. Spontan Rukia kaget.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKA?" Tanya Rukia. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan terus menjilati luka Rukia. Dengan perlahan rasa sakit yang diderita Rukia di punggungnyapun menghilang, meski bekas lukanya tetap membekas.

Setelah yakin gadis itu tidak kesakitan lagi, Ulquiorra berhebti menjilat punggung Rukia.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan luka dengan cara menjilat luka itu." Ucap Ulquiorra seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan Rukia.

'Sakitnya memang sudah tidak terasa, tapi punggungku terasa panas.' Batin Rukia sambil menutupi tubuh bagian depanya karena bajunya robek. Ulquiorra menyadari keadaan gadis itu.

"Ini.. Pakailah" Ucap pemilik mata hijau emerald itu sambil memberikan T-Shirt hitam kepada Rukia. Rukia hanya menunduk dan menerima T-Shirt itu lalu memakainya.

"Duduk disana dengan kaki melipat ke belakang." Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra berkata begitu ,membuat gadis itu bingung. "Kenapa bengong? Cepat lipat kakimu ke belakang." Ucap Ulquiorra lagi dengan eksprsi datar. Rukia tidak mengerti tapi dia melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Ulquiorra.

'Apa sich maunya kucing ini' Batin Rukia. Mata Rukia melebar karena kaget mendapati kepala Ulquiorra berada di pangkuanya. "A..AA?" Rukia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pipi Rukia bersemu merah, lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Mata Rukia pun menyipit kembali, seakan mengijinkan kepala Ulquiorra di pangkuanya. Rukia memandang wajah Ulquiorra yang tertutup oleh rambut hitamnya.

"Hei onna.." Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra bicara membuat mata violet itu melebar kembali karena kaget,lidah Rukia seakan tergigit tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Kenapa kau menolongku? Mungkin jika kau tak menolongku kau takan teluka. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini hanyalah makhluk buatan" Ucap Ulquiorra di balik wajah yang tertutup rambut hitamnya.

Gadis itu diam."Itu karena.." Rukia bicara terbata-bata. "Itu karena kau kelihatan sedang kesulitan sich, jadi tanpa sadar aku langsung melompat ke arahmu. Kau ini sudah ceroboh jatuh dari langit, lalu sekarang malah di keroyok sekumpulan binatang luchu. Dasar payah, sudah seenaknya ternyata kau ini payah" Lanjut Rukia, Membuat Ulquiorra menaikan alis matanya.

'Perempuan ini..' Batin Ulquiorra

"Dan lagi, kelihatanya kau begitu tidak ingin pergi bersama laki-laki tadi. Aku sesungguhnya kaget mendengar kau ini makhluk buatan yang di ciptakan oleh mereka. Tapi meski begitu, aku yakin perasaanmu yang menolak dengan tegas dengan raut wajah yang sedikit ketakutan itu bukanlah buatan, aku yakin itu asli dari dirimu sendiri." Ucap Rukia. Seaat mereka berdua terdiam. Ulquiorrapun hanya diam menutup wajahnya.

"Dan sepertinya kau juga jadi anak yang minggat dan nggak ada tempat tujuan, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku." Ucap Rukia dengan malu-malu. Mata hijau itu melebar membulat mendengar apa yang di katakan gadis yang tengah memberikan pangkuanya ini. Ulquiorra membalikan wajahnya, menatap dalam gadis itu sehingga membuat wajah Rukia spontan memerah. Ulquiorra lalu menarik dengan perlahan beberapa helai rambut Rukia lalu menciumnya. Wajah Rukia tambah merah merona.

"Kau terlihat manis saat wajahmu ." Ulquiorra tersenyum lembut sambil terus menatap Rukia. Wajah Rukia benar-benar merah bagaikan tersiram air panas.

"A..apa yang kau kata.." Sebelum Rukia melanjutkan perkataanya, ia melihat Ulquiorra sudah terlelap di pangkuannya. Rukia menatap Wajah Ulquiorra yang tertidur di pangkuanya. Ia lalu membelai rambut halus Ulquiorra.

"Onna, saat mengelus rambutku jangan sampai menyentuh telingaku, itu bagian yang sensitif." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan sebelah mata melirik gadis itu. Spontan Rukia terkejut.

'Su..sudah, kemabali tidur saja. DASAR!" Ucap Rukia kesal plus malu.

'Sampai kapan dia mau membuat jantungku hampir berhenti sich. Selalu mengagetkanku.' Batin Rukia.

"YA..Sudahlah, selamat tidur." Rukia pun tersenyum.

Mereka berduapun tertidur di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran. Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata berwarna biru memperhatikan mereka.

"ULQUIORRA!"Gumamnya dari kejauhan.

Masalah akan tetap menanti mereka.

Di kelas_

"Si Rukia itu bolos rupanya…."Gumam gadis bernama Tatsuki itu.

KYYYAAAA…. CHAPTER 2 SELESAI JUGA. Panjangnya… Disini Ulquiorra bener-bener OOC abiezz … Tapi aku suka banget, apa para reader juga menyukainya. SOO SWEET KAN Rukia menolong Ulquiorra dan terluka. Lalu Ulquiorra mengobatinya, meski dengan cara yang begitulah…. Aku bingung mau cari cara yang kayak gimana lagi. Karena di sini Ulquiorra jadi kucing bukannya kelelawar, jadi kupikir menjilat itu lebih cocok untuk seekor kucing….

Rukia: Ke..kenapa aku dan Ulquiorra ada adegan seperti itunya…*Wajahnya merah*

Author: Dia kan kucing, jadi kepikiran kayak gitu..

Rukia: Apanya yang kayak gitu, itu pelecehan namanya…

Author: Tenang aja nggak akan ada yang berpikiran kayak gitu Rukia chan..* Mencoba menenangkan*

Ulquiorra: *Tiba-tiba datang dengan hawa pembunuh* Hei author, kau ingin mati yach.. Di fic ini aku terlalu OOC! Dan aku tidak mungkin mencium rambut perempuan itu.. *deathglare*

Author:*merinding* Gooommmeeennnaaasssaaaiiiii! *membungkuk dalam* Biar ceritanya romantic ya harus kayak gitu…..

Ulquiorra: Buat ulang ceritanya*deathglare*

Author: Ti..tidak bisa… udah ke update..

Ulquiorra: APA KAU BILANG… KAU MAU SEMUA ORANG MEMBACA ADEGAN MEMALUKAN ITU…..!

Author: GOMENASAAAI! *kabur*

Ulquiorra: Cih lagi-lagi kabur.. Dan kalian jangan membaca fic ini… REVIEWNYA PENUH HINAAN BUAT SI AUTHOR…* tatapan dingin penuh aura membunuh*

Don't forget for review…. Arigatou gozaimasu… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…Chapter 3.. Akhirnya selesai juga.*Jingkrak jingkrak, trus jatoh dech*

Gomene minna, karena lama update. Arigatou buat yang dah baca sama review di chap sebelumnya. Domo arigatou…..

Disclaimer: Dunia kiamatpun Bleach tetep milik Tite Kubo senpai, kecuali di surat wasiatnya ada namaku sebagai pewaris… hehehehehe..*di BLETAK*

Summary: Rukia nyuruh Ulquiorra mandi. Tapi Ulquiorranya nggak mau. Dengan sedikit ancaman, akhirnya Ulquiorra mau mandi. Tapi malah Ulquiorranya jadi sakit, terpaksa dech Rukia ngerawat Ulquiorra.

Pokoknya Read n Review ok…..

Chapter 3

Which Makes The Hot Fevers

Kisah antara Rukia dan si kucing Ulquiorra terus berlanjut. Meski Rukia sudah mengijinkan Ulquiorra tinggal dirumahnya. Tetap saja kucing yang satu ini selalu bikin Rukia pusing tujuh keliling. Rukia yang sangat suka dengan kebersihan, menyuruh Ulquiorra untuk mandi. Semenjak Rukia mengijinkan tinggal di rumahnya, gadis bermata violet ini tidak pernah melihat Ulquiorra mandi.

Keributanpun terjadi setiap hari, karena Ulquiorra tidak mau mandi. Meski Rukia berfikir karena Ulquiorra adalah seekor kucing karena itu dia tidak mau mandi karena takut air. Tapi karena sosok kucing itu bisa berubah menjadi manusia, tidak salahkan aku menyuruhnya mandi. Itulah yang di fikirkan Rukia.

"Kenapa kau susah sekali sich di suruh mandi. Padahal itu untuk kebersihanmu sendiri." Ucap Rukia dengan melempar handuk tepat di wajah Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menyingkirkan handuk yang ada di wajahnya itu. 'Perempuan ini suka sekali melempar barang ya' batin Ulquiorra. "Tentu saja aku mandi. Tapi dengan cara ku sendiri."Sahut Ulquiorra.

"Maksudmu menjilat seluruh tubuhmu." Sentak Rukia dengan bertolak pinggang.. " Meskipun kau memiliki sosok seekor kucing"

'Aku memang seekor kucingkan'Batin Ulquiorra dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi kau ini juga seorang manusia. Jadi karena itu kau harus mandi dengan cara manusia."Lanjut Rukia.

Mendengar kata '_**MANUSIA'**_ yang di lontarkan Rukia padanya. Mata hijau Ulquiorra melebar. Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah menganggapnya seorang manusia. Karena selama ini ia tinggal di laboraturium Las Noches yang dimana semua penghuninya adalah makhluk buatan seperti dirinya. Meski disana ada beberapa manusia yang menemani mereka untuk penelitian. Semua manusia disana hanya memanggil semua makhluk buatan dengan no yang terlukis di tubuh mereka, dan tak pernah di anggap sebagai manusia. Dan no yang diberikan untuk Ulquiorra yaitu no 4 terlukis dengan jelas di dada sebelah kananya. Terkadang Rukiapun ingin menanyakan tato ber no 4 itu.

"AHH!"Rukia melihat jam yang ada di meja belajarnya. "Aku harus cepat kesekolah, nanti aku di hukum lagi membersihkan toilet yang nggak jelas bau apa yang tercium disana." Rukiapun berlalri menuju pintu. Tapi sebelum dia membuka pintu itu dia melirik Ulquiorra. "Ingat kau harus mandi, awas kalau tidak mandi." Serunya lalu menghilang dengan di akhiri suara Brak menandakan dia sudah tidak ada di dalam apartemenya lagi.

Ulquiorra hanya diam menatap pintu apartemen itu. Sambil mengambil handuk yang ia jatuhkan setelah di lempar Rukia. 'Manusia' Gumamnya di tengah kesunyian. Lalu matanya melirik sebuah pintu berwarna putih, dan membukanya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah bathtube berukuran tidak terlalu kecil cukup untuk merendamkan sekuruh badan, di sebelahnya ada sebuah kloset yang bisa diduduki. Di dinding sebelah pintunya terdapat sebuah cermin yang jika dibuka banyak alat mandi tersimpan disana. Ulquiorra melihat seluruh isi kamar mandi itu. Lalu mendekati bathtube yang ada di depanya.

"Kalau tidak salah di beginikan."Gumam Ulquiorra sambil mencoba memutar keran yang ada di atas bathtube itu. Air mulai mengalir dari keran itu. Ulquiorra sedikit kaget ketika cipratan air mengenai wajahnya. "Apa aku harus melakukanya?" Dia bertanya pada diri sendiri. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Rukia terbayang di benaknya. Ulquiorra menghela nafas, dan mulai membuka satu-persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan, dengan perlahan-lahan ia memasukan kaki kananya ke dalam bathtube yang sudah penuh terisi air hangat. Beberapa kali ia selalu menaikan kakinya itu. Tapi setelah mencobanya yang ke 5 kali. Kali ini Ulquiorra benar-benar merendamkan tubuhnya di bathtube itu.

"Ternyata mandi itu tidak terlalu buruk" Gumam Ulquiorra lalu merendamkan sebagian wajahnya. Hanya tinggal mata dan hidungnya saja yang tidak terendam. 'Kau juga manusia' Tiba-tiba kata yang di katakan Rukia terngiang lagi di di benaknya. Jika busa sabun tidak menghalangi wajahnya. Mungkin saat ini kucing bermata hijau emerald itu sedang tersenyum.

Setelah berlari sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Rukiapun datang tepat waktu ke sekolahnya. Rukia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuka pintu yang ada di depanya.

"Selamat pagi!" Serunya ke seluruh murid yang berada di dalam kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi Rukia chan." Sahut seorang murid berambut orange dengan mata abu-abu.

"HEII! Pendek, hari ini kau tidak kesiangan?" Tanya seorang murid laki-laki berambut orange yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dasar kepala jeruk." Jawab Rukia dengan nada sedikit kesal. Laki-laki yang memiliki nama Ichigo itupun hanya memanyunkan mulutnya, lalu duduk. Rukiapun duduk di sebelah Ichigo karena tempat duduknya bersebelahan dengan laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Rukia!" Seru Orihime. Rukia lalu meliriknya. "Bagimana kabar Ulquiorra kun?" Tanyanya berhasil membuat Rukia kaget.

"A..apa maksudmu?" Rukia berbalik tanya dengan nada bergetar. Teman-temanya tidak tahu kalau Ulquiorra tinggal di rumahnya, karena Rukia selalu menyuruh Ulquiorra jadi kucing jika teman-temanya berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Soalnya, selain dia pernah ke sekolah kita. Aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi. Jadi ku bertanya padamu karena kau pacarnya." Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat wajah Rukia semburat merah. 'Pacar' batinya.

"A..aku bukan pacarnya."Jawab Rukia terbata-bata. Wajahnya instant berubah menjadi merah di tutupi karena dia menunduk. Teman-temanya diam menatap gadis bermata violet itu.

Mereka lalu tersenyum licik melihat Rukia'Luchunya'batin semuanya. Sebelum Orihime mau menggodanya.

"Sudah-sudah. Cepat duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing." Sensei sudah memasuki kelas pertanda pelajaran akan di mulai. Semua murid mengeluarkan alat tulis mereka. Dan pelajaran yang membosankanpun di mulai.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga jam 3 sore. Rukia berjalan perlahan di pinggir jalan menuju apartemennya.

CEKLEK.. Suara pintu di buka.. " Aku pulang." Serunya. Rukia melepaskan sepatunya dan memakai sandal untuk di rumah berwarna hitam. Lalu diapun memasuki kamarnya dan menyimpan tasnya di meja yang penuh dengan buku.. Raut wajah Rukia berubah bingung, dia melihat keseluruh kamarnya. 'Terasa ada yang hilang?" Batinya.

"HAH.. sudahlah, aku mau cuci muka dulu." Rukiapun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi yang memiliki pintu berwarna putih. Rukiapun masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah masuk, bola mata violet itu melebar saat melihat sosok yang tengah terendam di bathtube miliknya.

"ULQUIORRA!" Serunya lalu berlari ke arah bathube itu, bola matanya tambah melebar saat mendapati Ulquiorra tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuhnya terendam air. Dengan cepat Rukia mengambil handuk yang menggantung di pintu dan menutupi tubuh Ulquiorra. 'Dasar si bodoh ini' Batinya.

Langit sore yang berwarna ke orange nan indah menghiasi langit pertanda siang akan segera berganti dengan malam.

"HASSTTYYII!" Ulquiorra yang tengah duduk di sofa kamar Rukia pun menggigil kedinginan, tubuhnya di tutupi dengan selimut yang tebal. Di mulutnya terdapat termometer suhu.

"Kau ini bodoh yah?" Ucap Rukia ke Ulquiorra yang tengah duduk dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kenapa bisa pingsan di dalam bathtube sich, lagipula kalau mau berendamkan tak perlu sampai 8 jam, apa kamu mau bunuh diri." Lanjut Rukia lagi sambil mengambil termometer yang ada di mulut Ulquiorra. "39 derajat! Tinggi sekali. Ya ampun." Ulquiorra hanya diam menatap datar ke Rukia yang tengah mengomelinya.

"HASSTYYII!" Tanpa di pinta Ulquiorrapun bersin kembali. Rukia mendekati Ulquiorra yang tatapan matanya tambah sayu karena demam tinggi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan menyentuh kening hanya diam.

"Lebih baik kau berbaring dulu disini." Rukia menunjuk tempat tidurnya. Ulquiorra hanya menatap Rukia tak percaya. "Kenapa? Untuk kali ini saja aku mengijinkanmu tidur di tempat tidurku." Ucapnya lagi seakan menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya menurut, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Rukia. Ulquiorra mencoba menutup matanya, tapi kembali ia buka saat kaget ada sesuatu yang lembut dan basah di keningnya. Rupanya Rukia sedang mengompres kepala Ulquiorra dengan air dingin. Ulquiorra tetap diam tidak berkata apa-apa. "Air dingin bisa menurunkan demam." Ucap Rukia seakan menjawab apa yang di pikirkan Ulquiorra.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa percaya, kok ada orang yang berendam sampai pingsan." Kata Rukia sambil mengangkat sebuah baskom yang penuh dengan air. Dia pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya..

"Karena itu cara manusia mandi." Ulquiorra tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Rukiapun membalikan tubuhnya lagi. Dia melihat Ulquiorra yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. "Bodoh, manusia juga tidak berendam selama itu, lagipula kau berkata seolah kau bukan manusia saja. Dasar." Setelah mengatakan itu Rukiapun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju dapur. 'Apa dia suka bubur yah?' Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. 'Eh tunggu dulu! Ulquiorra pernah bilang dia tidak butuh makanan, dia hanya butuh darahku. Apa kalau aku berikan darahku di akan sembuh yah. Lagipula gara-gara aku juga yang memaksanya untuk mandi. Tapi aku tak mengira dia akan berendam selama 8 jam. Untung saja aku cepat kembali, coba kalau tidak.!' Batin Rukia.

Sementara itu, Ulquiorra hanya diam sambil berbaring di tempat tidur. 'Kau berkata seolah kau bukan manusia saja'. Ucapan Rukia terus terngiang di benak Ulquiorra. Dia hanya diam menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Sunyi, hening, hanya suara jangkrik yang terdengar dari balik jendela.

"….aku, memang bukan seorang manusiakan.." Gumamnya di tengah kesunyian. HASSTTYII! Hanya suara bersin Ulquiorra yang sering memecah keheningan itu. Ulquiorra merasa tubuhnya benar-benar tidak enak, matanya begitu berat untuk di buka. Bola matanya yang hijau terlihat indah karena di terangi sang matahari terbenam. Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar langit orange itu.

"Ulquiorra.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba Rukia muncul dari balik pintu. Ulquiorra pun melirik Rukia yang sedang membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Ulquiorra hanya diam melihat Rukia yang mendekatinya dan menyodorkan sebuah mangkok dari tangannya. Ulquiorra melirik mangkok itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini bubur.." Ucap Rukia seakan menjawab tatapan bingung Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun mlirik Rukia kembali.

"Bubur….?" Tanyanya sambil menatap bola mata violet Rukia. "Untuk apa?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Biasanya bubur di makan oleh orang yang sakit, karena itu aku membuatkanmu bubur. Tapi aku tidak tahu kamu suka atau tidak.." Jawab Rukia sedikit menundukan kepalanya tapi bola matanya menatap Ulquiorra.

Diam…?

Hening..?

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bicara. Ulquiorra hanya menatap dalam bola mata violet Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia bingung mau bilang apa? Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra memecah keheningan itu.

"Apa manusia memakan ini?" Tanyanya sambil melirik mangkok yang berisi bubur di tangan Rukia, lalu melirik Rukia lagi. Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kamu akan suka atau tidak, kamu pernah bilang tidak butuh makanan manusia. Meski bagaimanapun, menurutku kau itu seorang manusia. Jadi…" Rukia bingung mau bilang apa. Ulquiorra hanya diam dengan bola mata hijaunya sedikit melebar.

Bola mata hijau itupun menyipit lagi.. "Apa aku….." Ucapnya, Rukia melirik Ulquiorra yang tengah menundukan kepalanya, "Apa aku, pantas di sebut manusia. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini bukan manusia seperti kalian para manusia biasa. Apa kau tidak takut padaku..?" Ulquiorra menatap kembali wajah Rukia dengan tatapan sedikit sendu. Wajahnya yang merah karena demam menghiasi tatapannya yang sendu itu. Rukia hanya menatap Ulquiorra diam tak bicara. "Apa kau tidak takut padaku onna? Apa kau tidak merasa jijik? Apa kau tidak benci padaku yang sudah menggigit lehermu dengan kasar? Apa kau benar-benar menganggapku seorang manusia? Jelas-jelas aku bukan manusia?" Lontaran pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Ulquiorra, matanya yang terlihat dingin namun penuh dengan pancaran kesedihan dan kesepian. Rukia hanya diam melihat Ulquiorra.

Langit sore perlahan berubah menjadi gelap pertanda malam datang. Ruangan menjadi gelap karena lampu belum di nyalakan. Namun, bola mata hijau emerald itu tetap menatap bola mata violet dengan penuh tatapan sendu.

"Kau ini.. Kau ini bicara apa?" Ucap Rukia dengan nada suara sedikit keras. Bola mata violet itupun menatap mata hijau Ulquiorra dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Apa gara-gara demammu tinggi kau jadi bicara ngawur." Teriak Rukia di depan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya cengok melihat Rukia. "Aku..awalnya merasa sangat terkejut dan juga takut melihatmu yang dari seekor kucing lalu menjadi manusia dan menggigit leherku. Aku lebih terkejut saat mengetahui kau ini adalah makhluk buatan. Tapi itu juga membuatku seidkit lega." Rukia bicara dengan menatap bubur yang ada di tanganya. Ulquiorra hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Rukia.

"Aku lega..karena kupikir kau ini bukan mahluk dari dunia ini, dan aku lebih lega..karena.. " Rukia sedikit terbata-bata.. "Karena ternyata kau adalah manusia yang di di ciptakan oleh para ilmuwan dan di beri sedikit kelebihan. Dan aku merasa, meski kau berbeda, meski kau menakutkan. Aku yakin kau adalah seorang manusia, karena..karena aku bisa merasakan ketakutan, kesedihan, dan kesepian yang terpancar dari tatapanmu saat kau menolak untuk kembali bersama laki-laki tempo hari. Karena itu, aku semakin yakin kau adalah seorang manusia sepertiku." Bola mata Ulquiorra sedikit melebar mendengar apa yang di katakan Gadis yang ada di depanya. "Aku..aku tidak merasa jijik dan takut padamu." Rukia menatap Wajah Ulquiorra dengan sedikit senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

Bola mata Ulquiorra semakin melebar, mendengar pernyataan yang di lontarkan Rukia. Bola mata hijau itupun menyipit kembali menatap raut wajah yang manis dan mungil sambil di terangi sinar rembulan yang terpancar dari langit malam.

"Sudahlah jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh lagi. Ini.." Rukia menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur pada Ulquiorra. "Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan merawatmu."Rukia tersenyum sambil memegang sendok yang berisi bubur itu. Ulquiorra hanya diam, tiba-tiba Ulquuiorra menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia sedikit kaget, bola mata violetnya semakin melebar saat mendapati bibir mungilnya sudah menempel lembut di bibir Ulquiorra.

Rukia hanya diam karena terkejut. Di bawah sinar rembulan yang terpantul dari langit malam yang indah. Rukia dan Ulquiorra berciuman. Tubuh Rukia tidak bisa di gerakan karena terkunci oleh pelukan Ulquiorra. Perlahan Ulquiorra menjilat bibir bagian bawah Rukia, Rukia sedikit kaget sehingga Ulquiorra menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut mungil Rukia. Rukia semakin tidak bisa bergerak karena kepalanya di pegang oleh Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra dengan lembutnya memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Rukia. Semakin lama semakin cepat, sehingga Rukia sedikit ketakutan. Tapi entah mengapa Rukia pun tak ingin berontak lagi. Pelukan Ulquiorra dan lembutnya bibir Ulquiorra menenangkan untuknya. Rukia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi, kepalanya seakan kosong. Sedangkan Ulquiorra terus menciumi dan memainkan lidahnya di mulut mungil itu. Setelah beberapa saat Ulquiorra melepas perlahan bibirnya yang dari tadi menempel erat di bibir Rukia. Dia melihat Rukia dengan wajah merah dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Ulquiorra tersenyum dan berkata.. "Sepertinya demam ku tambah panas karena bibirmu yang panas itu." Sambil tersenyum Ulquiorra berkata begitu sehingga memuat wajah Rukia yang merah tambah merah.

" maksudmu dasar cowok mesu..!" Rukia belum menyelsaikan perkataannya karena Ulquiorra sudah tertidur di pundaknya. Rukia menghela nafas, lalu membaringkan tubuh Ulquiorra. Di tatapnya sosok yang tengah tertidur lelap itu.

'Justru yang sedang panas itu kau dasar kucing bodoh…'Gumamnya sambil memegangi bibirnya dengan jarinya yang ramping. Rukia merasa wajahnya sangat panas. Dia tak henti-hentinya menatap sosok Ulquiorra yang sedang tertidur. 'Aduchh.. ada apa denganku.' Gerutunya dalam hati. Tanpa di sadarinya bola mata hijau tengah menatapnya tenang sambil memegang bibirnya dengan jari putih yang pucat.

Malam berganti menjadi pagi yang cerah. Semua orang di Smu Karakura penuh dengan semangat. Tapi entah mengapa di pagi itu Rukia tengah bengong dengan kantup mata yang hitam. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Orihime dan Tatsuki menyapanya.

"Ohayoo.. Rukia chan.." Sapa Orihime dan Tatsuki bebarengan. Rukia melirik ke dua sahabatnya itu.

"Ohayoo." Balas Rukia dengan sedikit lemas lalu menguap. Ke dua temanya saling pandang.

"Kau kenapa Rukia chan..?" Tanya Orihime.

"Sepertinya kau kurang tidur ya..?" Di tambah oleh Tatsuki.

Sebelum menjawab Rukia menguap terlebih dahulu. "Iya.. semalam aku tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya lemas dan menguap lagi. Kedua temanya saling pandang lagi. 'Tak biasanya Rukia tidak bisa tidur.' Batin keduanya.

"Oh ya.. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Ah. Iya aku sudah mengerjakanya. Karena tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku mengerjakanya…" Jawab Rukia. Kedua temanya saling pandang untuk sekian kalinya, karena tak biasanya teman mereka yang satu ini mengerjakan PR matematika yang paling ia benci. Meski ini sedikit ada kemajuan. Tapi mereka penasaran kenapa Rukia tidak bisa tidur. Padahal mereka tahu pasti Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak tidur bila sudah lewat jam 9 malam.

'Ada apa ya?" Batin mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Orihime memberanikan diri untuk bertanya… "Rukia chan, memangnya ada apa sehingga kau tidak bisa tidur? Kalau ada masalah kau boleh menceritakanya pada kami. Iya kan Tatsuki..?" Orihime melirik Tatsuki, Tatsuki mengangguk.

Karena pertanyaan kedua teman-temanya itu, Rukia kembali teringat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Lalu mengerjakan PR matematika yang paling ia benci berharap setelah melihat rumus-rumus yang bikin kepala pusing bisa membuat matanya tertutup dan tidur. Tapi alhasil bukanya bisa tidur malah membuat Rukia tambah frustasi karena tidak juga mengantuk. Meski dia berhasil mengerjakan PR matematikanya semalam suntuk, tapi sekarang dia mengantuk sekali. Saat mencoba menutup matanya, yang tersirat hanyalah kejadian malam itu dan bibir Ulquiorra.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tengah terkubur di kedua tanganya. Semburat merah terlukis di wajahnya. Ke dua temanya yang berdiri di depanya sedikit kaget. Rukia lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Tapi semburat merah di wajahnya tidak juga hilang. Rukia lalu menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemarinya. Kedua teman yang memperhatikannya dari tadi semakin merasa aneh dengan keadaan Rukia.

'Ini semua gara-gara dia.'Batin Rukia. Tak sadar wajahnya semakin merah dan kedua temanya tetap setia memperhatikan. Rukia tak ingin mengingat-ngingat lagi, lalu dia mengambil tasnya. Saat apa yang ingin ia ambil tidak ada, wajah Rukia berubah lagi menjadi panic. Rukia dengan cepat mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya. Raut wajahnya semakin panic.

'Tidak ada..tidak ada..tidak ada..!" Gumamnya sambil terus mencari di setiap seluk beluk tempat duduknya. Tapi benda yang dia cari tidak juga ketemu.

"Kau sedang mencari apa Rukia?"Tanya Tatsuki yang sejak tadi tidak tahan ingin bertanya.

"Buku PR matematikaku tidak ada.." Rukia semakin panic. Sedangkan Orihime dan Tatsuki bengong, lalu membantu mencari. Tapi tidak juga di temukan.

"Mungkin jatuh di jalan atau ketingglan di rumah.."Ucap Orihime sambil terus mencari.

"HAAHHH! Aku tidak mau tahu mau ketingglan kek atau jatuh, yang jelas sebentar lagi pelajaran di mulai. Bagaimana ini..?" Rukia semakin panic mengingat apa yang akan menimpa dirinya jika buku PR nya itu tidak di temukan. Tiba-tiba seseorang memecah kepanikan Rukia.

"Hei pendek!" Seru pemuda berambut orange. Rukia melirik.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Rukia dengan nada kesal karena buku PR nya tidak ada dan di panggil pendek.

"Ada orang yang mencarimu di loker." Jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Siapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah itu cowok pernah datang ke sekolah ini. Rambutnya hitam dan bola matanya hijau. Kalau tidak salah namanya Ulquiorra." Jawab pemuda itu dengan gaya mengingat-ngingat.

"UL..ULQUIORRA!" Seru Rukia sedikit tersentak kaget, tapi tiba-tiba kejadian malam itu teringat kembali dan spontan membuat wajah Rukia memerah. "Ke..kenapa Ulquiorra kemari?" Tanya Rukia sedikit terbata-bata.

"Entahlah, katanya ada yang mau di berikan padamu. Dia bilang, '_Sepertinya ini penting untuknya karena dia mengerjakannya semalaman_' begitu katanya." Jawab Ichigo.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Rukia langsung berlari ke arah loker. Orihime dan Tatsuki hanya menatapnya. Seringai kecil terlihat dari wajah mereka membuat ichigo sedikit merinding.

"Jangan-jangan gara-gara itu ya dia tidak bisa tidur."Gumam mereka berdua. Membuat Ichigo semakin merinding.

Rukia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Akhirnya larinya terhenti saat sosok yang ia cari sudah ada di depan mata. Dia mendekati pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Dia memakai baju putih dan syal putih biru melilit di lehernya.

"Ulquiorra?" Sapanya. Pemuda itupun melirik Rukia yang perlahan mendekatinya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Mata hijaunya menatap Rukia, wajahnya sedikit merah karena masih dalam keadaan demam.

"Rukia.."Serunya. Tiba-tiba semburat merah kembali terlukis di wajah Rukia saat melihat bibir Ulquiorra. Rukia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, berharap wajahnya yang merah ini tidak terlihat oleh Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kelakuan Rukia.

"A..ada apa kau kemari? Kau kan sedang sakit, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." Tanya Rukia terbata-bata.

"Ini." Ulquiorra memberikan kantung yang terbuat dari kertas dan bercorak luchu. Rukia mengambil kantung itu. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi senang saat melihat isi kantung itu.

"Buku PR matematikaku." Serunya, lalu melirik Ulquiorra. "Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau buku ini ketinggalan dan buku ini sangat penting?" Tanya Rukia dengan raut wajah sedikit bingung.

"Karena semalaman kau terus mengerjakannya, kupikir itu sangat penting untukmu. Lalu tadi pagi karena kau terburu-buru jadi terjatuh dari tasmu." Jawab Ulquiorra. Bola mata Rukia sedikit melebar mendengar jawaban Ulquiorra.

"Ke..kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku mengerjakanya semalaman, kau kan sedang tidur.?" Tanya Rukia. Sepontan raut wajah Ulquiorra kaget. Semburat merah kini bergantian terlukis di wajah Ulquiorra. Sebenarnya semalaman kemarin dia juga tidak bisa tidur, dan terus memperhatika Rukia yang tengah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena pusing dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"I..itu.." Ucap Ulquiorra sedikit terbata-bata. Rukia terus menatap Ulquiorra dengan penuh penantian jawaban dari Ulquiorra. Tanpa sadar keadaan mereka sedang di perhatikan oleh 2 orang perempuan di balik loker yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Ternyata benar. Ia kan Tatsuki?" Tanya perempuan berambut orange dan berdada besar ke temanya yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yuph.. Sepertinya memang itu yang membuat Rukia tidak bisa tidur dan dengan rajin mengerjakan PR matematikanya." Jawab perempuan berambut hitam itu.

Mereka berdua lalu menyeringai melihat Rukia dan Ulquiorra. Sedangkan orang yang di perhatikan sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Ayo katakana! Kenapa kau bisa tahu…" Raut wajah Rukia semakin serius menatap Ulquiorra yang dari tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Itu karena…" Sebelum Ulquiorra menyelesaikan perkataanya..

PPRRAANNGGG!

Suara kaca jendela yang pecah. Ulquiorra dengan cepat memeluk Rukia agar tidak terkena pecahan kaca yang berterbangan. Rukia hanya menutup matanya. Menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sedikit berat dia membuka matanya.

"Aduucchhh…sakiit. Ulquiorra kau ini apa-apaan sich..?" Seru Rukia ke Ulquiorra yang tengah duduk di depanya dengan posisi tanganya memegang lenganya. Bola mata Rukia melebar melihat darah yang menetes dari lengan Ulquiorra. "Ulquiorra!"Serunya sambil mendekati Ulquiorra yang lengannya tertancap pecahan kaca. Pecahan Kaca itu menancap terlalu dalam membuat darah Ulquiorra tak berhenti mengalir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo cepat kita ke ruang kesehatan?" Seru Rukia. Tapi sebelum Rukia membopong Ulquiorra, ada seseorang yang menghentikanya.

"YO..ULQUIORRA.." Seru pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Bola mata Ulquiorra melebar melihat sosok yang ada di depanya itu.

"KAU…." Gumam Ulquiorra sambil terus menahan sakit di lengannya. Sedangkan Rukia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti…..

TBC

Horeee…CHAPTER 3 akhirnya selesai juga. Di chapter ini ada adegan Rukia sama Ulquiorra ciuman.. KYYAAA CO CWEETTT.. Tapi aku masih belum mahir mendiskripsikan adegan ciumanya. Gomene wat para Reader kalau nggak suka atau tidak puas.. Karena itu tolong kasih saranya ya…..

Ulquiorra: Author sinting *deathglare* Kau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup yah…

Author: Eh Ulquiorra? Ke..kenapa?*merinding*

Ulquiorra: setelah kau menulis cerita memalukan di chapter sebelumnya, kau malah makin menjadi. KAU PIKIR AKU SEBEGITU BODOHNYA BERENDAM SELAMA 8 JAM DAN KENA FLU HAH…..! Dan, adegan apalagi itu di bawah sinar rembulan apanya…*blushing*.

Author: Eh.. itu kan biar ada sedikit rame, kalau adegan itu kan sepertinya kau menikmatinya, adegan di bawah sinar rembulan entu..*ngelirik Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra: A..apanya?*blushing*

Author:sudah-sudah, kita nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya.. tapi sekarang kita tunggu review dari para reader….. Aku tunggu sarannya yah… Maaf kalau ada salah ketik dan sebagainya…

Oh ya ini untuk balasn review di chapter 2…..

aRaRaNcHa hehehehe…. Ada saran wat nambahin co cweetnya gak..?

Jee Ulquiorra sejenis ucing Persia yang badannya tinggi dan ramping, mirip Ulquiorranya… heheh nggak bias coment wat romancenya… Kasih sarn ya dan terus Read n Review yah onee san… ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu….*membungkuk*


	4. Chapter 4

Gomene minna….Q telat banget UPDATEnya….Cz sakit,ngetiknya juga dengan keadaan sadar dan tidak, karena itu, tolong di maafkan bila chap ini gak seru… Gomene..Gomene.. Tapi meski begitu, q tetap akan berusaha..Karena itu,terus review ya minna… Karena review dari kalian akan menjadi kekuatan dan imajinasiku… Arigatou…

Disclaimer : Punya Tite Kubo senpai pastinya. Tapi kok ampe sekarang q belum di tulis jadi pewarisnya ya...*sampai kapanpun juga nggak bakalan*

Summary : Udah repot sama satu kucing,eh tau-taunya dateng kucing lagi yang lebih merepotkan…Aduuucchhh..Rukia tambah pusing dech!

Chapter 4

Blue Eye Cat

"YO..ULQUIORRA.." Seru pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka berdua. Bola mata Ulquiorra melebar melihat sosok yang ada di depanya itu.

"KAU…." Gumam Ulquiorra sambil terus menahan sakit di lengannya. Sedangkan Rukia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti…..

"Mau apa kau..? Kalau datang hanya untuk menjemputku,aku tidak akan pergi Grimmjow." Ujar Ulquiorra dengan tatapan dingin.

Pemuda yang di panggil Grimmjow itu hanya menyeringai. "Menjemputmu! Jangan ke ge eran, siapa juga yang ingin menjemputmu. Aku datang kesini untuk menantangmu." Seru Grimmjow semangat,mata birunya menyala-nyala.

"Aku menolak!"Jawab Ulquiorra tegas.

"A..apa..Pokonya kau harus menerima tantanganku."

"Ku bilang aku menolak!Kalau kau datang hanya untuk itu,lebih baik kau pulang." Ucap Ulquiorra dingin.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum kau terima tantanganku..Kalau tidak.."

"Kalau tidak apa?" Tanya Ulquiorra semakin dingin.

"Kalau tidak perempuan ini akan ku buat tersiksa."Tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow sudah ada di belakang Rukia dan menangkapnya.

"RUKIA!"Seru Ulquiorra terkejut.

"HEI..LEPASKAN AKU!"Gerutu Rukia sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari Grimmjow.

"Lepaskan dia Grimmjow!"Seru Ulquiorra kini dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Kalau kau ingin aku melepaskannya, kau tahu aku dimana. Dan disana kau harus menerima tantanganku."Seru Grimmjow dan meloncat dari jendela yang ia pecahkan sambil menggendong Rukia.

"Lepaskan aku."Itulah teriakan terakhir dari Rukia.*Bukan berarti dia mati kok*

"Cih..sialan..ukh!"Ulquiorra menggeram karena luka di lengannya.

"RUKIA!"Seru seorang perempuan dari balik loker."Bagaimana ini Orihime Rukia di cu.. Eh..Kau kenapa Orihime?Matamu berbina-binar?"Tanya Tatsuki yang bingung dengan tingkah laku Orihime.

"Bukanya ini indah Tatsuki chan.."Ujarnya dengan mata abu-abu yang berbinar.

"A..apanya yang indah?" Tatsuki semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kisah cinta mereka."Mata Orihime semakin bercahaya dengan hiasan butiran air.

"Ki..kisah cinta apanya sich."Sumpah Tatsuki bingung banget ma temenya ini.

"Rukia chan kan pacaran dengan Ulquiorra kun. Lalu tiba-tiba ada orang ketiga yang menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Sementara Ulquiorra kun di tinggalkan, karena itu Ulquiorra kun harus menjemput Rukia chan dan membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar mencintainya. Dengan penuh tantangan dari sang orang ketiga. Bukankah ini kisah cinta yang indah." Mata Orihime semakin berbinar-binar,sementara Tatsuki sweetdrop di tempat.

'Si Orihime kebanyakan nonton sinetron nich,aduch.'Batin Tatsuki. 'Tapi, Ulquiorra kau harus menolong Rukia.'Batin Tatsuki dengan memandang Ulquiorra yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan yang serius. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra merinding.

'Kenapa ya. Sudahlah, yang jelas ku harus menolong Rukia. Si Grimmjow sialan.'Batin Ulquiorra penuh amarah sambil nyebar aura hitam. Orang-orang yang lewat ikut merinding.

Setelah di bawa loncat kesana kemari*tapi bukan monyet ya* akhirnya Rukia di turunkan oleh Grimmjow di sebuah atap.

"Hei... Untuk apa kau membawa ku kesini."Tanya Rukia sweetdrop.

"Tentu saja untuk menunggu si Ulquiorra brengsek itu."Jawab si Grimmjow sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Nunggu sich nunggu. Tapi kalau mau ke atap sekolah kau tak perlu membawakukan."Seru Rukia kesal, karena ternyata dia malah di bawa ke atap sekolahnya*emank pengen di bawa kemana?*.

"Kalau tidak membawamu,dia takan datang." Jawab si Grimmjow.

"Emank ada masalah apa antara kau dan Ulquiorra, sampai kau menatangnya dan memecahkan kaca jendela sekolahku?"Tanya Rukia.

"Eh..Masalah,setahuku nggak ada masalah sich. Kita damai-damai aja tuch." Ujar Grimmjow innocent.

"KALAU NGGAK ADA MASALAH KENAPA KAU MALAH MENANTANGNYA,DASAR BODOH!" Rasanya kepala Rukia ingin meledak.

"Karena..aku ingin kuat melebihi dirinya."

"Eh..Kuat melebihi Ulquiorra?" Rukia jadi bingung.

"Di antara para makhluk buatan yang lain. Eh ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah tahu kalau Ulquiorra makhluk buatan?" Tanya Grimmjow, Rukia cuman ngangguk. Trus Grimmjow ngelanjutin cerita dech.

"Dia itu, orang yang paling menahan diri, dia kuat meski selalu di sakiti oleh para manusia. Dia tak pernah memperlihatkan emosinya. Tapi, dia tak pernah bisa di kalahkan. Dia selalu menolak jika ada yang menantangnya bertarung, dia sangat kuat. Karena itu aku ingin mengalahkannya. Agar aku bisa lebih kuat dari si stoick brengsek itu." Ucap Grimmjow sambil menyandar di pagar atap. Rukia bisa melihat mata Grimmjow yang berbinar-binar saat menceritakan tentang Ulquiorra.

"Kau ini, sebenarnya mengagumi Ulquiorrakan?" Tanya Rukia yang berhasil membuat wajah Grimmjow yang garang itu jadi merah.

"Si..siapa..yang..siapa yang mengagumi si stoick brengsek itu, aku tidak mengaguminya, aku tidak.." Wajah Grimmjow benar-benar merah.

"Hehehehehe..." Rukia tertawa.

"Ke..kenapa kau tertawa hah." Tanya Grimmjow kesal plus malu.

"Tidak, hanya saja. Menurutku kau tidak salah bila mengegumi seseorang sampai ingin mengalahkannya. Aku akan mendukungmu, semangatlah."Ucap Rukia lembut di tambah senyum manis di wajahnya.

Grimmjow yang mendengar Rukia mendukungnya, entah mengapa merasa berdebar-debar.

"A..apa-apaan sich.."Grimmjow memalingkan wajahnya.

Entah kenapa sesaat jadi hening. Hanya angin yang menemani keheningan itu.

"RUKIA!"Tiba-tiba teriakan seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi keluar dari balik pintu.

"Ulquiorra.."Seru Rukia. Lalu menghampiri Ulquiorra.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, kali ini kau harus menerima tantanganku Ulquiorra."Seru Grimmjow yang masih nyender di pagar.

"Sudah ku bilang aku menolak. Ayo pergi Rukia."Jawab Ulquiorra tegas, dan membawa Rukia pergi.

"Tu..tunggu dulu hei." Teriak Grimmjow..

WUUUSSSHHH!

Angin yang bertiup kencang mendorong tubuh Grimmjow kembali ke pagar, karena pagarnya sudah tua. Pagarnya pun roboh terjatuh ke bawah bersamaan dengan tubuh Grimmjow..

Ulquiorra yang menyadari itu, langsung manarik tangan Grimmjow yang hampir jatuh. Alhasil Grimmjow bergelantungan di atap.

"Grimmjow.." Seru Rukia penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Cih..kau ini merepotkan saja."Celetuk Ulquiorra, berhasil membuat Grimmjow kesal.

JJDUUKK!

Muka Grimmjow sukses menabrak dinding sekolah."Kau ini niat nggak sich nolongnya."Gerutu Grimmjow yang masih bergelantungan dengan darah menetes dari hidungnya.

Dengan mudah dan tanpa susah payah,akhirnya Ulquiorra berhasil mengangkat tubuh Grimmjow ke atap lagi.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali, apa tak bisa kalau bertemu denganku kau jadi anak baik*itu nggak mungkin*."Ulquiorra ngomel-ngomel ke si Grimmjow, si Grimmjow cuman diem.

"Hei, aku kan nggak tahu kalau pagarnya bakal..."Belum sempet si Grimmjow nyelesein kata-katanya udah di deathglare sama Ulquiorra. Dia diem lagi dech.

"Hehehe..."Tiba-tiba Rukia tertawa.

"Kau kenapa Onna?" Tanya Ulquiorra bingung.

"Tidak, hanya saja lucu melihat kalian berdua. Kayak lihat kakak beradik. Hehehe"Ujar Rukia, sukses membuat mereka berdua cengok.

"Kakak beradik apanya.."Gerutu Grimmjow yang sontak wajahnya merah. Ulquiorra cuman diem memalingkan muka.

"Hehehe.. Yah untuk Grimmjow kau jangan menyerah dech." Ujar Rukia yang membuat Mereka berdua cengok lagi dalam keadaan Sweetdrop.

"Benarkah kau mendukungku onna?"Tanya Grimmjow dengan mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya.

"HMM..Berusahalah untuk mengalahkan Ulquiorra."Seru Rukia.

"Hah apa maksud mu?" Ulquiorra jadi kesel.

"Hmm...Arigatou Rukia chan.."Ucap Grimmjow sambil menjilat pipi Rukia,dan diapun pergi. Wajah Rukia langsung merah, sedangkan Ulquiorra dengan sukses memberikan deathglare ke Grimmjow yang sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Ulquiorra dan Rukia. Hening, sementara Rukia masih mengusap-usap pipinya yang di jilat Grimmjow. Entah kenapa Ulquiorra jadi kesel, lalu tanpa di sadari Rukia ulquiorra merangkul pundak Rukia dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sontak membuat Rukia kaget.

"Ul..ulquiorra..Kau kenapa."Seru Rukia dengan wajah merona merah.

"Aku haus. Dan lenganku terluka gara-gara melindungimu onna."Ucap Ulquiorra dingin tepat di telinga Rukia, membuat Rukia sedikit geli. Perlahan Ulquiorra membuka kerah baju Rukia, gadis bermata violet itu hanya diam.

"AHK..Ulqui..orra.."Lirihan mulai terdengar dari mulut mungil Rukia ketika Ulquiorra menancapkan taringnya tepat di leher putih Rukia. Pelukan Ulquiorra semakin erat membuat tubuh Rukia sesak nafas.

"Ulqui..orra..cu..kup.."Rukia semakin lemas, tapi Ulquiorra tidak memperdulikanya.

Tidak puas hanya menggigit leher Rukia, dia menjilati darah yang menetes di punggung Rukia.

"Ul..qui..orra..hentikan."Lirih Rukia yang merasa geli.

Setelah menjilati darah di punggung Rukia, dia kembali menjilati leher Rukia lalu berpindah ke telinga Rukia. Gadis itu hanya meringis geli, sementara Ulquiorra terus mempererat pelukannya membuat Rukia semakin tidak bisa bergerak.

"Hentikan Ulquiorra, apa yang kau lakukan. LEPASKAN AKU." Teriak Rukia sudah tidak tahan atas apa yang di lakukan Ulquiorra padanya, sementara Ulquiorra semakin tidak perduli. Rukia yang kesal, akhirnya mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan wajahnya yang merah juga kancing baju yang sedikit terbuka dia meninggalkan Ulquiorra. Sementara Ulquiorra hanya diam menatap sosok Rukia yang meninggalkanya.

'SIAL..Ada apa denganku?'Gerutu Ulquiorra pada dirinya sendiri sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kananya.

'Kenapa sich dengan dia, dasar bodoh.'Gerutu Rukia di bawah tangga dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Pulang Sekolah..

Rukia berjalan sendiri di halaman sekolahnya menuju gerbang. Dia merasa lelah, karena saat dia kembali setelah di culik Grimmjow orihime langsung mengintrogasinya.

DEG...

Dadanya berdebar-debar lagi karena mengingat kejadian tadi siang di atap bersama Ulquiorra. Wajah mungilnya pun kembali merona. Dengan cepat dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus ingatan itu. Hah..dia menghela nafas panjang. Tapi tepat saat dia sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, mata violetnya melebar melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau sudah pulang.."Tanya pemuda bermata hijau itu.

"Ulquiorra, kenapa masih ada di sini?" Tanya Rukia. Mukanya langsung merona lagi saat melihat wajah Ulquiorra.

"Aku menunggumu."Jawabnya datar.

"EH..Kenapa menungguku?"Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Kau mau pulang atau mau tanya jawab dengan ku..?" Ujar Ulquiorra dingin.

"Ten..tentu saja mau pulang. Lagipula tak ada gunanya kau menungguku." Ujar Rukia dengan nada kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan Ulquiorra di belakang.

"Maaf, tentang kejadian tadi.." Ucap Ulquiorra dengan ekspresi wajah bersalah berhasil membuat Rukia cengok.

"Ta..tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Rukia nggak percaya atas apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

"Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa.?" Tanya Ulquiorra innocent. "Aduch kepalaku pusing.." Seru Ulquiorra yang sempoyongan, berhasil menjatuhkan diri di tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Ulquiorra kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rukia khawatir. "Demamu semakin tinggi, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang. Dasar menyusahkan, seharusnya kau tidak perlu datang ke sekolah.."Gerutu Rukia sambil membopong tubuh Ulquiorra di pundaknya.

'Jangan-jangan yang tadi juga karena dia demam..'Batin Rukia. Tidak menyadari bahwa Ulquiorra tengah tersenyum.

Dengan memakan waktu beberapa menit akhirnya Rukia berhasil membopong tubuh Ulquiorra ke apartemenya. Tapi tepat sebelum dia masuk, dia celingak-celinguk dulu.

'Tidak ada orang kan, bisa gawat kalau para tetangga melihatku membawa tubuh cowok nggak di kenal' Batinya. Setelah memastikan semua aman, dia pun masuk ke apartemenya.

"Aku pulang.."Serunya.. Lalu dia memasuki kamarnya.

"Selamat datang Rukia chan.." Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyambutnya di kamar.

"GYYAAA!" Rukia langsung kaget dan menjatuhkan tubuh Ulquiorra. "Grimm..Grimmjow? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya pada Grimmjow yang sedang cengengesan menyambut Rukia.

"Apa aku tidak bilang, kalau aku kabur dari Las Noches.." Tanya Grimmjow innocent. Rukia geleng-geleng.

" Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamar ku..?" Tanya Rukia lemas.

"Oh, aku masuk lewat sini.." Grimmjow menunjuk jendela dengan jempolnya.

"KYAA! KACA JENDELA KU PECAH!" Rukia jadi histeris melihat kaca jendela suda pecah. Kelihatan banget di ancurin paksanya.

"Aku bingung mau masuk lewat mana, jadi aku lewat situ."Jawab Grimmjow dengan wajah super innocent.

"Tapi kau tak perlu memecahkanyakan." Rukia semakin histeris, si Grimmjow malah cengengesan. "Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" Entah kenapa Rukia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini kok..Dan lagipula aku juga bisa berubah jadi kucing, jadi tidak terlalu memakan tempat. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.." Jawab Grimmjow dengan super duper innocent.

'WHAAT!Bukan masalah itunya.." Jeritan batin Rukia.

"Pergi.." Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi ada di lantai muncul tepat di depan Grimmjow.

"A..apa maksudmu pergi.. Aku sudah memutuskan akan tinggal disini." Seru Grimmjow.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal di sini HAH!" Celetuk Ulquiorra pedas.

"Tentu saja aku." Jawab Grimmjow lebih tegas..

"Ku bilang pergi.KUCING BODOH!." Seru Ulquiorra dengan deathglarenya..

"Ku bilang aku tidak BRENGSEK!" Seru Grimmjow nggak kalah dengan deathglarenya.

Sekarang mereka berdua saling bertarung lewat deathglarenya. Sementara si cewek tokoh utama malah di cuekin.

'Sepertinya hidupku takan pernah damai lagi' batin Rukia.

"Hei, jendelaku yang pecah, cepat betulkan.." Seru Rukia menghentikan aksi deathglare antara Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow.

Yah..Kehidupan Rukia yang baru akan di mulai dari sekarang. Penuh kekonyolan dan ramai. Semoga Rukia bisa mengatasi 2 ekor kucing yang selalu bertengkar itu dengan sabar..AMIEN..~_`..

TBC

Yo..yo..yo.. Chapter 4 selesai juga, meski dalam keadaan sakit, akibatnya ni chap paling pendek.. Tapi gomene minna, di chap ini agak echi kali ya... Gomene..Gomene...

Oh ya, untuk yang review pengen di buatin rate M, aku bingung. Cz Q gak ahli. Mendeskripsikan ciuman aja bingung. Kayaknya q gak punya bakat buat bikin rate M... Tapi kalau yang mintanya banyak, mungkin bisa q usahakan..hehehe...

Ulquiorra :*tiba-tiba dateng* jangan di bikin author gila.

Vida "eh ada ulquiorra, udah sembuh toh..hehe*cengengesan* oh tentang rate M, q juga masih bingung.

Ulquiorra :Q bilang jangan di bikin.

Vida "eh.. tapi kalau yang reviewnya banyak, ya gimana ya. Masa aku mengecewakan mereka. Lagipula, sepertinya kamu menikmatinya..*menyerinagi iblis*

Ulquiorra : Siapa..!*malingin wajah*

Vida : hehehe...

Grimmjow : hei author stress, kenapa di munculnya q yang perdana kok jadi malu-malu sama lemah di depan si STOICK sich..

Ulquiorra :Kau memang lemah Grimmjow.

Grimmjow : apa kau bilang, enak saja. Ayo sini lawan aku.

Vida :hei jangan bertarung disini, mau menghancurkan kamar ku apa..

Ulqui+Grimm :cerewet..*deathglare*

Vida :*matung* po..pokonya review trus yah.. arigatou..hiks..hiks.. kamar ku *nangis gaje*

Oh ya q mau nanya nich minna.. Ulquioraa cocok ngga ya sama Neliel? Tolong kasih pendapat kalian. Atau ada yang lebih cocok lagi, selain Uquihime or Ulquiruki, trus Grimmjow cocoknya sama siapa yach... Yolong kasih pendapat kalian, soalnya penting..

Arigatou gozaimasu minna...T_T...


	5. Chapter 5

BANJAIIIIII!Chapter 5*teriak-teriak gaje*.Huf..akhirnya update juga…Gomene minna,lagi-lagi aku yang terjadi sehingga aku telat.

-Pertama :Komputer di rumah rusak

-Kedua :Warnet mm..males.

-Ketiga :Numpang di home sodara. Dan akhirnya update juga….

Q ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang udah baca sama reviewnya. Tanpa kalian hiks..vida nggak akan sampe sini gozaimasu*lebay mode-on*

Gomene buat kesalahan yang ada di chap sebelumnya,banyak banget MINNA... Terutama vida mau ngucapin ke Riku Aida,Jee-ya Zettyra,Cecania Kuroshiyu,Ararancha,Ejey Series,Lucia d'Neko,Owl'vestris'kyo.

Arigatou wat kalian yang udah baca sama review. Arigatou..arigatou*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Oh ya,mungkin di chap ini romancenya q tambahin dikit. Semoga para reader suka ya...

Yaudah kita langsung aja OK..LETS GO MINNA...CAOOO!

Disclaimer :Hanya orang yang nggak berpendidikan yang nggak tau kalau Bleach punya Tite Kubo XP...

Summary : Ulquiorra bingung dengan dirinya bila berdekatan dengan Rukia. Dadanya selalu berdebar-debar,tapi dia nggak ngerti apa yang ia rasain. Sementara Rukia sendiri juga bingung,kenapa dia sekarang nggak bisa natap Ulquiorra. Apalagi sekarang dengan di adainnya event liburan musim panas.. Kelas Rukia pergi berlibur ke sebuah tempat yang nggak akan pernah di bayangin oleh mereka..

Hold Me Ulquiorra

What This Feeling?

Rukia berjalan santai menuju apartemenya. Saat mau membuka pintu,dia melihat ada surat di kotak suratnya,lalu diapun mengambil dan melihat siapa pengirimnya. Bola mata violetnya melebar saat membaca nama pengirim surat itu,dia pun tersenyum. Lalu ia pun membuka pintu apartemenya.

"Aku pulang.."Serunya saat berdiri di depan pintu…

BRUUKK!

Sebuah panci terbang dan mendarat dengan sukses di muka Rukia. Wajah Rukia yang imutpun langsung mengkerut saat melihat penghuni lain apartemenya itu sedang asyik ngelempar-lempar barang.

"Sialan stoick brengsek! Hari ini kau harus menerima tantangan ku,terima ini."Seru Grimmjow dengan melempar-lempar alat masak yang ada di dapur.

Ulquiorra dengan mudah menghindarinya. "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau kucing bodoh,jangan ganggu aku lagi*hayah,kayak lagu Olga..hehee*.

"Aku akan terus mengganggumu kalau kau tidak menerima tantanganku Rasakan i..."Belum sempat Grimmjow ngelempar ketel ke arah Ulquiorra,panci udah terbang ke mukanya. Ulquiorra dengan sigap menghindari tubuh Grimmjow yang ambruk ke lantai.

"SIAPA SICH KURANG AJ..ar.." Grimmjow sama Ulquiorra langsung sweetdrop saat melihat Rukia yang sudah berdiri di depan mereka dengan deathglarenya 100.000 volt*emank listrik*.

"Kalian berdua..."Ucap Rukia pelan namun menakutkan membuat Grimmjow keringat dingin. "KALIAN BERDUA APA TIDAK BISA SEHARI SAJA TIDAK BERTENGKAR!HAH!"Teriak Rukia,Ulquiorra sama Grimmjow langsung diem gaya bersimpuh. "Kalian kan udah bukan anak kecil lagi,masa setiap hari harus bertengkar. Apa kalian tidak malu! Dan kau Grimmjow!"Seru Rukia si Grimmjow langsung kaget. "JANGAN PERNAH MELEMPAR ALAT-ALAT DAPUR MENGERTI!"Seru Rukia dengan deathglare yang benar-benar mirip medusa,si Grimmjow langsung ngangguk. "Dan kau Ulquiorra!"Seru Rukia, Ulquiorra cuman diem. "Harusnya kau juga nggak usah ladenin Grimmjow,kalau mau bertengkar di luar saja. MENGERTI!" Si Ulquioora ikut-ikutan ngangguk... "Dan untuk kalian berdua..Bla..Bla..Bla..!"

Pokonya beberapa jam Rukia ngomelin tuh para anak kucing yang nyasar ke rumahnya itu.

CEMPLUUNG!

Kodok loncat ke kolam...

* * *

"HAH..Kalian benar-benar membuatku cape."Seru Rukia.

'Ya iyalah cape,dari tadi ngomel terus ampe ini kakiku kesemutan gara-gara duduk bersimpuh,aduuchh keram sampe nggak bisa berdiri.'Batin Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra sich cuman diem,lalu bola mata hijaunya menangkap sebuah amplop di meja. "Itu apa onna?"Tanyanya.

Ekspresi Rukia langsung berubah seolah melupakan sesuatu. "Oh ya,tadi ada surat. Hampir aku lupa,kalian sich!"Seru Rukia lalu mengambil amplop yang ada di meja.

"Surat.."Ekspresi Ulquiorra sedikit bingung,Si Grimmjow masih kesemutan.

"Iya,tadi aku menemukanya di kotak suratku. Ini dari Hisana- nee san."Seru Rukia sambil mulai membaca surat itu.

"Hisana..?"Tanya Grimmjow,masih nggak bisa berdiri.

"Iya,dia kakak perempuanku. Tapi dia sudah menikah dan sekarang tinggal di Korea bersama suaminya Byakuya-nii.."Ujarnya lalu membuka amplop itu."HMM.."Rukia menggumam tidak jelas.

.

.

.

_Dear Rukia chan_

_O genki desu ka__?Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu semenjak kau tinggal sendiri,apa kau sehat-sehat saja disana?Nee san mengkhawatirkanmu. Oh ya!Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas kan? Bagaimana kalau kau habiskan liburanmu di Korea. Oh ya!Ini no Hp nee san,jika kamu mau memberi kabar bisa langsung telpon nee san.. 0813xxxxx*takut nyambung,jadi xxx aja yah*. Nee san tunggu telponnya._

_By Hisana Kuchiki_

.

.

.

"HMM..Benar juga,aku sudah lama tidak memberi kabar ke Hisana-nee san. Apa ku telpon sekarang saja ya.. Yoshh!Ku telpon saja."Rukia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya,lalu mengangkat gagang telpon dan mulai memencet tombol nomor.

TATITUT..TATITUT..TATITUT...

Begitulah bunyi tombol nomor yang di pencet Rukia.

TUUUUT!TUUUUT!

Suara telpon yang mulai menyambung.

"_MOSHI..MOSHI.._"Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang lembut dari balik telpon.

"Nee san!"Seru Rukia.

"_Rukia- chan? Apa ini Rukia- chan?_" Tanya wanita dari balik telpon itu.

"Hai!Hisana-nee san. Ini Rukia." Jawab Rukia.

"_Rukia-chan sudah lama sekali nee san tidak mendengar suaramu. O genki desu ka? Kau tidak sakitkan,kapan kau akan berlibur disini. Nee san rindu sekali._"

"Daijoge nee san,aku sehat-sehat saja kok. Mm,masalah liburan musim panas aku tidak tau bisa berlibur disana atau tidak. Soalnya anak-anak di kelasku mengadakan acara berlibur bersama. Jadi aku tidak tau nee san."Ucap Rukia sambil memutar-mutar kabel telpon. Ke dua kucing cuman mandangin Rukia.

"_Begitu ya._"Ucap wanita di balik telpon itu sedikit kecewa. "_Baiklah tidak apa-apa,tapi liburan selanjutnya kau harus berlibur disini._" Seru wanita yang di panggil Hisana itu.

"Hai nee san aku janji. Oh ya,sudah dulu yah. Soalnya interlokal jadi mahal. Sampai jumpa nee san."Ucap Rukia.

"_OK,sampai jumpa Rukia-chan._" Ujar Hisana.

Dan hubungan telponpun terputus.

'Sepertinya nee san juga sehat-sehat saja,syukurlah.'Batin Rukia. 'Oh ya,aku harus membereskan barang-barangku untuk pergi besok.'Rukia mengambil sebuah koper dari lemarinya,lalu memasukan beberapa baju dan peralatan lainya hingga itu koper penuh. Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow cuman mandangin sambil ngangkat alis.

"Kau mau kemana Rukia-chan?"Tanya Grimmjow yang sekarang udah bisa berdiri.

Rukia nggak menjawab,tapi mandangin Ulquiorra sama Grimmjow.

'Aku lupa dengan mereka,bagaimana ini.' Rukia mulai berfikir sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ulquiorra sama Grimmjow tambah bingung dech.

* * *

Ke esokan harinya

Matahari bersinar terang menyinari para murid kelas 2-3 yang sedang menunggu bis di tengah terik matahari yang amat sangat panas.

"Gila ni bis,kapan datenganya. Panas nich."Gerutu pemuda berambut orange sambil ngibas-ngibas bajunya.

"Iya nich,aduchh panas." Tambah perempuan berambut orange pula.

"Sumpah GW gak kuat lagi nich,busyet dah panas banget."

Pokonya banyak keluh kesah yang tercurah saat menunggu bis datang. Rukia sendiri lagi ngibas-ngibas kipas yang ia buat dari kertas. Matanya melirik sana-sini berharap bis datang dan segera membawa dirinya dari cuaca yang amat menyiksa ini. Tapi bola matanya melebar bukan karena melihat bis datang,melainkan dua orang pemuda yang bagi dia udah nggak asing lagi.

"Ulquiorra,Grimmjow!"Serunya sedikit kaget waktu ngeliat dua pemuda yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Wahh!Itu Ulquiorra-kun,eh tunggu. Rukia,bukanya itu orang yang pernah dateng ke sekolah lalu menculikmu?"Tanya Orihime.

"Maksudmu Grimmjow? Dia nggak nyulik aku kok."Sahut Rukia.

'Tapi,kalau di pikir-pikir lagi kejadianya. Emang di culik sich.'

"Rukia,kejam sekali kau meninggalkan kami berdua di rumah."Gerutu Grimmjow yang sekarang sudah ada di depan Rukia dan Orihime.

"EH..Di rumah?" Orihime bingung.

Rukia langsung panic,soalnya nggak ada yang tau kalau Ulquiorra sama Grimmjow tinggal di rumahnya. "I..i.. itu karena aku bilang akan mengajak mereka berdua,tapi aku malah lupa lalu meninggalkan mereka di rumahnya,aku tidak tau kalian akan mengijinkan atau tidak .."Jawab Rukia gelagapan. 'Aduch,barusan aku ngomong apa?"

"Wahh!Benarkah,bagus sekali. Tentu saja kami tidak keberatan,iya kan Kurosaki-kun."Orihime melirik Pemuda berambut orange dan mendapat anggukan.

"NO PROBLEM! Lagipula tambah banyak orang tambah rame kan,jadi nggak masalah. iya kan sensei."Sekarang Ichigo melirik sensei berkacamata yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ya,tidak masalah sich. Silahkan saja, kamar di vila ku masih ada."Jawab sensei berkacamata itu.

"YOSSH! Sudah di putuskan kalian boleh ikut."Seru Ichigo semangat 45 sambil merangkul pundak Ulquiorra sama Grimmjow.

Yang bersangkutan malah nggak ngerti apa yang sedang terjadi,Rukia cengok lalu cengengesan.

'Baguslah. Kalau mereka ku tinggal di rumah cuman berdua,bisa-bisa rumahku sudah rata dengan tanah.' Batin Rukia sambil ngusap-ngusap dada.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu di tengah cuaca yang amat membakar jiwa,hati,juga amarah soalnya panas banget. Akhirnya bis yang di tunggu-tunggu dateng siap mengantar para anak-anak yang akan berlibur ini.

* * *

Suasana di bis sangatlah rame,ada yang nyanyi-nyanyi,joget-joget pokoknya seru-seruan. Rukia duduk bareng Tatsuki di tempat duduk jajaran ke 4. Sedangkan Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow berdiri bareng ichigo dan anak-anak laen yang lagi asyik joget-jogetan.

"Tisu ku habis,minta ke Orihime dech."Gumam Rukia lalu diapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat duduk Orihime yang ada di depan. Tapi tiba-tiba...

CKKIIITTT!

Bis mengerem mendadak,alhasil Rukia yang nggak berhasil menyeimbangi tubuhnya untuk berdiri, terjatuh ke arah depan. Tapi tepat sebelum tubuh Rukia menyentuh lantai bis,ada sepasang lengan yang menopang tubuhnya. Rukia sedikit kaget lalu melihat siapa pemilik lengan itu.

"Ulquiorra!"Serunya saat melihat Ulquiorra yang ada di depanya.

Ulquiorra memandang wajah Rukia dalam. Bola matanya yang hijau memandang Rukia membuat semburat merah nemplok di wajah Rukia. Rukia mencoba mengendalikan debaran jantung yang kini memuncak hampir meledak.

"Hei pak sopir hati-hati donk."Teriak Ichigo.

"Gomene,tadi ada yang nyebrang."Seru pak sopir lalu melajukan bisnya lagi.

"Te..terima kasih Ulquiorra."Ucap gadis bermata violet itu terbata-bata lalu berdiri lagi dengan kedua kakinya.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah onna."Ujar Ulquiorra.

"I..iya."Rukia mengangguk sambil menundukan kepalanya,menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

Ulquiorra bingung dengan keadaan Rukia lalu mencoba mendekati wajahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja onna?"Tanyanya tepat di depan wajah Rukia, hanya berjarak beberapa cm lagi kedekatan wajah merah lebih leluasa melukis di wajah Rukia. Ulquiorra memandang Rukia yang lagi keliatan malu-malu jadi ikut-ikutan gelagapan.

DAG..DIG..DUG..

Jantung Ulquiorra tiba-tiba bersenandung kencang saat melihat wajah Rukia dari dekat.

'Ada apa dengan jantungku,kenapa rasanya..'Batin Ulquiorra. Dia bingung dengan sensasi yang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Melihat wajah mungil Rukia membuatnya tidak karuan. Dekat,dia dekatkan lagi wajahnya ke wajah mungil Rukia. Sangat dekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Bola mata Rukia melebar saat mendapati wajah Ulquiorra begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Hidung mancung Ulquiorra menyentuh lembut hidung Rukia. Perlahan Ulquiorra menyentuh pipi putih Rukia,Rukia hanya menutup mata.

'Aduuchh..deket banget.'Batin Rukia. Semakin lama Rukia tidak bisa mengendalikan debaran jantung yang terus bersimponi di dadanya. Sementara Ulquiorra juga nggak ngerti apa arti lagu yang tengah di buat oleh jantungnya. Ia merasa nyaman menyentuh pipi Rukia. Sekejap ia terhipnotis oleh keadaan pandang bibir mungil Rukia,sedetik lagi ia menyentuh bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya...

"WOOII!Stoick brengsek loe lagi ngapain?"Teriak Grimmjow dari arah belakang membuyarkan semua hipnotis yang tadi tengah Ulquiorra rasakan. Buru-buru dia melepaskan tanganya yang sedari tadi nempel di pipi Rukia. Rukia pun buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

Ulquiorra berjalan hati-hati mendekati Grimmjow. "Ada apa kucing bodoh?"Tanyanya ketus.

"Tadi kau sedang apa dengan Rukia?Kok dari tadi diem aja disana?"Tanya Grimmjow. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab lalu dia melewati Grimmjow dan berdiri di pinggiran pintu. Si Grimmjow bingung plus kesal soalnya di cuekin.

'Tadi,apa yang akan kulakukan padanya..ck sial.'Decahnya dalam hati lalu menyentuh bibirnya,terbayang lagi wajah Rukia yang hendak menghipnotisnya tadi. 'Kenapa dia tadi terlihat manis sekali.'Gumamnya dalam hati.

DEG...

Jantungnya terasa berdetak lebih cepat lagi. 'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku?'Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Sementara Rukia juga masih diem sambil berdiri belum beranjak dari tempatnya yang hampir jatuh.

'Tadi kukira Ulquiorra mau menciumku. Aduuch..ada apa denganku. Jantungku berdetak terus gak karuan. Wajah Ulquiorra juga terlihat berbeda,aduchh..ku gak ngerti.!'Batin Rukia.

Rukia nggak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi memperhatikanya,lalu menyeringai. Diapun mengambil Hpnya yang ada di dalam tas,lalu mengetik sesuatu.

_FROM : TATSUKI_

_Tatsuki,sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik. Kau juga melihatnyakan. Bagaimana kalau kita membantu mereka. Sepertinya mereka masih belum menyadarinya. Di event musim panas ini kita buat mereka bersatu dan meyadari perasaan masing-masing OK.._

_ BY : ORIHIME_

HAH..Yang baca malah menghela nafas.

'Ya,ku emang liat sich. Tapi ku malas mengurusi percintaan kayak gini. MM..Tapi mungkin akan jadi menarik kalau liat perkembanganya. Lagipula kalau aku bilang tidak Orihime pasti bawel.'Batin Tatsuki lalu mengetik sesuatu di Hpnya.

FROM : ORIHIME

OK!

BY : TATSUKI

HEHEHE..Lalu kedua orang itupun menyeringai.

SEERR...

'Kok tiba-tiba jadi merinding ya.'Batin Rukia dan Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa daerah,memakan beberapa jam. Akhirnya bis yang mengantar anak-anak yang akan berlibur di vila senseinya ini berhenti tepat di sebuah tempat yang membuat mereka melongok,mulut mereka menganga. Nggak percaya akan apa yang ada di hadapanya.

Mereka semua tidak beranjak dari tempat mereka turun dari bis,sementara bis sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Mereka masih terdiam tak bergerak melihat sebuah rumah besar tapi bobrok yang di sebut senseinya itu sebuah vila. Di sekelilingnya hanyalah pohon-pohon besar bagaikan hutan dan di ujung jalan sana terdapat sebuah taman kuburan yang menambah suasana yang bener-bener membuat para anak-anak itu menghayalkan sesuatu akan muncul dari balik tanah itu.

"A..ano sensei!Apa kita tidak salah tempat."Akhirnya ada salah seorang yang berani bicara.

"Benar sensei. Katanya kita akan ke vila sensei."Tambah seorang lagi.

"Kita tidak salah tempat,dan ini memang vila ku. Baguskan."Jawab sensei dengan senyum inocentnya malahan bertabur bunga saat mengatakan "BAGUSKAN".

Semua yang ada di situ langsung sweetdrop merinding.

'Harusnya kita nggak percaya waktu Aizen sensei bilang mengijinkan kita berlibur di vilanya.'Bisik salah seorang anak sambil berkumpul membentuk lingkaran.

'Benar. Di lihat dari kebiasaan sensei yang selalu menceritakan cerita seram di akhir pelajaran,harusnya kita lebih memahami.'Tambah seseorang pemuda berambut merah yang di kuncir. Dan menerima anggukan dari semuanya.

'Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?'Tanya pemuda berambut orange.

'Kagak tau!Kabur kan nggak mungkin!'Jawab pemuda berambut biru tua sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hei..kalian semua sedang apa. Ayo cepat masuk."Seru Aizen sensei. Semua orang cuman sweetdrop,lalu dengan terpaksa berjalan menuju rumah hantu *pletak*maksudnya vila itu.

'Luarnya jelek,mungkin dalamnya bagus.'Batin semuanya mencoba menenangkan diri.

Tapi hanya satu orang yang nggak beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri.

"Onna. Kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Ulquiorra ke Rukia yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'Aduch!Nakutin banget sich, aku nggak mau nginep nich?'Batin Rukia sambil terus diem gak bergerak sedangkan ekspresi wajahnya udah nggak karuan lagi.

HAH..Ulquiorra menghela nafas. "Kau takut onna?"Tanya Ulquiorra datar,lalu di balas anggukan Rukia.

Gadis yang satu ini paling lemah kalau udah berhubungan dengan sesuati yang menyeramkan.

'Biasanya selalu marah-marah,tapi ternyata dia memiliki sesuatu yang di takutinya.' Batin Ulquiorra,lalu diapun hanya senyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Rukia. Mata violet Rukia sedikit melebar melihat uluran tangan Ulquiorra.

"Tidak apa-apa onna,kan ada aku. Aku akan kau takut aku akan menggenggam tanganmu."Ujar Ulquiorra dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Entah dari mana kata-kata itu muncul yang jelas sukses membuat Rukia cengok melihat wajah Ulquiorra yang putih pucat tersinari cahaya matahari tenggelam yang berwarna ke orangean.

Tapi entah mengapa itu membuat Rukia sedikit nyaman. Dia menerima Uluran tangan Ulquiorra lalu berjalan menuju rumah hantu*di bletak lagi*maksudnya vila Aizen sensei.

Di hiasi cahaya SunSet yang indah,angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai rambut. Tak bisa mengalahkan betapa nyamannya hati Rukia saat ini,meski dia juga nggak tau kenapa. Tapi..tangannya yang di genggam Ulquiorra terasa begitu hangat. Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya yang memerah nenatap wajah Ulquiorra dari samping.

"Kenapa aku bisa ngomong gitu. Entah kenapa,saat melihat wajahnya yang sedang jadi ingin melindunginya."Gumam Ulquiorra.

Uquiorra masih belum mengerti perasaan apa yang sedang di rasakanya. Tapi dia merasa nyaman akan perasaanya itu. Dia tidak tahu,jika seorang laki-laki ingin melindungi seorang wanita jawabannya hanya satu...Semua akan terungkap di acara liburan musim panas ini,meski ada sedikit campur tangan seeorang yang udah gatel ngeliat hubungan mereka. Dia pun hanya menyeringai...

"Hehehehe.."

TBC

Selesai... CHAP 5 SELESAI... Acara liburanya akan di lanjutkan di chap selanjutnya. Penasaran apa yang bakal terjadi di acara liburan musim panas di vila Aizen sensei. Terus baca aja...

Ngomong-ngomong di chap ini Ulqui udah ngerasa ada yang aneh sama dirinya waktu deket-deket Rukia. Tapi masih belom tau artinya, di chap-chap selanjutnya akan ada kemajuan..

Jangan lupa setelah baca di review ya minna! Jangan numpang lewat doank ya... Akan q tunggu review dari kalian. Oh ya,jika ada ide buat acara di liburan ketik dan kirim ke reviewanya. Karena ku berniat membuat acara yang gokil plus yang nggak bisa di lupain oleh murid-murid q masih amatir bikin cerita gokil,apalagi buat acara itu minna yang punya ide silahkan kirim ke review fic ini..OC... Q tunggu ide-ide kalian...

Ulquiorra : Katanya romancenya bakal nambah, kagak ada yang terjadi.

Vida : mm..begitu ya.. sabar, di chap selanjutnya bakal romantic banget dech.. Ulqui chan sabar aja ya..

Ulquiorra : Was loe kalau boong..

Vida : Iya dech kagak akan boong*maybe*.

Ulquiorra : Buat kalian reader reader bantu nich auhtor,buat acara seru di chap selanjutnya. Jadi jangan lupa Reviewnya. Kalau nggak di review akan ku tembakan cero orcuras pada kalian*udah siap-siap nembakin cero*

Vida : Ulquiorra chan jangan,kalau di tembak nanti nggak ada yang baca,trus sapa yang mau review.

Ulquiorra : *diem*

Vida : Nah reader, aku akan menunggu ide-ide lucu dari kalian,pengalaman sendiri juga boleh. Yo...semangat... kumohon jangan lupa di review*puppy eyes* kalau nggak di review q kan jadi gak tau harus lanjutin apa nggak. Karena itu minna review yah...

Arigatou Gozaimasu...^^

Ganbatte..ganbatte...

REVIEW-

REVIEW-

REVIEW-


	6. Chapter 6

NIHAAOOOO! Akhirnya Vida kembalii!WKWWKWKWKW!*Teriak pake super big toa*

BAK..BIK..BUK..*Di keroyok Reader*

Vida:Reader kejam HIKS…*nangis bombay.*

Reader:Cih,masih inget loe ma ni fic.

Vida:Tentu sajalah. Makanya Vida balik lagi.*ngelap air mata*

Reader:Trus kenapa nggak dari kemarin?*natap tajam*

Vida:*merinding*Kan udah vida bilang,komputer Vida rusak. Jadinya telat.*puppy eyes*

Reader:ukh!*gak tahan*Trus kenapa nggak ke warnet?Kan bisa ngetik di warnet.

Vida:Suka nyasar jadi maen game .*senyum innocent*

Reader:Bilang aja loe males.*sinis*

Vida:ayolah!Vida kan udah update..gomenasaaiii…gomenasaiiii…*teriak2 histeris*

Reader:*nutup telinga*iya..iya..Udah sekarang terusin.

Vida:*ngangguk*OK…ayo kita mulai.

Reader:*duduk rapi*

Nggak perlu di baca dialog nggak penting di atas,ayo ah kita mulai. Sebelum itu,vida mau minta maaf ke reader yang dah nunggu ni fic di update*nggak ada yang nunggu kok*OK..LETS GOOOOOO!

.

.

.

Disclaimer

BleachTite Kubo Senpai

.

.

Author

Vida Tranquila

.

.

Summary:Pertemuan,percintaan,juga jantung yang berdebar-debar. Semuanya terjadi di acara liburan musim panas kali ini….

.

.

Hold Me Ulquiorra

.

.

A Pounding Heart and Blushing Face

DAG..DIG..DUG!

.

.

Matahari yang bersinar kini menutup matanya dan di gantikan oleh sang bulan purnama.

"AUNGG!" Aungan serigala liar terdengar dari berbagai sudut hutan,juga kuburan yang mengelilingi vila yang tengah menjadi tempat inap para murid yang berlibur.

"Ich!Kalo malem tambah serem aja. Iyakan Rukia?"Ujar cewek yang bernama Orihime Inoue itu. Tapi orang yang di panggil Rukia itu nggak nyahut. Malah asyik mandangin tanganya dengan wajah merah merona sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Aku akan melindungimu onna,kalau takut aku akan menggengegam tanganmu.'Entah perkataan siapa yang terlintas di benak Rukia,yang membuat rona merah di wajahnya tambah leluasa melukis dengan tinta merah.

Orihime cuman ngangkat alis dan bahu. Kakinya yang di tutupi celana jeans selutut pun melangkah mendekati tubuh mungil Rukia,dan duduk di tempat tidur di samping Rukia.

"Ne.. kau menyukai Ulquiorra_kun?"Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Rukia tersadar dari lamunanya.

"A..apa maksud_mu?"Rukia balik nanya dengan wajah blushing.

"Kau pernah bilang,kalau kau tidak pacaran dengan Ulquiorra_kun,tapi apa kau menyukainya?"Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu sontak membuat wajah mungil Rukia blushing abizz.

"A...nggak suka sama dia kok."Entah kenapa Rukia jadi gelagapan.

Orihime mandangin wajah Rukia,Rukia cuman nunduk dan kembali memandangi tangan kanannya.

'Aku..nggak suka dia kok,benarkan?'Batin Rukia.

Orihime yang mandangin kelakuan Rukia jadi tersenyum,lebih tepatnya sebuah seringai licik.

"Kalau begitu,bolehkan aku mendekati Ulquiorra_kun?"

Perkataan Orihime kali ini benar-benar membuat bola mata violet itu membulat menandakan dia sangat terkejut. "A..apa maksudmu Orihime?"Tanya Rukia dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

"Ya..tadinya aku mau menyerah saat melihat kau dan Ulquiorra_kun sangat akrab,jadi ku kira kalian pacaran. Tapi kau bilang nggak pacaran dan gak suka. Jadi nggak apa kan kalau aku yang mengincarnya. Lagi pula,Ulquiorra_kun itu tipe ku banget!"

Rukia sesaat terdiam mendengar perkataan teman sekamarnya itu. "Terserah!Nggak ada urusannya denganku."Ujarnya singkat lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju pintu keluar.

BLAM!

Suara pintu yang menandakan Rukia sudah tidak ada di kamar hanya menatap pintu yang tertutup itu. "Kalau nggak ada urusanya kenapa . Kalau di bilangin kayak gitu,aku nggak akan sungkan-sungkan ..he..he.." Ujarnya dalam tawa yang pelan.

Remang-remang lorong yang hanya di terangi sinar dari beberapa lampion api yang tergantung di setiap sudut berjalan sendiri di tengah lorong kenapa raut wajahnya memancarkan rasa kesal dan berhenti sejenak di tengah langkahnya,lalu memandangi lagi tangan kanannya.

'Genggaman tanganya masih terasa hangat.'Gumamnya dalam hati dengan mimik wajah yang memerah. Tapi cepat-cepat dia gelengkan kepalanya. 'Apa sich yang aku pikirkan.'Gumamnya lagi. Lalu dia pun duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari kayu. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi itu

HAH..Rukia menghela nafas pelan,entah kenapa dia bungkam dalam sunyi. Sampai dia tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain yang mendekatinya.

"Rukia,sedang apa kau di sini?" Terdengar suara yang berat dari arah samping pun melirik ke arah suara itu.

"Grimmjow!"Serunya saat melihat cowok berambut biru itu berdiri di sampingnya,lalu duduk di lantai dengan menyila kakinya dan di tahan dengan ke dua tangannya. Bola matanya yang biru melirik Rukia.

"Kau kenapa?Wajah mu lesu?"Tanyanya.

"EH..aku tidak apa-apa kok."Sahut Rukia.

"MM.."

Keduanya lalu hening.. Hujan mulai turun dengan rintik-rintik yang mulai membasahi jendela. Menambah kesan menakutkan di sekitar vila itu,mengingat sekeliling vila di hiasi hutan lebat dan taman kuburan yang luas dan tertutup kabut. Tanpa hujan pun,para murid kagak ada yang mau keluar dari vila meski hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan.

* * *

A/N:Pecun ich,masa takut.*Author di kasih deathglare sama Ichigo cs*

* * *

Hening..hanya tetesan hujan yang terdengar menemani Grimmjow dan Rukia. Rukia hanya bengong,sedangkan Grimmjow sesekali menggaruk-garuk pun semakin lama semakin deras.

"Hei,Grimmjow."Rukia memecahkan keheningan. Bola mata Grimmjow yang biru langit itu pun melirik Rukia lagi. "Aku ingin tanya,kau dan Ulquiorra,kenapa bisa tumbuh di.."Rukia belum menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Labolaturium Las Noches.."Grimmjow melanjutkan perkataan Rukia. Cewek bermata violet itu pun mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas,pertama kali membuka mata, aku sudah ada di sana. Kalau di lihat,para manusia itu menciptakan makhluk buatan dari awal tubuh terbentuk."Jelas Grimmjow dengan memandang langit-langit.

"Maksudmu dari bayi.."Rukia jadi sangat penasaran.

"Sepertinya begitu,yang jelas, dari awal aku lahir sampai sekarang aku ada di dalam Lab. Dan belum pernah sekalipun keluar."Ujar Grimmjow dengan sesekali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.*Maklum banyak kutu*author di siram air panas*

"Jadi kau belum pernah keluar."Seru Rukia sedikit kaget. "Lalu,bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra?"Rukia jadi semakin penasaran."Dia bisa keluar kan."

"Ya..dan itu membuat ku semakin kesal. Saat tahu dia kabur dari Lab dengan mudahnya,membuat ku ingin segera mengalahkanya. Padahal aku selalu berusaha untuk kabur berkali-kali,tapi si stoick brengsek itu bisa dengan mudahnya kabur. Padahal dari tampangnya dia tidak seperti punya niat untuk kabur. Tapi ternyata dia malah kabur mendahului ku. MENYEBALKAN!"Grimmjow mengeluarkan uneg-uneg nya dengan aura kemarahan yang memuncak dan mengepal tangan kanannya.

"Fuh..Ha..Ha..Ha..Ha..!"Tiba-tiba tawa Rukia meledak.

"Ke..kenapa kau tertawa."Blushing dan kesal terlukis di wajah Grimmjow.

"Gome..gome..hahaha.."Rukia mencoba menahan tawanya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin tanya lagi. Siapa sich orang yang menciptakan kalian,mungkin lebih tepatnya pemilik Lab itu?" Kini tawa Rukia mulai mereda.

"Emm..Pemiliknya. MM..kalau tidak salah namanya,Ai..Ai.. apa gito,aku lupa. Akh sial aku tidak ingat.. Siapa yah.. Aku tidak tau!" Grimmjow mulai frustasi dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.*maklum masih gatel*author ngibrit*

"Su..sudahlah Grimmjow,kau tak perlu memaksakan diri."Ujar Rukia mencoba menenangkan Grimmjow.

"Hmm..Keerrrr.."Grimmjow mulai mendengus bak seekor kucing yang manja pada majikanya.*author di cakar Grimmjow*

"Oh..ya..Teman sekamarmu siapa aja? Kau bisa akrab kan dengan mereka. Maaf yah,tiba-tiba mengajak mu ikut."Ujar Rukia sambil menundukan kepalanya menatap Grimmjow.

"Ah..tidak masalah,aku malah berterima kasih karena di ajak. Aku jadi bisa melihat dunia luar. Kalau teman sekamar ku laki-laki berambut orange.."

"Kurosaki maksudmu.."Tambah Rukia.

"Ah..iya itu namanya."Seru Grimmjow semangat.

"Hanya sama Kurosaki?"

"Eh.. seorang lagi.."Sahut Grimmjow pelan.

"siapa?"

"Si..Stoick brengsek!"Jawab Grimmjow dengan sedikit merona di wajahnya.

"Ulquiorra sekamar dengan mu." Seru Rukia. Si kucing biru cuman ngangguk pelan sambil malingin mukannya. Tapi bola mata violet Rukia bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Grimmjow. Rukia turun dari kursi kayu dan duduk di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Kau senang kan sekamar dengan Ulquiorra.."Goda Rukia dengan sedikit menyenggol bahu Grimmjow.

Grimmjow sedikit bergidik. "Si..siapa yang senang sekamar dengan kucing stoick itu."Grimmjow mencoba ngeles.

Tapi mendengar itu,Rukia malah menyeringai lalu mengelus rambut biru Grimmjow. "Kau begitu menyukai Ulquiorra . Kau kucing yang manis."Ujar Rukia sambil terus mengelus-elus kepala di rasakan rambut Grimmjow yang halus.

Semburat merah tambah menghiasi wajah Grimmjow. "Siapa yang menyukai si stoick brengsek itu. Aku ini membencinya."Seru Grimmjow sambil memutar badanya dan berhadapan dengan Rukia. Rukia sich ke enakan ngelus kepala Grimmjow.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba jantung Grimmjow serasa berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat wajah imut Rukia yang di hiasi senyuman yang manis. Dalam sekejap Grimmjow langsung sweetdrop dan berubah jadi chibi. Mukanya jadi terasa panas. Dan dia merasa,tangan Rukia yang mengelus kepalanya terasa sangat hangat.

'A..ada apa dengan ku?'Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tubuhnya yang gede terasa sangat kaku nggak bisa gerak.

Rukia yang menyadari keadaan Grimmjow sangat kaku sampai keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Grimmjow?Muka mu merah,apa kau demam?"Tanya Rukia.

DEG!

Jantung Grimmjow udah nggak bisa di kompromi lagi buat nurunin frekuensi detakannya yang semakin cepat. Wajahnya kini terasa sangat..sangat..saaangat panas saat kening Rukia nemplok di keningnya. Terlihat sangat jelas oleh mata biru Grimmjow mimic muka Rukia yang kini hanya beberapa cm saja dari mukanya. Tubuhnya kini jadi gemeteran gak karuan,mukanya semakin merah.

"Kau tidak demam. Tapi wajahmu merah sekali. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rukia saat menjauhkan keningnya dari kening Grimmjow.

Darah panas mulai bergejolak di dalam tubuh Grimmjow saat melihat bola mata violet Rukia menatap wajahnya dengan mimik cemas.

'A..ada apa dengan ku. Kenapa tubuh ku jadi terasa kaku. Jantung ku juga berdetak sangat yang terjadi padaku.'Batin Grimmjow yang mulai frustasi lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Grimmjow?"Kini Rukia benar-benar cemas. Di tatapnya lekat Grimmjow oleh ke 2 matanya.

BLUSHINGG ABIEZ!

Wajah Grimmjow sukses di sembur cat merah yang entah datang dari mana. Jantung yang berdetak semakin gak karuan. Tiba-tiba Grimmjow beranjak dari acara duduknya gak tahan menahan sensasi yang tengah ia alami.

"AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"Serunya sambil berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Rukia yang sweetdrop cengok dan bingung. Tanda Tanya gede nangkring di atas kepalanya.

"Kau sedang apa onna?"Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang Rukia,Rukia pun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu meski baginya suara itu terdengar tidak asing.

"Ulquiorra.."Seru cewek bermata violet itu melihat cowok dingin itu tengah memandangnya. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajahnya sedikit-demi sedikit. Rukia pun berdiri. "Aku tidak sedang apa-apa kok."

"hmm.."Ulquiorra cuman mendehem.

"Oh ya Ulquiorra. Sepertinya kau punya penggemar berat ya..hehehe.."Rukia tersenyum nakal.

"HAH.."Ulquiorra cuman ngangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau di perhatikan,Grimmjow itu lucu yah..hehehe."

Kali ini tatapan dingin yang Rukia dapatkan dari Ulquiorra. "Apa maksud mu onna?"

"Ah,bukan apa-apa. Tak usah di.."Belum sempat Rukia selesai bicara.

BRUUKK!

Ulquiorra mendorong tubuh Rukia ke dinding."UKH!"Erang Rukia.

Dingin,Ulquiorra menatap dingin Rukia. Rukia jadi sedikit takut dengan tatapan Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra…"

"Jangan bergerak."Kata Ulquiorra pelan.

DEG!

'Apa maksudnya..'Batin Rukia.

Jantung Rukia berdetak cepat saat bola matanya bertemu dengan bola mata Ulquiorra yang menatapnya dingin. Tangan ramping nan putih pucat itu menyentuh pipi Rukia. Dingin,itulah yang Rukia rasakan saat tangan Ulquiorra menyentuh pipinya. Keduanya hening tidak ada yang bicara. Rukia mulai menutup matanya. Sedangkan tangan Ulquiorra mulai turun dari pipi ke leher putih Rukia.

DEG!

Jantung Rukia semakin berdetak cepat. Sedangkan matanya tetap tertutup. Di tengah jantung yang berdebar di hiasi kesunyian.

"Dapat.."Suara datar Ulquiorra memecahkanya.

Rukia terdiam masih dalam menutup mata. Merasa tangan Ulquiorra mulai menjauh dari lehernya,diapun merasa bingung dan mencoba membuka matanya. Tepat saat ke 2 matanya terbuka,yang ada di hadapanya sosok yang menjijikan memiliki 8 kaki.

"KYAA!"Sontak Rukia kaget dan mundur ke belakang,tapi kaki kirinya ke sandung kaki kursi,dan membuatnya terjatuh. "aduchh..sakit." Erangnya sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit.

Ulquiorra cuman diem dan memandang Rukia datar.

"HAH*menghela nafas*kau ini selalu ceroboh ya onna."Sindir Ulquiora.

"Ck..itu kan gara-gara kau."Gerutu Rukia.

"Kenapa gara-gara ayo berdiri."Ulquiorra pun membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Tentu saja gara-gara kau. Kalau mau nangkap laba-laba kan tak perlu mendorong ku. Ku pikir mau ngapain."Gerutu Rukia dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

Ulquiorra cuman menatap Rukia,lalu menyeringai. "Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa onna?"Tanya Ulquiorra sebari tersenyum dengan niat menggoda Rukia.

"Ti..tidak ada yang ku pikir kan.."Jawab Rukia boong dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum."Apa yang ada di pikiranmu aku akan melakukan ini.."Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya tepat 1 cm lagi menyentuh wajah Rukia. Rukia jadi blushing dan grogi. Sementara bibir Ulquiorra hampir menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Tepat sebelum bibirnya tersentuh..

"HENTIKAAN!Berhenti menggoda ku,BAKA!."Rukia mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra dan memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah sudah nggak bisa di tahan lagi untuk menari di wajahnya.

Ulquiorra hanya cengok,dan terdiam ikut-ikutan menutup wajahnya. 'SIAL..Kenapa dia terlihat sangat lagi aku tidak berniat bercanda.'Gerutunya dalam hati sambil menutupi mukanya dengan sebelah tangan.

'Dasar Ulquiorra baka!Lagi pula kenapa dengan jantung ku yang selalu berdetak bila di dekatnya.'batin Rukia.

"Apa kau menyukai Ulquiorra_kun?"

Tiba-tiba perkataan Orihime terbesit di benaknya. 'AAH!Mana aku .'Serunya dalam hati sambil nahan blushing.

Rukia dan Ulquiorra akhirnya saling bungkam. Tiba-tiba…

"ULQUIORRA_KUN."Terdengar teriakan seorang cewek dari arah depan mereka. Mereka berdua pun meliriknya. Terlihat sosok cewek dengan rambut panjang berwarna orange yang berkibar-kibar,di belakangnya ada cewek berambut hitam.

""Seru Rukia .

Tiba-tiba tangan Orihime merangkul lengan Ulquiorra. Rukia dan Tatsuki sedikit kaget melihatnya

"Konbanwa Ulquiorra_chan."Sapa cewek berambut orange dengan senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya, dadanya yang gede sedikit nempel di lengan Ulquiorra,tapi Ulquiorra tidak menanggapinya.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba dada Rukia terasa sakit yang tidak bisa di ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Orihime?"Bisik Tatsuki.

"Kenapa?Aku hanya menyapa Ulquiorra_kun dan Rukia_chan saja."Sahut Orihime sambil berbisik juga.

"Tapi kenapa harus pake ngerangkul tangannya?""

"Rukia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak menyukai Ulquiorra. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan.."Ucap Orihime dengan volume suara yang bisa di dengar oleh Ulquiorra juga Rukia.

Raut wajah Rukia jadi sedikit pucat,sementara Ulquiorra menatap tajam ke Rukia seakan berkata'Benarkah kau tidak menyukai ku.'

" baik kita jalan-jalan yuk. Oh ya,sensei bilang jam 9 makan malam. Parah banget kan,masa jam 9 baru makan."Seru Orihime sambil terus menggandeng lengan Ulquiorra.

Rukia yang melihat itu merasa sakit. Entah kenapa?

" mau mandi. Kalian saja yang pergi .."Rukia pun meninggalkan Ulquiorra bersama Orihime dan Tatsuki.

Tatsuki yang memandang Rukia pergi merasa tidak enak hati. 'Orihime,apa kau sungguh-sungguh?'Bisiknya lagi mencoba memastikan. Tapi yang dia dapat sebuah senyuman dan..

"Aku tidak pernah bohong Tatsuki_chan."Sahut cewek berambut orange itu.

Tatsuki hanya menelan ludah. Dia sudah mengerti sifat temanya ini. Kalau masalah seperti ini,dia pasti serius.

"Ayo Ulquiorra_kun kita berkeliling."Ajak Orihime,entah kenapa Ulquiorra mau aja ngikut sambil di gandeng. Tatsuki masih diam di tempat.

'Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukanya Orihime. Bagaimana dengan Rukia,kau bilang akan membantu mereka. Kenapa jadi begini.'Batin Tatsuki. Akhirnya diapun menyerah dan kembali ke kamar.

* * *

Di dalam vila..

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Cowok berambut biru itu melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa denganku. Jantung ku berdebar terus. Wajahnya,entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis."Gumamnya sambil mengingat wajah Rukia yang sedang tersenyum.

DEG!

Tanpa di pinta jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi. "AAHH!SIALAN..ADA APA DENGANKU!"Teriaknya sambil terus berjalan dan tidak melihat ke depan alhasil sebuah pintu terbuka dan…

BUUKK!

Sukses menabrak wajahnya. "Adudududuuhh!"Grimmjow langsung jongkok sambil menutupi mukanya yang sakit akibat nabrak pintu.

"AH,gomene. Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya seorang gadis yang keluar dari balik pintu itu. Rambut hijau toskanya berkibar saat mencoba mendekati Grimmjow yang tengah jongkok. Grimmjow pun menoleh dengan menahan sakit di wajahnya yang kini sukses merah. Mata birunya menatap lekat perempuan yang ada di hadapanya. Dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah..

"Hati-hati nich..dasar cewek lumut."Sebuah gerutuan dan cacian.

CTEKK!

Sebuah cetakan urat di dahi perempuan itu."APA KAU saja menyalahkan orang. Kau sendiri yang salah tidak lihat ke depan waktu jalan. DASAR BAKA!"Perempuan itu pun nggak mau kalah.

"APA KAU BILANG..DASAR CEWEK LUMUTAN!"Grimmjow semakin menjadi dengan deathglare nya.

"BAKA!"Perempuan itu pun nggak mau kalah,dia pun memberikan deathglarenya.

Terjadilah perang deathglare untuk beberapa saat,tapi di ganggu oleh..

CEKLEEKK!

Sebuah pintu di belakang Grimmjow terbuka dan sukses menabrak punggung Grimmjow sehingga tubuh gedenya menabrak tubuh perempuan berambut hijau toska itu dan terjatuh.

"HAHAHA…"Suara tawa orang yang berdosa membuka pintu dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di bawahnya. Dengan rasa tak bersalah pun dia pergi meninggalkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga.

Bola mata biru menatap bola mata berwarna hajel. Wajah mereka sangat dekat,jelas aja dekat. Orang bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dengan posisi Grimmjow di atas menindih tubuh gadis berambut hijau itu. Bukannya berdiri,mereka malah bengong. Tapi dengan cepat di hilangkan pikiran aneh yang mulai terbayang di dalam otak,cewek berambut hijau itu mendorong tubuh Grimmjow sampai terbentur ke dinding.

"UKH!"Erang Grimmjow

Cewek berambut hijau memegangi bibirnya,tapi Grimmjow malah bengong memandangi cewek itu. Lalu dia pun berdiri dan mendekati cewek itu,entah kenapa tatapanya belum sempat mendekati seutuhnya, cewek berambut hiaju toska itu memberi bogem mentah ke arah Grimmjow.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT DASAR MESUUM!"Teriak nya lalu berlari meninggalkan Grimmjow yang lagi-lagi tersungkur ke arah dinding. Tapi kali ini mimik wajahnya bukan kesakitan malah sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Entah kenapa ,aku merasa bibirnya terasa hangat."Gumamnya,tak sadar kalau wajahnya memerah lebih dari tadi.

* * *

Di sebuah halaman depan vila,Ulquiorra dan Orihime sedang berduaan.

"Ne..Ulquiorra_kun. Kita duduk yuk di sana."Ajak Orihime sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi taman. Gak tau ada angin apa,Ulquiorra yang biasanya cuek dingin sekarang jadi penurut.

"Rukia sudah bilang kalau dia tidak menyukai Ulquiorra."

Entah kenapa,kata-kata itu terus terngiang di benaknya.

'Ada apa denganku.'Hanya itu yang sedari tadi dia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime akhirnya duduk bersama di kursi taman yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran di pegangannya.

"Ulquiorra_kun ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."Orihime memulai pembicaraan.

Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya datar.

"Apa kau mau jadi pacar ku. Aku menyukaimu semenjak kau datang ke sekolah,karena itu maukan kamu jadi pacar ku?"Orihime langsung to the point begitu saja.

Ulquiorra masih menatapnya datar. "Kenapa?"Tanya cowok bermata emerald itu.

* * *

Gadis bermata violet itu pun berjalan menelusuri lorong vila. Tapi terlihat dari wajahnya kalau dia sedang tidak bersemangat

"Apa Orihime benar-benar menyukai Ulquiorra yah?"Gumamnya sambil terus berjalanm."Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkannya. Aku memang bilang ke Orihime kalau aku tidak suka ke kucing bodoh itu. Benar ku bilang tidak menyukainya. Tapi kenapa dada ku terasa sakit."Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat 2 orang yang tengah duduk di halaman vila di sebuah kursi kayu dari celah pintu.

"Itu Orihime dan Ulqui..orra."Saat mengucapkan nama terakhir entah kenapa dia berdebar-debar.

Orihime diam sejenak. "Itu..karena kau keren,aku menyukai semua yang ada di dalam diri Ulquiorra_kun"Kata Orihime dengan penuh percaya diri. "Karena itu maukan kau menjadi pacar ku."Kali ini Orihime melembutkan nada perkataannya. Dia pun menutup mata perlahan dan mendekati wajah Ulquiorra.

DEG!

Jantung Rukia berdetak kencang saat mendengar apa yang di katakan Orihime. Tapi dia pun tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Orihime benar-benar menyukai Ulquiorra!Harusnya aku tak usah peduli,tapi kenapa?"Bisiknya pada diri sendiri,tak sadar ada orang yang mendekatinya.

"Rukia sedang apa kau?"Suara berat yang rada cempreng.

Rukia pun sontak kaget dan gak sengaja mendorong pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu menjadi lebih lebar,terlihatlah sosok Rukia oleh sepasang mata emerald itu. Rukia yang merasa tidak enak pun langsung lari begitu saja.

"Eh!Rukia!Kenapa sich?"Cowok berambut orange itu pun bingung sendiri,lalu mata coklatnya memandang ke arah Ulquiorra dan Orihime yang sudah membuka matanya. "Sedang apa kalian?Lebih baik cepat,makan malam sebentar menyuruh kita segera datang ke ruang makan. HAH!Moga-moga makanannya gak parah kayak tempatnya." Ujar cowok berambut orange itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime hening sesaat. Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra beranjak dari kursi kayu lalu berniat pergi meninggalkan Orihime.

"Ne..Ulquiorra_kun,apa kau menyukai Rukia_chan? Tanya Orihime. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab,malah menyeringai dan langsung menarik tangan Orihime dan menciumnya sedikit kaget,hanya beberapa detik saja ciuman itu pun berakhir. Orihime mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra,memandangnya marah tapi malu. Ulquiorra memandang Orihime dingin.

"Bibir mu takkan bisa menggantingkannya."Ujar Ulquiorra dengan sebuah seringai dan menjilat telunjuk jarinya,terasa tatapan dingin yang ia tunjukan ke Orihime. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Orihime yang masih bengong.

"A..apa yang.."Orihime gak tau harus ngomong apa.

* * *

Di kamar yang remang-remang itu,tubuh mungil Rukia terbaring lemas.

"Kenapa aku melarikan diri,kenapa seolah ku tak ingin melihatnya. Kenapa aku serasa tidak rela menyaksikanya. Ada apa dengan ku. Kenapa aku jadi begini."Lirihnya di tengah remang-remang lampion.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan onna."Terdengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Rukia sontak langsuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ulqui..orra.."Serunya terbata-bata saat melihat Ulquiorra yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan onna?"Ulquiorra mengulang perkataannya.

Rukia tidak segera menjawab malah memalingkan muka. "Tak ada yang ku kau bertanya begitu?"

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab,perlahan dia mendekati Rukia. Tatapannya dingin memandang gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyukai ku onna?"

Perkataan Ulquiorra sontak membuat Rukia kaget dan menolehkan matanya untuk melihat Ulquiorra,dan ternyata Ulquiorra sudah berada di depanya. Rukia tidak menjawab,sedangkan Ulquiorra terus berjalan mendekati Rukia dengan tatapan dinginnya. Rukia memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan,tapi Ulquiorra terus mendekatinya. Tubuh Rukia sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi karena mentok dinding,sedangkan Ulquiorra sudah tepat di hadapanya. Tangan ramping nan putih pucat Ulquiorra di letakan di sisi kanan dan kiri Rukia seolah mengunci tubuh gadis itu dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak lari.

"A..apa yang.."Kata-kata Rukia terbata-bata.

Ulquiorra menatap dingin Rukia. Rukia sedikit ketakutan. Kenapa cowok ini selalu membuat dirinya yang tak pernah memperlihatkan kelemahannyadi hadapan orang lain malah terlihat lemah bila di tatapnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak menyukai ku onna?" Ujar Ulquiorra dingin.

"A..aku..ti..tidak..bukan begitu..aku.."Entah kenapa Rukia terus terbata-bata. Tatapan dingin bola mata hijau emerald itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Tapi kini tatapan Ulquiorra berubah menjadi sendu memandang Rukia. Rukia pun memandang Ulquiorra perlahan.

Hening.. .. ..

Hanya sebuah sentuhan dingin yang terasa di wajah karena belaian tangan nan putih pucat itu. Perlahan deru nafas mereka bertemu,tanpa ada yang bicara. Bibir mereka pun bertemu,saling bertautan tanpa ada yang memberontak. Rukia pun entah kenapa merasa nyaman. Dia cengkram perlahan lengan Ulquiorra dan menutup matanya mencoba menikmati sensasi yang tengah ia rasakan. Ulquiorra semakin memperdalam ciumanya lalu menahan kepala Rukia agar bisa merasakan sentuhan yang lebih dari ini.

Lidahnya yang terasa dingin mulai memasuki ronnga mulut Rukia,menyapu langit-langitnya mengajak lidah Rukia untuk menari.

"UKH!"Hanya sebuah desahan yang keluar dari bibir Rukia.

Ulquiorra terus memaikan lidahnya di dalam mulut Rukia,saliva mulai mengalir di sela bibir Rukia.

Setelah 10 menit Ulquiorra melepaskan ciumannya. Memberikan kesempatan Untuk Rukia menghirup oksigen. Wajah yang memerah menghiasi wajah imut nan cantik Rukia,Ulquiorra yang memandangnya entah kenapa tak ingin melepaskanya. Tanpa menunggu ijin apa-apa dia mulai menjilati telinga Rukia.

"Ukh!Ulquiorra apa yang..ah!Hentikan.."Hanya desahan dan erangan geli yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Tapi Ulquiorra tidak menambas aksinya,yang awalnya di telingan turun ke arah leher. Di jilatnya lembut di tempat yang akan membuat Rukia merasakan geli yang aneh..

"Ukh..Ulquiorra..hen..ti..ah..su..dah.."Rukia hanya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan. Dia ingin melawan,,mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra. Tapi tidak tau ada setan apa yang membuatnya tak ingin melakukannya seolah membiarkan Ulquiorra menjilati dirinya.

Ulquiorra masih sibuk menjilati leher putih Rukia,tapi tangannya yang bebas mulai bergerak nakal mencoba memasuki t-shirt hijau Rukia..

*vida udah mulai error nich.. CUT..CUT..CUT...DANGEEERRRR!*

Apa yang akan terjadi malam ini… Tunggu chap berikutnya…

TBC

Wahahahaha!Akhirnya UPDATE!*teriak-teriak* Hhuhuhu*mulai nangis gaje* Gomene Reader,vida telat banget UPDATEnya. Bukan karena vida lupa,tapi karena computer vida yang terkena penyakit. Tapi akhirnya vida UPDATE juga ni fic. Arigatou yah wat para READER… Di chap ini ke banyakan GrimmRuki nya yah..hehehe!Ulqui cemburu hehehe*smirk* Di sini si Grimm deg-deg-an waktu ma Rukia. Whats up man!*gaya hip hop* Heheheehehe Grimm naksir Ruki yah..

Grimm:Vidaaaa!*teriak pake toa*

Vida:*budeg seketika* A..ada apa Grimm?

Grimm:Aku mau curhat nich..*bisik-bisik*

Vida:*radar menyala*apa-apa…

Grimm:Gini,kok jantung ku deg-deg-an terus yah. Apa aku sakit?Jangan-jangan aku terkena penyakit jantung nich vida*mulai histeris*

Vida:Emang apa penyebabnya.*nanya sambil ngasih tulang ikan*

Grimm:Kagak tau,tapi kalau liat si midget,gw jadi deg-deg-an. Jangan-jangan dia lagi penyebabnya.*horror face*

Vida:hm..hm*nganggukngangguk*kayaknya gitu.

Grimm:Jadi bener. Sialan. Jadi dia penyebar virus. Akan ku basmi.*dah siap-siap ma peralatan pembasmi virus*

Vida:WAIIIITTTTT!*

Grimm:Ada apa sich?Gw mau basmi virus nich.

Vida:Bukan gitu maksud ku. Jantung loe deg-deg-an deket Ruki,bukan karna dia virus.

Grimm:Trus kenapa donk?*tampang bloon*

Vida"*diem males jawab*

kalau ada kata atau kalimat yang gak jelas dan ilang vida minta maaf yach...ini juga dah vida edit...Gomenasaiiiiii

Btw di chap ini vida udah mulai error ke sambet setan nyasar.. Waduh bahaya….

Apa yang bakal terjadi di chap selanjutnya,apakah Hold Me Ulquiorra akan berubah Rating dari T ke M.. Tunngu saja Reader..*gaya penyiar silet*langsung di gebugin masa cz niru orang*

Mau tau jawabanya.. .. .. Tunggu chap selanjutnya yah…

OK/ Arigatou Gozaimasu

READER!

REVIEW!

Kalau gak review ta q goreng loch*untuk ke dua kalinya di hajar masa cz maksa*

Yoo..

SEE UUUU ^0^!


	7. Chapter 7

**WALAH-WALAH..**

**NIHAOOO! MINNA!**

**Vida balik lagi nich wat nerusin ni fic..**

**Vida ucapin banyak kata ARIGATOU wat yang udah baca sama gak lupa wat ngeriview juga. EIITT..Jangan salah,bagi yang baca doang juga,Vida ucapin Arigatou. Meski Vida gak tau gimana pendapat para reader yang gak review,tapi tetep Vida ucapin Arigatou**.

**Arigatou.. Arigatou(bungkuk-bungkuk)**

**OH.. ..YA..**

**Gosip nich fic jadi rate M kagak jadi. Cz Vida belom siap buat ganti rating.. Maklum vida kan anak alim..*boonk 100%***

**Alasan utamanya,Vida jadi suka ketawa-ketiwi di depan computer sebelum tuh rate M di ketik. Kan kalau bikin cerita kayak gitu jadi kebayangin mana di jelasin. Jadinya Vida ketawa-ketawa sendiri di depan computer. Ampe di omelin ortu,di sangkanya Vida gila.. *bukannya emank udah***

**Alasan keduany. Vida masih bloon buat rate M. Nanti malah jadi boring. Trus reader kabur gak mau baca lagi. Jadi gak jadi dech.*meratapi nasib***

**Alasan ketiga. Gak ada inspirasi buat bikin jadi rate M. ckckckc..Vida memang anak baik yah..*ngibul.***

**Sekali lagi vida minta maaf karena rate nya tetep rating T…**

**Udahlah…Vida gak mau banyak cincong… Nanti Vida di bantai ma bankai oleh reader..**

**O.. O.. O..OK! LETS..GO..!**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach  
**

**Ternyata,bersumpah sujud pun,nich Bleach gak jadi milik vida.**

**Tetep milik Tite Kubo senpai**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**Rating**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:Gara-gara jatuh ke jurang. Rukia dan Ulquiorra terpisah dari yang lainnya. Apa mereka berhasil kembali yah.. Dan di sini Rukia mulai mengerti perasaanya terhadap Ulquiorra.**

**

* * *

**

**Hold Me Ulquiorra**

**.**

**~ What This Real Correct Of Feeling Love~**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"Ukh!Ulquiorra apa yang..ah!Hentikan.."Hanya desahan dan erangan geli yang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Tapi Ulquiorra tidak menggubrisnya,malah menambah aksinya,yang awalnya di telinga, turun ke arah leher. Di jilatnya lembut di tempat yang akan membuat Rukia merasakan geli yang aneh..

"Ukh..Ulquiorra..hen..ti..ah..su..dah.."Rukia hanya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan. Dia ingin melawan,,mendorong tubuh Ulquiorra. Tapi tidak tau ada setan apa yang membuatnya tak ingin melakukannya seolah membiarkan Ulquiorra melakukan semua ini pada dirinya.

Ulquiorra masih sibuk menjilati leher putih Rukia,tapi tangannya yang bebas mulai bergerak nakal mencoba memasuki t-shirt hijau Rukia..

* * *

Rukia menyadari apa yang akan di lakukan tangan Ulquiorra. Dia mencoba menghentikan gerakan tangan Ulqui dengan tangannya. Ulqui yang merasa tangannya di genggam Ruki pun melepas bibirnya yang sedari tadi terus menempel menjilati lehernya Rukia. Tapi kemudian di gigit,di hisap,dan di jilat kembali leher nan putih Ruki sehingga tertinggal sebuah tanda merah di sana.

"Ukh.. Ulquiorra.." Erang Ruki saat Ulqui memberikan beberapa tanda lagi di leher Ruki." Hentikan..Kumohon hentikan.." Pinta Ruki dengan nada lirihnya.

Ulqui melepas bibirnya lagi dari leher putih itu. Dia tatap wajah Ruki yang begitu merah karena ulahnya,Entah kenapa dia merasa puas melihat ekspresi Ruki yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. Terlihat sangat jelas nafas Ruki yang tidak teratur dari bibirnya. Melihat bibir Ruki yang begitu menggoda,Ulqui mendekatkan lagi wajahnya,menekan dagu Rukia dengan jarinya, Rukia hanya menutup mata seakan pasrah.. 1 senti lagi…

GUUBRAG!

Tubuh mungil Rukia terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur. Perlahan bola mata violet itu terbuka,memberikan silauan di pagi hari.

'Pagi..?"Gumamnya dalam keadaan masih setengah tidur. Mata violetnya menatap ke arah jendela yang di sinari matahari. Perlahan dia beranjak dari lantai sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Aduuchh!" Erangnya. Dia lirikan matanya yang violet ke seluruh isi kamar itu. Terlihat ada tubuh lain yang tidur di sebelahnya. 'Orihime..?' Gumamnya. Ternyata yang ada di sampingnya adalah gadis berambut orange,dia lirikan lagi matanya ke arah sebaliknya. 'Tatsuki..?' Gumamnya lagi. Wajahnya kini terlihat bingung.

Semalam apa yang terjadi yah? Perasaan ada Ulquiorra?

DEG!

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang saat menyebutkan nama Ulquiorra. Semalam apa yang terjadi,aku merasa aku dan Ulquiorra sedang.. Terlintas sebuah bayangan di benak Rukia. Tiba-tiba wajah imutnya memerah.

'GYAA! Apa yang terjadi itu semua mimpi.'Entah mengapa Rukia jadi histeris dalam sunyi.

* * *

Siang Hari.. .. ..

Siang yang cerah,matahari begitu silau. Meski malam hari begitu menakutkan di sekitar vila,ternyata kalau siang terlihat berbeda,asal jangan memandang ke arah taman kuburan. Hari ini rencananya,Rukia dan teman-teman akan bertualang ke dalam hutan yang ada di sebelah vila. Ruki sebenarnya amat sangat malas. Merepotkan.. itulah yang ia pikirkan. Tapi karena semua murid dan sekaligus teman-temannya pergi,dari pada sendiri di dalam vila lebih baik ikut.

"Apa kau sudah membawa bekalmu onna?"Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra ada di sampingnya. Ruki yang kembali teringat akan apa yang ia mimpikan langsung tanpa aba-aba mundur 180 derajat dari Ulquiorra. Wajahnya begitu merah,Ulquiorra hanya diem dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kau kenapa onna?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa .." Sahut Ruki gelagapan.

"Hnn.."Ulqui cuman mendehem.

'Kenapa aku teringat mimpi semalam yah. Aduuchh!Aku kan jadi gak bisa menatap wajahnya. Lagipula kenapa aku memimpikan Ulquiorra yang lagi..MM..gitu.. GYAA! Aku gak kuat buat ngebayangin lagi..'Batin Ruki yang panic sendiri.

"Konichiwa.. Ulquiorra_kun!" Datang tanpa di jemput,pulang tanpa di antar Hime nemplok lagi ke samping Ulqui sambil ngerangkul tanganya*author di hajar abis-abisan sama hime fc cz bikin hime jadi jelangkung*.

Ulquiorra hanya memandang Hime dingin.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba perasaan sakit yang begitu kasat mata di rasakan lagi oleh Ruki.

'Ada apa denganku.'

Dengan cepat Ruki menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk mukanya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku.. .."Ujar Ulquiorra dingin sambil melepas rangkulan tangan Orihime yang sedari tagi ngegantung di lengan Ulquiorra. Orihime sedikit cengok dengan apa yang di lakukan Ulquiorra.

"Ck..!" Decak Orihime dan pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra bersama Rukia.

Ulquiorra pun berjalan ke arah Rukia. "Kau kenapa onna? Apa kau sudah membawa bekalmu?"Tanya Ulquiorra ke Rukia. Wajah Ruki yang melihat Ulquiorra ada di hadapannya kembali blushing dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"A..aku tidak..a..apa kok. Lagipula ku juga gak bawa bekal banyak. Kita kan hanya berkeliling saja."Sahutnya sambil terus memalingkan wajahnya. Ulqui jadi merasa kesal karena Ruki tidak mau menatapnya.

'Kenapa sich, kalau melihatnya ku jadi teringat mimpi ku.'Batin Rukia,wajahnya kini blushing lagi.

'Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia seolah menghindari ku?" Kali ini batin Ulquiorra.

Dalam beberapa saat mereka berdua diam..

"Kau tak mau menatap ku onna?Kau terlihat menghindariku?" Ujar Ulquiorra tetap menatap Ruki. Sedangkan Ruki masih memalingkan mukanya. "Kenapa? Apa kau marah padaku?" Lanjut cowok bermata emerald itu sedikit sedih..*kyaa!Imut!*

"A..aku tidak marah. Dan aku juga tidak menghindarimu.."Sahut Ruki,tapi tetap wajahnya tak ingin menatap Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra langsung menarik dagu Rukia dengan tangan kanannya. Manatap bola mata violet itu dalam dengan mata emeraldnya. "Kalau begitu tatap aku,jangan palingkan mata mu lagi. Katakan kalau kau tak marah padaku.."

Rukia tidak menjawab,malah semakin blushing melihat wajah Ulquiorra dari dekat,sangaat dekat. Dengan cepat dia dorong tubuh Ulquiorra dengan ke dua tangannya. Mata Ulquiorra terbelalak. "Aku juga tidak tau! Setiap kali bersama dan dekat denganmu. Semua kelemahan yang tak pernah ku perlihatkan pada orang lain,kenapa selalu kau, yang selalu membuat ku terlihat lemah. MENYEBALKAN!" Setelah berteriak Rukia berlari meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang terdiam cengok di tempat. Mata emerald Ulquiorra memandangi punggung Rukia yang pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Hutan lebat yang terlihat menyeramkan di malam hari,ternyata begitu indah saat siang hari. Banyak bermacam-macam binatang liar yang lucu ternyata hidup di hutan yang tengah di jelajah oleh murid-murid SMU Karakura itu.

"WAW! Lihat ada kelinci liar!" Seru cewek berdada besar dengan rambut orange berkibar indah saat melihat seekor kelinci yang tengah duduk diam di bawah pohon,lalu perlahan mendekatinya. "Lucu nya.. Iya kan Rukia_chan.." Ujar cewek itu ke cewek berambut hitam yang ada di belakangnya,yang entah kenapa terus nyebar aura hitam di sekitarnya.

HAH! Orihime menghela nafas. "Apa sich yang sedang kau pikirkan? Apa tak bisa sedikit saja kau hilangkan kabut hitam yang ada di sekitarmu ini." Sindir Orihime.

Rukia tidak menggubrisnya. Orihime jadi kesal dech. "Semalam,setelah kau pergi begitu saja. Ulquiorra_kun mencium ku." Ujar Orihime.

Bola mata Rukia yang violet membulat. "APA!" Serunya,aura hitam langsung hilang begitu saja.

'Ulquiorra mencium Orihime! Bukannya tidak ada urusan dengan ku. Tapi kenapa yah,ku jadi kesal sendiri.' Batin Rukia.

Rukia terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Orihime yang memandangnya ,entah mengapa menyeringai. "Apa benar kau tidak menyukai Ulquiorra_kun.."

"HAH!" Dahi Rukia mengkerut,lalu memandang temanya itu.

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti itu,aku benar-benar akan merebutnya loch!" Kata cewek berdada besar itu sambil jongjok mengelus bulu seekor kelinci liar berwarna coklat.

Rukia entah kenapa kesal. "Tidak ada urusannya denganku!" Serunya sambil menengok ke arah kananya. Tapi ternyata arah itu adalah arah di mana sosok Ulquiorra yang tengah bersandar ke sebuah pohon di belakangnya. Di sampingnya ada Grimmjow yang terus berseru..

"Kali ini kau harus menerima tantanganku. Ayo kita bertanding stoick brengsek!" Seru tuh cowok biru.

'Grimmjow gak bosen apa ngomong gitu terus.' Batin Rukia,lalu mata violetnya itu kembali memandangi sosok yang ada di samping cowok biru itu. 'Ulquiorra..' Tanpa di minta wajah Rukia jadi blushing lagi. Orihime yang menyadari kalau temennya ini lagi mandangin sosok yang baru aja di omongin. Seringai terlukis lagi di wajah cantiknya.

"Padahal jelas-jelas kau menyukai Ulquiorra_kun,kenapa gak jujur aja sich.." Ujar tuh cewek,matanya yang abu-abu menatap wajah Rukia yang lagi-lagi di buat blushing.

"Si..siapa yang menyukainya.."Sahut Rukia sedikit gagap.

Orihime mandangin Rukia sebentar. Lalu beranjak dari acara jongkoknya,mendekati Rukia yang berdiri. "Benarkah kau tidak menyukainya. Tatap mata ku Rukia_chan,katakan padaku kalau kau tidak menyukainya. Atau aku benar-benar akan merebutnya." Ujar Orihime,mata abu-abunya memaksa Rukia untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan itu padaku.. Sudah ku bilang terserahkan." Jawab Rukia ketus sambil memalingkan muka..

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menatap ku.." Kali ini padangan Orihime tajam.

"Et..tto.."Rukia semakin memalingkan wajahnya dari Orihime.

"APA.."

Rukia terdiam sesaat,kembali dia pandang sosok Ulquiorra yang udah kesal di ganggu Grimmjow. "Aku tidak tau. Entah kenapa,kalau di dekatnya aku merasa nyaman. Tapi kalau di dekatnya juga ku selalu terlihat lemah. Dia selalu membuatku bingung,dia selalu menggoda ku. Muka ku selalu terasa panas bila di pandang oleh matanya. Jantung ku juga terus berdebar-debar bila ada dia. Aku tidak tau apa yang ku rasakan. WAKARANAI!" Jawab Rukia penuh dengan ekspresi yang membuat Orihime tersenyum puas.

"Itu artinya kau menyukai Ulquiorra_kun." Mendengar perkataan Orihime Rukia lagsung menatap Orihime. "Merasa nyaman bila di dekatnya,juga bisa berterus terang pada diri sendiri. Merasa berdebar-debar. Itulah rasa suka. Mungkin untuk Rukia yang selalu jauh dari kata cinta belum mengerti. Dari dulu Rukia belum merasakan cinta pertama sich.. Makanya sekarang jadi bingung." Lanjut Orihime. Rukia terdiam cengok.

"Saat bersamanya,kau merasa senang..?"Tanya Orihime.

"Iya.."To the point dari Rukia.

"Kau merasa kesal kalau dia deket cewek lain?"

"Iya. Aku juga gak ngerti,tapi aku suka kesal sendiri."

"Kau bilang hanya bersamanya kau bisa terlihat lemah..?"

"Iya. Itu membuat ku sebal."

"Itu artinya kau merasa nyaman-nyaman saja,dan tak perlu malu bila kelemahan mu di ketahui olehnya. Apa Ulquiorra_kun selalu memojokan mu tentang kelemahan mu?"

Rukia geleng-geleng.

"Dadamu selalu berdebar kalau di dekatnya. Dan selalu ingin di sampingnya,sampai terbawa mimpi?"

Rukia ngangguk..

Orihime tersenyum lebar. "Itu artinya kau menyukai Ulquiorra_kun Rukia_chan." Ujar Orihime. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada respon dari Rukia.

Suka..

Suka..

Suka..

Kata-kata itu terus berputar di benak Rukia.

'Apa benar aku menyukainya. Selama ini dia juga selalu menggodaku.' Batin Rukia. ' Dia selalu membuat ku terlihat tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku.. ..apa benar aku menyukainya?'

"**Aku ini hanyalah makhluk buatan.. Apa aku pantas di sebut manusia onna.. Aku akan melindungimu,kalau kau takut aku akan menggenggam mu onna..**"

Entah kenapa beberapa ingatan tentang Ulquiorra kembali terlintas di benak Rukia. Dia memang selalu melindungi ku. Meski membuatku kesal,dia selalu membuat ku merasa nyaman. Apa ini artinya aku memang menyukainya. Rukia diam sejenak,terjebak oleh pikirannya sendiri..

Lalu tiba-tiba!TUNGGU DULU..

"Orihime,bukannya kau menyukai Ulquiorra." Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

Orihime tersenyum. "tentu saja itu bohongkan."Sahutnya sambil ngejulurin lidahnya.

HAH!Rukia sweetdrop. "Tenanglah,akau tidak akan merebut orang yang di sukai oleh temen sendiri kok." Tambah Orihime.

"Jadi kau sengaja mendekati Ulquiorra!" Seru Rukia kesal.

Orihime tersenyum. " Habis Rukia_chan manis sich kalau cemburu,aku jadi ingin menggodamu."Ujar Orihime sambil tersenyum jahil..

Rukia kembali blushing dech. "Ja..jangan menggoda ku."Seru Rukia terus berlari kecil meninggalkan Orihime.

Orihime yang memandangi punggung Rukia hanya tersenyum puas. "Anak yang polos."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Orihime."Ujar cewek berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Orihime.

Orihime menoleh,lalu tersenyum. "Hehehe.. Sudah ku katakan,aku tak pernah bohong Tatsuki_chan. Akhirnya Rukia menyadari kalau dia menyukai Ulquiorra_kun. Meski aku harus mengorbankan satu ciuman."Ujar Orihime pelan.

"HAA! Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Ayo lebih baik kita berkeliling lagi."Ajak Orihime, Tatsuki cuman ngangguk aja sambil ngangkat alis.

* * *

Kaki mungil itu melangkah perlahan-lahan.

"Apa benar aku menyukainya?" Gadis bermata violet itupun berhenti. Lalu berfikir. "Apa iya aku menyukainya sampai bermimpi begitu?" Sejak tadi hanya pertanyaan itu yang ia ulang-ulang.

"AKUU TIDAAKK MENGERTII!" Teriaknya.

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti onna?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakangnya. Rukia sudah mengetahui suara siapa itu,dengan perlahan dia memutar badannya. Terlihatlah oleh mata violetnya sosok Ulquiorra yang menatapnya dingin. Rukia kembali blushing,entah kenapa hari ini mukanya selalu saja di buat blushing. "Apa yang tidak kau mengerti onna?" Ulquiorra mengulangi perkataannya sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.

Rukia reflek mundur. "Ti.. ..tidak ada yang ku pikirkan kok.." Ujarnya sambil malingin muka.

Ulquiorra yakin itu bukan jawaban yang paling dia inginkan. "Dari tadi sepertinya kau menghindariku?" Ulquiorra mengehentikan langkahnya.

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab. "Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku bisa menatapmu,kalau mengingat apa yang aku impikan." Batin Rukia sambil terus mundur.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab ku onna?" Kini Ulquiorra menajamkan setiap nada perkataannya.

Rukia jadi sedikit merinding. Tanpa sadar kakinya yang terus mundur tidak sengaja tersandung akar pohon,dan tanpa di minta ia pun terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang di bawahnya ada sungai dengan aliran air yang deras.

"RUKIAA!" Teriak Ulquiorra saat melihat Rukia terjatuh.

.

.

.

Mata biru Grimmjow tiba-tiba menyipit. "Hm.." Entah kenapa dia mendehem sambil melirik kanan kiri,lalu sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Rasanya ada yang hilang.. Tapi apa yah?" Gumamnya sambil medongak ke atas. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada yang menubruknya.

GUBBRAAGG!

Tubuh gede Grimmjow pun terjatuh ke tanah. "UKH!" Erangnya. Mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hazel. Beberapa saat mata biru itu menatap dalam bola mata hazel yang di miliki oleh seorang cewek berambut hijau toska yang ada di depannya.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kau akan terus menduduki badanku,berat nich!" Suara berat Grimmjow pun terdengar memecahkan ke heningan. Sontak tuh cewek blushing and tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung beranjak menjauh dari tubuh Grimmjow. "Cih! Badan mu berat tau!" Cibir Grimmjow.

Dahi mengkerut dari wajah tuh cewek berambut toska. "Aku kan tidak seberat itu!" Sahut tuh cewek dengan nada kesal.

Grimmjow mendelik. "Emang berat kan. Lagipula,harusnya kau minta maaf bukannya marah-marah. Mana suara loe cempreng bak ember." Cibir Grimmjow ngejek.

Kali ini bukan kerutan lagi,tapi lipatan urat kekesalan yang terlukis jelas di wajah itu cewek. "Apa loe bilang! Enak aja loe nyamain suara gw sama ember! Suara loe tuh yang kayak GOONG!" Tuh cewek nyolot gak mau kalah.

"HAH! Loe bilang apa cewek LUMUTAN!" Grimmjow pun gak mau kalah.

"Cewek lumutan!Cewek lumutan! Cewek lumutan. Dia bilang aku cewek lumutan! KURANG AJAR!" Kali ini amarah itu cewek gak bisa di bendung lagi. Sebuah bogem siap melayang ke arah Grimmjow. Tapi sebelum itu.. .. ..

TEP!

Dengan mudah Grimmjow menahan tinju tangan itu cewek. "Kau takan bisa melukai ku dengan pukulan lemah seperti ini.." Ejek Grimmjow.

Cewek berambut toska itu menggertakan gigi karena kesal. Langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Grimmjow. Dia tatap kesal,tajam,pengen ngehajar itu wajah innocent Grimmjow. Grimmjow hanya ngejulurin lidah.

Tapi mata Grimmjow menyipit, dia taruh tangannya di dagu. Memasang ekspresi seolah mengingat-ngingat. Dia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah itu cewek. Cewek itu sontak memundurkan wajahnya.

"A.. ..apa?"

Grimmjow semakin memojokan cewek berambut toska itu. Tapi itu cewek gak tinggal diam..

"MENJAUH DARI KU MESUUUMM!" Serunya sambil mendorong tubuh Grimmjow sampai hampir jatuh.

Grimmjow tiba-tiba menepuk kedua tangannya. Itu cewek jadi bingung.

"Kau cewek lumutan yang kemarin menabrakan pintu ke arahku." Ujar Grimmjow.

"HAH! Kau cowok mesum yang waktu itu!" Itu cewek gak mau kalah.

"Siapa yang mesum! Dasar cewek lumutan." Mungkin emang dari sana nya kalau Grimmjow gak mau kalah.

"Berhenti memanggilku Cewek Lumutan! Aku juga punya nama tau!"

"Oh ya! Siapa namamu? Ku kan kagak tau." Sahut Grimmjow tenang.

"Ah,iya. Nama ku Neliel Tu Oderschwank!" Sahut itu cewek ikut-ikutan tenang.

"Ooh!*ber-oh-ria* Nama ku Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez! Salam kenal!" Grimmjow ikut-ikutan memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah,iya salam kenal juga."

* * *

A/N: Kok jadi malah kenalan ya?

* * *

Lalu mereka pun jadi ngobrol di bawah pohon.*bukannya lagi marahan yah?*

"HEEH! Kau ingin mengalahkan cowok bernama Ulquiorra itu." Seru Neliel.

"Aku ingin membuat wajah super stoick nya itu berubah. Rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan melihatnya." Sahut Grimmjow dengan semangat bekobar-kobar**.**

"Emang Ulquiorra itu sebegitu kuatnya?" Tanya Neliel sambil bersandar ke pohon besar di belakangnya.

"Dia itu.. .. Sangat kuat." Grimmjow menatap langit yang udah jelas di tutupi dedaunan pohon rindang.

Neliel memandang Grimmjow. "Kau begitu mengagumi dan menyukainya ya." Ujar nya sambil tersenyum.

Grimmjow langsung blushing. "Si..siapa yang menyukainya. Aku ini membencinya." Serunya dengan nada maksa.

Neliel cuman menyeringai geli. Grimmjow bergidik. "Yah! Menurutku tidak salahkan kalau kita mengagumi seseorang."

Mata biru Grimmjow sedikit membulat. "Kata-kata mu sepertinya pernah ku dengar."

"HAH?" Neliel ngangkat alis dech.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ulquiorra yang kau bicarakan itu,apa pacarnya Rukia?" Tanya Neliel.

Grimmjow merubah ekspresi jadi bloon mode on. "Pacar? Apa itu? Apa bisa di makan?"

HAH.. .. Si Neliel langsung sweetdrop.

"NELIEL!" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang begitu kencang memanggil Neliel.

Mata hazel itu pun menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Ada apa Chizuru?" Tanyanya.

Cewek yang di panggil Chizuru itu pun mencoba mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari. "I.. ..itu..Ru..Rukia.." Katanya sambil gagap soalnya nafasnya belum teratur

"Ada apa dengan Rukia?" Neliel jadi khawatir.

Lalu mata Chizuru tertuju pada Grimmjow. "Hei! Teman mu yang putih pucat itu terjatuh bersama Rukia ke jurang!" Serunya.

Mata biru Grimmjow membulat mendengar apa yang Chizuru katakan. Mata hazel Neliel pun ikut-ikutan membulat.

"Apa maksudmu Chizuru..?" Neliel jadi semakin khawatir.

"Dimana? Dimana dia jatuh?" Belum sempat Chizuru menjawab apa yang di tanyakan Neliel,Grimmjow sudah menyela dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan. Tapi di mata Neliel itu adalah ekspresi penuh dengan ke khawatiran.

"Di..di dekat sungai..?" Jawab Chizuru gagap karena takut melihat ekspresi Grimmjow.

Tanpa harus di minta Grimmjow langsung berlari kencang meninggalkan Neliel dan Chizuru.

Neliel mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Chizuru saat mendapati sosok Grimmjow sudah tidak kelihatan. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Neliel.

Chizuru menundukan kepala. "Et..tto.."

Mata hazel Neliel membulat,seolah mengerti sikap Chizuru yang ragu menjawab.

.

.

.

Aliran sungai sangai deras. Terdengar deburan air yang menabrak bebatuan.

"Ukh!" Erang Rukia,matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Onna,kau tidak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara dengan nada dingin tapi ada sedikit ke khawatiran.

Mata violet itu langsung terbuka lebar waktu mendapati sosok putih pucat yang basah kuyup,dan mata emerald yang menatapnya. "Ulquiorra!" Seru Rukia kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan. Senyuman lega terlihat di wajah dingin Ulquiorra,meski sekilas Rukia dapat melihatnya. Mata violetnya beralih ke lengan Ulquiorra yang berlumuran darah. "Ulquiorra lenganmu?" Serunya langsung mendekati Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menatap lengannya. "Ini bukan apa-apa.."Ujarnya datar seolah tak sakit,padahal jelas itu sakit. "sebaiknya kita cepat menemukan yang lain,karena sepertinya kita terpisah jauh." Lanjutnya lagi.

Rukia terdiam,badannya yang mungil bergetar. "Gomene.. Gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka." Ujarnya penuh dengan nada bersalah.

Ulquiorra langsung mendekati Rukia. "Bodoh! Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kalau ekspresimu seperti itu,sia-sia kan aku menolong dan melindungimu."

Rukia sedikit tercengang. Kembali dia mengingat kejadian sebelum dia terjatuh ke sungai.

Flash Back..

Tubuh mungil itu terjatuh ke jurang yang di bawahnya ada sungai yang alirannya sangat deras. Tapi dia merasa tubuhnya tidak terjatuh,tangan kanannya seolah ada yang menggenggam erat. Perlahan dia mencoba membuka matanya. Mata violet itu memandang kaget saat sosok yang tengah ada di atasnya yang sedang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh sambil bergelantungan di dahan pohon.

"Ulquiorra!" Seru Rukia kaget saat melihat Ulquiorra yang ada dihadapanya. Tangan Kirinya menggenggam erat tangan kananya,sedangkan tangan kirinya berusaha menahan berat tubuh mereka berdua di sebuah dahan pohon.

"Ja..jangan banyak bergerak,dahannya tidak akan kuat."Ujarnya.

Mata violet Rukia membulat. Tangannya terasa panas saat genggaman Ulquiorra yang berusaha tidak melepaskannya.

Tapi sayang,tanpa di harapkan dahan pohon itu patah karena tidak kuat menahan berat mereka berdua,dan alhasil mereka berdua terjatuh menuju sungai yang deras. Tapi sebelum tubuh Rukia jatuh menghantam aliran deras sungai,Ulquiorra memeluknya sehingga lengan kananya terluka karena menabrak batu di dasar sungai saat terjatuh.. Karena itu lah lengannya terluka..

Flash Back End.. ..

Rukia menundukan kepala saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

BREET!

Rukia menyobek baju atasannya sehingga perutnya yang putih terlihat setengah.

Mata Ulquiorra membulat. "Apa yang kau lakukan onna?" Serunya. Rukia mendekati Ulquiorra,perlahan mengikatkan robekan kain yang dia sobek dari bajunya dan menutupi luka Ulquiorra.

"Gomene!" Lirih Rukia.

Ulquiorra hanya menatapnya datar. "Bodoh! Sudah ku katakan,jangan berwajah seperti itu. Lagipula,sudah kukatakan juga kalau aku akan melindungimu."Ujarnya datar tapi bermakna*halah lebay*.

Rukia menatap punggung Ulquiorra. Di raihnya T-Shirt Ulquiorra.. "Arigatou.." Ujarnya pelan.

Ulquiorra sontak kaget,tapi sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang putih pucat.

'Saat ku terjatuh. Dia memanggilku Rukia. Untuk pertama kalinya dia memanggil nama ku. Dan aku merasa sangat senang. Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya.'Batin Rukia yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

"Sial! Apa mereka sudah di temukan?" Seru cowok berambut orange itu.

"Di sini juga tidak ada.."Seru cowok berkacamata.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menemukannya di sini.."Tambah cowok yang mukanya di tutupi rambut.

"Sial! Si Rukia apa baik-baik saja.." Gerutu cowok berambut merah yang di kuncir.

Lalu mereka pun kembali berpencar. Sementara itu Grimmjow pun tengah sibuk mencari Ulquiorra dan Rukia.

"Sial!Kemana mereka? Kau tidak boleh mati brengsek!"Erangnya di tengah sunyi sambil mengepal tangannya.

Tetesan air hujan pun mulai membasahi hutan,dan menyebar kabut tebal.. Apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya..

TBC

**Wahahaha! Akhirnya CHAPTER 7! Gomene untuk reader,cz rate M nya kagak jadi. Mudah-mudahan reader gak ilfil,dan semoga CHAPTER ini memuaskan. Habis kalau jadi rate M takutnya jadi boring. GOMENE!*menunduk***

**Maklum..vida kan anak alim*PRREETT!***

**Ulquiorra: *Ulqui lagi ngotak-ngatik tempat kaset.*Vida ni kaset apa?*nunjukin sebuah kaset yang judulnya xxx***

**Vida:GYAAAA!*histeris sendiri*Bukan kaset apa-apa kok..hehehe*langsung nyamber tuh kaset sambil cengengesan***

**Ulquiorra:*natap curiga*Kaset hen** Kan?**

**Vida:*horror face*BUKAAANNN!**

**Ulquiorra:katanya anak alim..*nyindir***

**Vida:*bungkam*.. .. ..**

**Ulquiorra:ckckc*geleng-geleng***

**Rukia:*tiba-tiba nongol*Ternyata vida suka nonton gituan yah.. .. *nyengir***

**Vida:*salting sendiri?*ka.. ..kagak..**

**Rukia: boonk! Kemarin we liat vida lagi baca fic rate di review lagi.. Gini nich kata-katanya.. " WAHH!Ceritanya…."MMP.. ..MMP..*belom sempet ngomgong dah di bekep vida***

**Vida:Hahaha.. .. .. Para reader jangan salah paham. *masih ngebekep Ruki***

**Rukia:*berontak,berhasil lolos*Ohok..ohok..ohk..Gila kaos kaki loe bau banget. Lebih parah dari bankai….**

**Vida:Maklum sebulan ru q temuin di kolong tempat tdur.*cengengesan***

**Rukia:WHHHAATTT*jawdrop trus langsung pingsan***

**Ulquiorra:RUKIAA!*panic mode on***

**Vida:gak usah di peduliin pasangan yang di atas. Karena bagaimana pun Ulquiorra tetep milik *langsung di gebugin se jawa barat ma ulqui fc* Oh ya.. Ulqui keren banget waktu nolongin Rukia. Malahan rela lengannya terluka demi Rukia.. SOO SWEETT DECH!**

**Ulquiorra:*blushing***

**Rukia:*sadar lagi* A..aku udah suka sama Ulquiorra yah?*malu-malu***

**Vida: Iya..*mantap***

**Ichigo:*nongol tiba-tiba* WOII! Kenapa gw di sini cuman figuran,dan lagi kenapa si midget di pasangin sama si Ulqui! Kan biasanya ama gw!*teriak-teriak***

**Vida:*nutup telinga sambil nyumpel mulut ichi sama kaos kaki* Yee! Pairingnya kan UlquiRuki,gimana sich!**

**Ichigo*batuk-batuk TBC* Pokonya gw kagak terima.**

**Vida: Iya.. ..iya.. Tenang aja, Dah fic ini beres ku mau bikin Pairing Ichiruki kok!(maybe*author gak yakin*  
**

**Ichigo:Beneran*mata berbinar***

**Vida:*ngangguk* Bener. Makanya sabar yach!**

**Ichigo:*ngangguk-ngangguk girang***

**Vida: Buat jangan yach?*batin vida***

**Ichigo: *men deathglare***

**Vida:heheehe.. .. .. *cengengesan*  
**

**OK! Reader jangan lupa udah baca di review yach! Oh ya. Vida mau nanya, emang harus vida setting dulu yach kalau ada yang mau review gak log in. Ada yang review,katanya tolong settingin,supaya yang gak bisa log in bisa review. Tapi vida gak ngerti plus gak tau. Karena itu para reader yang tau tolong kasih tau..**

**Arigatou!**

**Nexk Time.. Next Chapter..**

**Next See YOUU Again!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu/**

**REVIEW YACCCCH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nihaoo MINNA!**

**Tak di sangka,Vida bakal telat update! AGAIIIN!*langsung di keroyok*  
**

**Gome-gome… Tapi kali ini Vida UPDATE..!**

**Karena vida di sekolah udah tahap pengayaan, Pasti bakal telat terus…**

**Kumohon reader..Jangan kabur yach!**

**Apalagi Vida pulang schull jam 5… Bayangin aja,dari pagi,ampe jam 5 di bebelin pelajaran.. Butek gak tuh.. HAH! Ini lah nasib anak kelas 3,apalagi SMA.. Duch..kasiannya…**

**Karena itu READER! JANGAN KABUR YAAACCCHH!**

**Vida gak mau banyak bicara.. Udah mah telat update,banyak cincong.. bisa-bisa Vida di keroyok saking streesnya…**

**OK MINNA! LETS GOO!**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**BleachMau jungkir balik,atau naik Tornado 4 kali ampe muntah**

**Bleach**

**Tetep milik Tite Kubo senpai**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**Rating**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Apa aku bisa meraih tanganmu.. Ulquiorra.. Rukia hanya bisa menahan perasaanya. Apa Ulquiorra yang pergi meninggalkannya akan kembali? Atau Rukia yang akan mengejar dan meraih Ulquiorra dalam artian tertentu.. ..**

**

* * *

**

**Hold Me Ulquiorra**

**.**

**.**

**Broken**

**

* * *

**

HAAATTTSSS.. .. SYIIIII!

Suara bersin Rukia menghiasi suasana dalam keheningan bersama Ulquiorra. Hanya berteduh di dalam sebuah gua,tepatnya sebuah lubang di antara akar pohon yang besar. Karena turun hujan mereka terpaksa berteduh,dan untungnya mereka menemukan sebuah lubang di antara akar pohon besar. Lalu merekapun berteduh di dalamnya.

Rukia masih memeluk tubuhnya yang mengigil kedinginan. Mata emerald Ulquiorra menangkap sosok cewek yang ada di hadapanya tengah menahan dingin pun melepaskan jaket yang tengah ia pakai,lalu memakaikanya di punggung Rukia. Mata violet Rukia membulat,lalu ia pun menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra.

"Ul..qui.."Ujarnya pelan. Wajahnya kini bersemu merah.

"Pakailah.." Sahut Ulquiorra dingin.

"Eh.. Tapi,ini kan.." Ucapan Rukia terpotong.

"Sudah ku bilang pakai saja.." Ulquiorra memotongnya dengan ucapan dinginnya.

Rukia hanya diam lalu senyuman manis terukir di wajah cantiknya. Lalu tanpa di sadari,Rukia duduk di samping Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sontak kaget.

"Kalau berdua lebih hangatkan.." Ujar Rukia seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tidak bicara apa-apa,dia hanya diam sambil menatap wajah yang ada di sebelahnya. Yang terus-terusan menghembuskan nafas hangat ke kedua tangan mungilnya. Lalu tangan Ulquiorra mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia dan mendudukannya di depan tubuhnya. Di peluknya tubuh mungil itu dari belakang,kedua kakinya yang ramping di lebarkan sedikit,agar tubuh Rukia tidak merasa terhimpit. Rukia sontak kaget,apalagi wajahnya yang udah di hiasi semburat merah.

"Ul..ulquiorra.." Rukia jadi gelagapan.

"Menurutku yang seperti ini akan lebih menghangatkan.." Ujar Ulquiorra dingin. Meski dingin terasa hanya diam menahan semburat merah di wajahnya. Ulquiorra terus mempertahankan posisi kedua tangannya yang memeluk tubuh Rukia,seakan tak ingin membuat gadis mungil itu kedinginan,meski punggung putihnya sudah minta untuk di tutupi karena bersandar ke dinding tanah yang dingin. Tapi bagi Ulquiorra saat itu hanyalah bagaimana cara agar Rukia tetap merasa hangat,dan entah mengapa dia merasa itu sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan hawa dingin yang menusuk punggung putihnya.

A/N: Jelas aja anget,orang loe meluknya dari belakang. Padahal Vida juga mau..*reader silahkan imajinasikan posisi mereka*"

Ulquiorra: OGAH!

A/N: Ulqui kejam!*histeris*

Ulquiorra: Berisik..

Vida pundung di pojokan..

Lanjut.. ..lanjut.. ..

Hening.. .. ..

Sedangkan deras hujan semakin membasahi tanah yang udah berlumpur. Rukia masih diam tak bergerak dalam pelukan Ulquiorra. Lalu tak di sangka bola mata violetnya membulat saat melihat lilitan kain yang ia sobek dari bajunya untuk menutup luka di lengan Ulquiorra sudah berlumuran darah.

"Ul..ulquiorra.. Lenganmu.." Seru Rukia panic sendiri,tapi Ulquiorra yang malah terluka tenang-tenang aja.

"Tenang saja,luka seperti ini akan sembuh sendiri.." Sahut Ulquiorra biasa.

Rukia tidak memedulikan sikap Ulquiorra yang merasa gak peduli dengan lukanya sendiri,langsung menarik kepala Ulquiorra ke arah lehernya. Mata emerald Ulquiorra membulat saat Rukia melakukan itu padanya. " Minumlah darah ku.. Luka mu akan sembuh kan.." Titah Rukia. Ulquiorra semakin terdiam saat mendengar Rukia bicara begitu padanya. Lalu dia pun mengangkat kepalanya yang udah di depan leher Rukia,lalu menatap lekat bola mata violet gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Ulquiorra bertanya.

Rukia bingung. "Kenapa apanya?" Rukia malah balik nanya.

" Kenapa kau menyuruh ku untuk meminum darah mu?" Tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

" Tentu saja karena kau terluka,lagipula kau terluka gara-gara melindungi ku." Jawab Rukia mantap. Ulquiorra menatap Rukia lekat dan sangat dekat sampai hidung mereka bertemu,dan tak lupa semburat merah tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melukis wajah Rukia.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku,onna?" Ulquiorra bertanya sambil mendekap tubuh Rukia dan terus menempelkan hidung mereka. Rukia semakin hilang kendali akan kuas dan cat merah yang nyembur mukanya.

" I..itu.. Karena kau terluka karena aku,ja..jadi.. ingin..me..membantu mu.." Jawab Rukia terbata-bata sambil mengalihkan pandangan bola matanya yang di tatap lekat oleh mata emerald itu.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak. " Apa karena aku terluka kau memedulikan ku,onna? Bagaimana seandainya kalau aku terluka bukan untuk melindungimu?" Tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"A..aku juga akan tetap menyuruhmu meminum darah ku.? Jawab Rukia semakin gelagapan.

'Aduuch! Wajahnya deket banget.' Batin Rukia.

"Sepertinya kau begitu memperhatikan dan peduli padaku,padahal aku tidak ada artinya untukmu kan?" Ulquiorra kembali bicara.

"Siapa bilang tidak ada artinya, KAU ITU BAGIKU.." Rukia tidak melanjutkan ucapanya karena langsung salting sendiri.

Ulquiorra menyeringai " Aku bagimu.." Entah muncul darimana Ulquiorra ingin sekali menggoda Rukia.

"Tidak ada!" Jawab Rukia semakin gelagapan.

"Benarkah.." Ulquiorra malah tambah asyik terus nempelin mukanya ke muka Rukia. Rukia semakin salting dan gelagapan karena di pandang dan mukanya terasa panas saat bisa merasakan kulit wajah Ulquiorra menempel di wajahnya.

" Su..sudahlah..cepat kau minum darah ku,jangan terus menggodaku.. .." Seru Rukia sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum puas,meski senyumnya itu tidak terlihat oleh Rukia karena Rukia menutup matanya.

Perlahan Ulquiorra mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah leher Rukia,di geser sedikit kerah baju Rukia,dan terlihat sangat jelas oleh mata emerald Ulquiorra leher Rukia yang putih dan menggoda.

Di buka mulutnya yang dingin,terlihat dari ujung kanan kiri 2 taring panjang yang siap menancap di leher Rukia. Taring itu sebentar lagi dengan mudahnya menancap di leher Rukia, Rukia hanya menutup matanya. Tapi sebelum ke dua taring itu membuat luka,Ulquiorra mengganti posisi mulutnya, bukan untuk menghisap darah Rukia,tapi malah mengigit lembut dan menjilat lalu mencium lembut tanda kemerahan yang muncul di leher Rukia.

"Akh!" Entah mengapa Rukia malah mengeluarkan desahan yang menggoda. Tapi buru-buru dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya.

'Apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut ku?" Batinya sambil menahan rasa malu dan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan Ulquiorra!" Seru Rukia.

Ulquiorra menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Rukia yang di hiasi sebuah tanda manis kemerahan itu. Di tatapnya lekat mata violet itu. Di belainya lembut pipi Rukia.

"Aku,tak ingin meninggalkan sebuah luka lagi di lehermu. Luka yang ku buat dengan ke dua taring ku. Ku tak ingin mendengar lirihan mu yang menahan sakit. Yang ingin ku lakukan hanya membuat tanda merah yang takan hilang di lehermu,dan yang ingin ku dengar suara mu yang menggoda. Bolehkah onna?" Ulquiorra menatap Rukia semakin lekat,Rukia tidak bergerak maupun menjawab. Ia merasa tubuhnya membeku,entah karena hawa dingin atau karena Ulquiorra yang kini menatapnya lekat sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka bertemu lagi,lalu yang bertemu bukanlah hidung mereka lagi,tapi bibir dingin Ulquiorra telah menyentuh lembut bibir Rukia.

Terasa panas dan lembut yang Rukia rasakan. Beda dengan yang pertama saat Ulquiorra menciumnya ketika demam,meski terasa panas bibir Ulquiorra waktu itu tidak bisa mengalahkan panasnya bibir Ulquiorra kali ini.

Kelembutan dan rasa manis nikmat menyebar di seluruh tubuh Rukia. Kali ini dia tidak memberontak,tapi malah membalas lembutnya ciuman Ulquiorra. Perlahan Rukia memejamkan matanya,mencoba menikmati seutuhnya sensasi yang tengah ia rasakan. Perlahan lidah Ulquiorra meminta untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Rukia,Rukia pun membuka mulutnya seolah member ijin untuk lidah Ulquiorra menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Ulquiorra pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan,di mainkannya perlahan lidanya yang dingin di dalam mulut Rukia. Di sapu perlahan langit-langitnya,terabsen seluruh gigi Rukia. Saliva mulai menetes dari celah bibir Rukia.*busyet dah mantap.*

Setelah 5 menit Ulquiorra pun melepas ciumannya. Terlihatlah oleh mata emeraldnya sosok Rukia yang tersengal-sengal nafasnya karena ulahnya. Dia pun hanya tersenyum menatap wajah Rukia yang sudah memerah. Bibirnya yang terus menderu nafas membuatnya tergoda lagi. Di sandarkanya tubuh Rukia di dinding tanah dingin itu. Rukia sedikit terkejut,di pandangnya pemilik mata emerald itu.

"Ul..ulquiorra.."

"Aku ingin lebih.."Ujar Ulquiorra sembari menatap Rukia lekat dengan mata emeraldnya. Tanpa menunggu ijin dari Rukia, di bawanya kembali pemilik mata violet itu ke dalam ciuman yang panas. Rukia hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat bibirnya kembali terkunci oleh bibir Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra semakin liar mencium Rukia.*WOOI!STOOP* Hawa dingin membuat ke dua insan ini untuk saling memeluk merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Skip Time dah.. Pokonya begitu,gawat kan kalau di lanjutin..

Hujan masih turun meski tak sederas tadi. Kini Rukia tengah terlelap di pelukan hangat Ulquiorra,dan Ulquiorra pun tak sedetik pun melepas pelukannya.

Tidak menyadri bahwa seseorang dengan seringainya tengah mendekati dirinya.

"Yare..Yare.. Ternyata kucing nakal sedang bersembunyi di lubang..Hehehehe.." Ujar pemuda berambut perak dengan senyum rubahnya yang muncul di balik akar pohon yang menjadi pintu untuk lubang yang tengah menjadi tempat berteduh Rukia dan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba datang sosok yang tak ingin di lihatnya,memberikan tatapan dingin.

"OMAE!" Ujarnya penuh dengan aura kebencian.

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai dengan seringai rubah khasnya.

Saat itu di Vila..

Hujan sudah menghiasi halaman Vila,mulai dari depan,belakang,kanan,ampe kiri udah becek sama air hujan. Apalagi kalau ngebayangin tanah kuburannya abis karena air hujan..HIIII…ATUUUT!

Apalagi sekarang di dalam vila tengah di hiasi aura hitam penuh kehawatiran dari seluruh penghuni.

"Apa Rukia belum di temukan juga?" Seru cewek berambut orange alias Orihime dengan nada penuh kehawatiran.

"Belom.." Jawab pemuda berambut merah yang di kuncir satu ke atas sambil bersandar di dinding.

"SIAAL!" Gerutu pemuda berambut orange sambil meninju tembok dengan kepalnya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Hujan semakin lebat!" Seru Tatsuki cewek berambut hitam.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja ya.." Kini cewek berambut hijau toska bicara.

Semua orang diam dalam keheningan penuh kekhawatiran..

"SIALAN! Aku akan pergi mencarinya!" Seru cowok berambut biru itu dan langsung memakai jaket hitamnya.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana Grimmjow? Di luar sedang hujan,tanah pun licin dan berbahaya,nanti malah kau yang terluka!" Cegah cewek berambut hijau toska.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal diam..WEED GIRL!" Sahut Grimmjow emosi,dan sukses bogem segar nyasar ke mukanya.

"JANGAN SEKALI-KALI MENYEBUTKU BEGITU LAGI! NEKO BAKA!" Ujar Neliel dengan horror facenya. Grimmjow langsung ngangguk,semua orang sweetdrop merinding.

"Meski kau tidak bilang pun aku sudah tau!" Ujar Grimmjow sambil ngelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Lalu?" Seru Neliel.

"Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja menunggu mereka kembali." Ujar Grimm dengan ekspresi yang serius. Neliel tercengang sesaat.

"Ck! Kau memang bodoh!" Cibir Neliel.

"Apa kau bilang... ..!" Protes Grimmjow.

"Kau harus kembali tanpa luka!" Lanjut Neliel dengan malingin muka, kini Grimm yang cengok.

Senyuman terlukis di wajah Grimm. "Itu pun aku sudah tau!" Sahutnya lalu pergi berlalu di balik pintu. Bola mata hazel Neliel hanya memandang sosok Grimm yang berlari di halaman menjauhi vila dari balik jendela.

Tanah yang basah dan licin, jalan setapak yang penuh lumpur tak bisa menghentikan langkah yang semakin di buat cepat oleh pemuda berambut biru itu. Ia sapu setiap pelosok hutan di sekitarnya,tapi bola matanya tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Terus dan terus ia berlari meski sesekali ia beristirahat hanya untuk mengambil nafas,tapi kemudian ia berlari lagi. Sesekali juga ia seolah sedang mengendus-endus mencari bau*biasa namanya juga kucing*author di cakar*.

"Sial! Gara-gara hujan,bau mereka tidak bisa tercium!" Gerutunya sambil terus menyapu ke seluruh sudut hutan dengan bola mata birunya. Ia pun tidak menghentikan langkahnya,malah semakin di buat cepat.

"Stoick Brengsek!" Gumamnya sambil terus berlari.

Bola mata emerald itu semakin menatap dingin sosok yang ada di hadapanya. Penuh dengan aura kebencian serasa ingin membunuh terpancar dari tubuhnya. Tapi sosok yang ada di depanya hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau tak bisa tidak menatap ku dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu." Ujar pemuda dengan seringai rubahnya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Gin-sama!" Ujar Ulquiorra dingin,orang yang di panggil Gin itu hanya menyeringai saja.

"Tenang saja,aku datang bukan untuk ribut dan membuatmu kesal. Aku datang untuk sebuah penawaran." Sahutnya tak kalah dingin meski senyuman terus terlukis di wajahnya.

Kini mata Emerald Ulquiorra semakin dingin menatapnya.

Awan mendung sudah kembali cerah,embun di pagi hari terasa begitu lembut. Bola mata violet itu pun perlahan terbuka.

"Kau sudah sadar Rukia-chan?" Seru pemilik mata abu-abu.

Bola mata violet itu pun belum terbuka seutuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang ada di hadapanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Rukia-chan.."

"Orihime.." Ujar Rukia pelan saat berhasil melihat sosok yang ada di hadapanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Rukia?" Kini Tatsuki yang bertanya.

"Tatsuki..UKH!" Erang Rukia merasakan kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kau jangan dulu bangun,tetaplah tidur." Seru Orihime sambil membantu Rukia untuk memposisikan kepalanya yang enak di bantal.

"Terimakasih! Tapi dimana aku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Kau ada di vila.." Sahut Tatsuki sambil meneguk the manis hangat.

"Vila?" Ujar Rukia.

"Iya! Semalam kau di gendong Grimmjow dalam keadaan basah kuyup,untung kau tidak terluka. Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Orihime dengan senyum penuh kelegaan.

"Basah kuyup.." Gumam Rukia,lalu terlintas satu sosok yang ada di benaknya. "Ulquiorra!" Serunya.

"EH!" Tatsuki dan Orihime bingung.

"Dimana Ulquiorra? Dia terluka!" Seru Rukia beranjak dari tidurnya.

"Eh! Rukia jangan dulu banyak bergerak!" Seru Orihime lalu menidurkan lagi Rukia.

"Tapi dimana Ulquiorra?" Kini Rukia tenang kembali.

"Tidak ada.."

"HAH?"

"Saat kau di gendong Grimmjow! Ulquiorra tidak ada." Ujar Tatsuki sambil memakan cemilan paginya yang berupa donat coklat.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Rukia kembali histeris.

"Semalam tubuh mu yang basah kuyup di gendong Grimmjow,dan aku bahkan semuanya tidak melihat Ulquiorra." Jelas Orihime,Tatsuki cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

Rukia terdiam. 'Tidak mungkin Ulquiorra tidak ada. Pasti terjadi sesuatu.' Batin Rukia. Di temaninya burung yang berkicau di pagi hari yang di hiasi embun di setiap dedaunan dan genangan air di halaman. Perasaan cemas melanda Rukia.

Di halaman depan vila yang becek dan penuh dengan genangan air hujan semalam. Grimmjow duduk menatap langit di sebuah kursi kayu. Pikiranya penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu?" Gumamnya sambil mengingat kejadian saat dia menemukan Rukia dan Ulquiorra.

**COME ON KITA FLASK BACK!**

**Saat itu Grimmjow masih berlari mencari Rukia dan Ulquiorra. Akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat sosok yang ia cari ketemu. Bola mata birunya mendapati sosok putih pucat dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan dan basah karena hujan berdiri menyandar ke sebuah pohon. Tanpa perlu banyak bicara,Grimmjow pun menerjang ke arah itu.**

"**STOICK!" Seru Grimmjow. Pemilik mata emerald itupun menoleh. Di dapatinya dari ekor matanya sosok Grimmjow yang tersengal-sengal nafasnya.**

"**Grimmjow!" Ujar Ulquiorra pelan.**

"**Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Rukia?" Tanya Grimmjow panic sendiri.**

"**Dia ada di dalam sana." Sahut Ulquiorra sembari nunjuk dengan ekor matanya ke arah sebuah lubang di antara akar pohon besar yang tadi jadi sandaranya. Grimmjow langsung masuk ke dalam lubang itu,bola mata birunya mendapati sosok Rukia yang tertidur di selemuti jaket hijau muda.**

"**Sepertinya Rukia tidak terluka. HEI! Stoick brengsek!" Seru Grimmjow sambil menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra dan tepat saat ia menoleh sebuah kaki nemplok di wajahnya.**

"**BERHENTI MENGATAKAN ITU! KUCING BODOH!" Ujar Ulquiorra dengan deathglarenya. Entah kenapa Grimmjow merasa DEJAVU!*o_0***

"**Ck! Sialan!" Gerutu Grimmjow sambil menjauhkan mukanya dari kaki Ulquiorra. **

"**Bawa dia." Ujar Ulquiorra di tengah deras hujan.**

"**HAH! Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan tampang bloonya.*di cakar***

"**Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan! Bawa dia kembali ke sana." Ulquiorra mengulangi kata-katanya.**

**Grimmjow manyun. "Tanpa kau bilang pun akan lakukan.!" Sahut Grimmjow sambil mengangkat tubuh Rukia. 'Ringan,apa dia tidak makan?' Batin Grimmjow.*kan gak ngangkat Yummy*author di tindih***

**Ulquiorra hanya diam menatap sosok Rukia yang kini ada di antara kedua tangan Grimmjow.**

"**Kenapa kau diam saja! Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini!" Seru Grimmjow.**

**Ulquiorra terdiam sesaat. "Grimmjow!" Panggil Ulquiorra.**

"**Apa sich!" Gerutu Grimmjow.**

"**Berjanjilah padaku kau akan melindunginya. Jangan biarkan siapa pun menyakitinya,terutama mereka." Ujar Ulquiorra.**

"**Apa maksudmu?" Grimmjow bertanya dengan tanda Tanya gede nangkring di atas kepalanya.**

"**HAH!*menghela nafas*. Kau ini benar-benar bodoh yah!" Cibir Ulquiorra.**

"**KAU NANTANG YA!" Gerutu Grimmjow.**

"**BERISIK!" Ujar Ulquiorra dingin,Grimmjow langsung kalem lagi. " Ingat! Jangan biarkan di antara mereka menyakitinya." Lanjut Ulquiorra.**

"**HAH! Kau bicara seolah akan pergi saja." Celetuk Grimmjow. Ulquiorra hanya diam. **

**FLASK BACK END!**

"Setelah itu dia malah pergi begitu saja!" Gumam Grimmjow. "Lagipula apa maksudnya dengan mereka!" Grimmjow kembali strees sambil ngacak-ngacak kepalanya. "SIAL! Setelah pergi begitu saja,dia tidak kembali! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gumamnya lagi.

"Hei Grimmjow!" Panggil seorang cewek berambut hijau toska,Grimmjow pun menoleh ke arah panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya malas.

"Katanya kita akan segera pulang. Kau sudah membereskan barang-barang mu?" Jawab Neliel.

Grimmjow beranjak dari kursi lalu berjalan ke arah Neliel. "Tak ada barang yang aku bawa." Ujar Grimmjow.

'Kalau dia tidak bawa barang,berarti dia juga gak ganti celana dalam donk! JOROK!' Batin Neliel.

Semua murid sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah vila.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Aizen-sensei dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Dengan cepat Rukia mengangkat tangan. "Ulquiorra belum kembali-sensei!" Serunya.

Bola mata Aizen-sensei pun menyipit. "Mungkin dia sudah kembali lebih dulu." Ujar Aizen-sensei.

"Itu tidak mungkin,karena.. .." Ucapan Rukia terpotong.

"Rukia-chan,tidak baik membuat orang yang sudah berkumpul menunggu. Lagipula bisnya sudah datang." Ucap Aizen-sensei.

"Tapi.. .." Lirih Rukia dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Begini saja,sensei akan menunggu di sini,kau dan yang lain pulanglah duluan." Ujar Aizen-sensei lagi.

"A..aku juga akan menunggu!" Seru Rukia.

"Itu tidak boleh! Lebih baik kau kembali bersama yang lain." Titah Aizen-sensei,Rukia hanya mengangguk kecewa,Aizen-sensei pun tersenyum. "Nah semuanya,segeralah naik ke bis." Seru Aizen-sensei lagi. Tanpa banyak bicara atapun Tanya semua murid pun naik ke bis. Meski Rukia tetap kecewa.

Setelah yakin bis meninggalkan vila begitu jauh dan tak terlihat lagi,Aizen-sensei pun masuk ke dalam vila lagi. Perlahan dia menutup pintunya,lalu dengan perlahan dia melepas kacamatanya dan menekan rambut bagian depanya agar menjadi rapi. Seringai terlukis di wajahnya.

"Yare..Yare.. Setelah semuanya pergi kau kembali ke wujud asli mu. AIZEN-SAMA!" Sindir pria berambut perak yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tangga,di belakangnya ada satu sosok lagi yang mengikuti.

"Kalau di depan murid harus ber ekspresi seperti tadi,Gin. Iya kan ULQUIORRA!" Ujarnya pelan namun penuh tekanan. Terlihatlah sosok Ulquiorra dari balik orang yang di panggil Gin. Tidak beda dari saat menatap Gin,Ulquiorra pun memberikan tatapan dingin ke sosok yang di panggil Aizen itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Aizen-sama. Tak terpikirkan olehku kalau ternyata kau adalah guru Rukia." Ujar Ulquiorra dingin sangat dingin.

"Apa itu yang ingin kau katakan di acara reuni kita setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu." Kata Aizen lalu duduk di sebuah sofa coklat.

"Tak perlu banyak bicara! Apa yang kau inginkan?" Seru Ulquiorra.

Aizen menatap Ulquiorra dingin. "Rukia itu manis dan lucu ya." Ujarnya pelan.

Bola mata Ulquiorra terbelalak saat Aizen mengucapkan nama Rukia.

"Benar sekali Aizen-sama,apalagi jika dia berlumuran darah." Sambung pria berambut perak dengan senyuman rubahnya.

"Jangan! JANGAN PERNAH KALIAN BERANI MENYENTUHNYA!" Ujar Ulquiorra sangat dingin dengan tatapan dinginya juga.

Aizen dan Gin hanya menyeringai.

"Baiklah,kita buat sebuah kesepakatan." Ujar Aizen sambil meneguk teh hangatnya,Ulquiorra hanya diam menelan ludah paksa. "Aku tak kan menyentuhnya,asal kau kembali dan tidak berani kabur lagi. Kau tau,saat ku ketahui kau kabur,strees menumpuk di kepalaku. Karena kau adalah peliharaan yang berharga yang bisa menghilangkan strees ku ini. Ulquiorra." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ulquiorra menatap sosok yang tengah bicara padanya dengan tatapan membunuh,tapi entah kenapa dia tak kuasa untuk melampiaskannya. "Baiklah!" Ujarnya pelan sambil tak menatap sosok yang ada di depanya. Seringai dari rasa puas terlukis di wajah Aizen.

Rukia.. .. .. Batin Ulquiorra.

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu saat acara berlibur ke vila Aizen-sensei,dan saat itu pula Ulquiorra tidak kembali ke apartemen Rukia. Membuat gadis mungil itu memikirkannya terus. Hari ini pun saat dia membuka pintu apartemenya.

"Aku pulang. .." Serunya sambil memandang ke setiap sudut apartemen,berharap sosok Ulquiorra ada. Tapi seperti biasanya,hanya kekecewaan yang ia dapat. Di langkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar. Di sana pun tak ada sosok yang di nantinya,di baringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah di tempat tidur. Di benaknya hanya ada satu orang.

"Ulquiorra.."Gumamnya "DASAR KUCING BODOH! PERGI TANPA PAMIT,DAN MEMBUAT KU TERUS-TERUSAN MEMIKIRKANNYA! DAN KENAPA DI PIKIRAN KU HANYA ADA DIA SICH!" Rukia jadi uring-uringan sendiri.

"Baka! Setidaknya,kalau pergi bisa pamit dulu,kenapa malah membuatku jadi orang bodoh seperti ini! DIA PIKIR RUMAH KU HOTEL APA! BISA SEENAKNYA TINGGAL LALU PERGI! DIA KAN JUGA KAGAK BAYAR! MENYEBALKAN! KUCING BODOH!" Nafas Rukia tersengal-sengal karena jerit-jeritan. Di baringkannya lagi tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan terus melindungiku,akan terus menggenggam tanganku, lalu seenaknya mencium ku waktu itu! Lalu sekarang kau malah pergi tanpa pamit! Dasar pembohong,baka! Aku kan belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa." Lirihnya dalam menahan kekesalan juga perasaan rindu yang begitu dalam.

Hanya hembusan angin yang mendengarkan keluh kesah Rukia.

_**Embrace I am with your warm feeling.. .. ..**_

_**Accompanies I am in the middle of this solitude.. .. ..**_

_**Don't leave I am in the middle of broken heart.. .. ..**_

_**Stupid waiting which me do.. .. ..**_

_**Do not make you return to me.. ... ..**_

_**Where yourself nowadays.. .. ..**_

_**Me require you.. .. ..**_

_**What I can reach for your hand.. Ulquiorra..**_

_**Hold me tight,and swear again and again.. .. ..**_

_**Will Never Be Apart.. .. ..**_

TBC.. ..

AKHIRNYA BERES JUGA! CHAPTER 8..CHAPTER 8..*goyang-goyang dombret*langsung di lembari botol*

Gome kalau chap ini gak memuaskan,tolong di maklumi karena mepet banget sama jadwal pulang sekolah vida yang sekarang jadi jam 5 sore dari jam setengah 2..ckckckc..

Oh ya tentang puisi di bagian terakhir, itu asli vida yang bikin,gak ngejiplak! Abis,kalu gak di bilang kayak gitu,nanti ada fic nyasar lagi..

Ulquiorra:*diem*

Vida: ada apa ulqui?

Ulquiorra: Nggak,cumin kapan aku balik lagi ke sisi Rukia?

Vida: kagak tau! Mungkin kagak balik lagi kali*smirk*

Ulquiorra: *langsung pasang tampang wajah lemes*

Vida: Tenang aja Ulqui,kau akan kembali lagi. Dan di sini akhirnya Aizen muncul sebagai penjahat.

Aien:*muncul tiba-tiba* Vida kok aku jadi penjahat sich..

Vida: Loe kan emang penjahat kan?

Aizen: Oh iya..hehehe*senyum*

Gin: Kenapa kemunculan ku selalu sebentar yah?*sedih*

Vida: Gin jangan sedih donk,gome.. tapi mau gimana lagi. Nanti ku panggilin Rangiku dech.

Gin: beneran!*kembali cerah*

Vida:*sweetdrop sambil ngangguk-ngangguk* 'manisnya'

Kalo ada Typo dan EYD nemplok! Gomene yach!

OK! MINNA..

SEPERTI BIASA..

REVIEW..

REVIEW..

REVIEW..

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


	9. Chapter 9

**NIHAOO!**

**Seperti biasa Vida akan selalu menyapa kalian terlebih dahulu.!^^**

**Dan tak lupa dan tak mungkin Lupa bagi Reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca apalagi Review fic gaje Vida ini. VIDA UCAPIN ARIGATOOOOU!  
**

**Gomene karena Vida tidak membalas Review-an Reader di PM. Soalnya Vida gak ke warnet,biasanya karena sibuk*boonk* pengayaan,maklumlah kelas 3*jadi situ bangga***

**Makasich banget ya minna yang udah Review, Vida bales disini bolehkan.. OK! QT bales Review!**

**Relya Schiffer: Nee-saaan!*langsung meluk terus kena tonjok* Arigatou udah Review lagi! Mm..Ulquiorra bakal di rape Aizen*di hajar oleh massa* Boonk kok! Ya..pokonya baca aja Chapter 9 nya,mungkin akan terjawab*kena deathglare dech***

**EJEY series: Ejey-san makasih yach mau REVIEW lagi!*mau meluk tapi langsung di deathglare* Hahahaha! Ni fic emang selalu nyaris berubah .. Iya nich,Gin pengganggu*di bankai Gin* Aizen memang selalu jadi pengacau*author ngibrit* OK ARIGATOU DAH REVIEW YACH!*teriak langsung di sumpel bakiak***

**Merai Alixya Kudo: Merai-chan makasih udah mau Review fic q ini. Aku seneng kamu udah meriview yang Ichiruki sekarang yang Ulquiruki,Vida jadi terharu*lebay mode on* Ini udah Update! Makasich YAH!**

**Just Ana: Makasih dah review apalagi bilang ni fic keren*idungnya terbang*. Memang,tapi Rukinya gak nyadar kalau Aizen adalah gurunya. Di chap ini bakal ada jawabannya. Makasih udah REVIEW ya! Ini Udah Update!^^**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki: Ini udah Update!^^.. Iya nich,Aizen biang keladi*kena deathglare* Makasih ya Udah Review! **

**Ok! Vida ucapin ARIGATOUUUUUU!*di sumpel bakiak***

**Buat yang udah nyempetin buat Review Fic gaje ini! Meski Abal,Gaje,Typo bertebaran,EYD ancur, Tapi minna masih mau Review! Jadi terharu!**

**Ok! Vida udah banyak ngomong lebih baik LETSS GOOO!**

**Disaclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Gaje,Abal,Garing,Ancur,Typo,Eyd ancur, AU,OOC!**

**POKOK NE**

**REVIEW AGAIN LAH!**

**^0^**

**/**

**Hold Me Ulquiorra**

**.**

**.**

**Cat Which Go**

Dedaunan yang hijau kini berubah menjadi kemerahan dan berguguran di tanah,memenuhi halaman. Ya..musim gugur telah tiba. Semua orang sibuk dengan membersihkan dedaunan yang berguguran. Begitu juga dengan para siswa SMU Karakura yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan Festival Budayanya.

Bermacam-macam kreatifitas para siswa terwujud dalam acara Festifal Budaya ini. Ini juga bisa di bilang perlombaan antar kelas,ada kelas yang membuat café,stan-stan makanan,stan-stan permainan,rumah hantu, bahkan café maid juga ada. Wedding Cosplay,stan meramal, juga bermacam-macam permainan lain tersalurkan dari ide para siswa di Festival Budaya ini. Bahkan katanya di acara puncak ada sebuah Event khusus,entahlah apa.

Semua bekerja dengan semangat mendekor kelas masing-masing,sama seperti gadis bermata violet ini yang tengah sibuk memasang ini dan itu di dinding kelasnya entah mau membuat apa kelas 2-3 ini.

"Rukia! Tolong pasangkan ini di sebelah sana." Seru salah satu siswa yang berambut merah yang di kuncir satu sambil memberikan beberapa hiasan dinding ke Rukia yang tengah sibuk menancapkan paku payung di helaian kain berwarna putih dan berenda biru..

"OK! Serahkan padaku Renji." Sahut Rukia lalu mengambil beberapa hiasan dinding berbentuk pita berwarna hijau emerald.

Emerald..

Entah kenapa saat melihat warna emerald Rukia jadi terdiam. Bengong menatap pita berwarna hijau emerald itu,ya..mengingatkan dia pada seseorang. Seseorang yang memiliki warna mata yang sama seperti pita yang kini ada di tangannya. Beberapa saat Rukia terdiam,tatapan matanya yang sejak tadi semangat kini berubah menjadi sendu.

Ulquiorra.. .. .. ..

Terlintas sebuah nama di benaknya. Ulquiorra,ya nama itu yang terlintas di benaknya saat melihat warna hijau emerald ini. Ulquiorra si kucing penghisap darah yang selalu menggoda Rukia,selalu melindunginya,membuat keadaan rumahnya yang tenang berubah drastis,selalu membuat dadanya berdebar-debar,dan yang lebih parah,Ulquiorralah yang kini terus ada di dalam benak Rukia.

Tiba-tiba Rukia mencengkram erat pita hijau itu sampai terbentuk lipatan di pitanya. Kesal,amarah yang meluap,tatapan nanar,kini Rukia di penuhi rasa kesal yang amat sangat.

'_DASAR KUCING MENYEBALKAN! BERANINYA DIA PERGI BEGITU SAJA TANPA BILANG APA-APA. MEMBUATKU TERUS MEMIKIRKANNYA! KU KUTUK KAU! RASAKAN INI KUCING MENYEBALKAN!_' Sambil menancapkan paku payung di tengah pita dan menempelkannya di dinding dan berkali-kali di pukul dengan palu sekuat tenaga,entah kenapa keluar aura dingin berwarna hitam dari tubuh Rukia. Raut mukanya kini bagaikan orang yang mau nyantet. Sampai-sampai para siswa lain hening di buatnya.

"Hei! Si Rukia kenapa?" Tanya cowok berambut orange alias Ichigo teman Rukia sambil berbisik.

"Meneketehe! Tadi kan gak kenapa-kenapa." Sahut Renji masih sambil berbisik juga.

Sementara para siswa malah mandangin Rukia yang entah kenapa terus memaku paku payung itu sampai nancep ke tembok dan pitanyapun sedikit LOOCH! Rukia malah semakin kesal mandangin pita hijau itu sambil di dalam hatinya bergumam.

"Rasakan ini kucing menyebalkan!"

"Hei! Ini mau di taruh dimana?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara keras memecahkan keheningan,semua pun melirik ke arah pemilik suara itu. Terlihat oleh pasang-pasang mata sosok Grimmjow yang tengah membawa beberapa kotak kardus yang kelihatannya berat.

"Taruh disana saja Grimmjow." Seru gadis berambut hijau toska yang kini sedang memasang beberapa lampu hias di dinding. Grimmjow pun menuruti perintahnya dan meletakan kardus-kardus itu di tempat yang di tunjukan.

"Thanks ya bro,udah mau ngebantuin. Padahal loe nggak ada hubungannya sama kelas ini." Seru Ichigo ambil menepuk bahu Grimmjow.

"Gak masalah,gw juga nggak ada kerjaan."

"Hei! Kembalikan!" Teriak salah satu siswa yang tengah berlari mengejar siswa lainnya,dan tak sengaja menabrak tangga yang kini menjadi pinjakan Neliel. Dan tanpa pertahanan yang kokoh juga keseimbangan,maka tangga pun oleng membuat Neliel terjatuh dari tangga. Tapi sebelum tubuh Neliel menyentuh tanah,sebuah lengan besar menahannya dan membawanya ke sebuah pelukan.

Bola mata hazel itupun membulat saat mendapati bola mata biru kini berada dekat dengannya.

"Grimm..jow.." Katanya pelan.

Ya..kini posisi Grimmjow tengah mendekap Neliel di kedua lengannya. Melindungi pemilik mata hazel itu dari rasa sakit karena tubuhnya hampir membentur tanah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Grimmjow. Neliel tidak menyahut malah berblushing-ria.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa.." Ujarnya terbata-bata dan buru-buru menjauhkan diri dari Grimmjow,Grimmjow pun tidak mencegahnya. 'Ada apa denganku?'Tanya Neliel dalam hatinya.

Semua siswa yang menjadi penonton entah mengapa malah pada nyengir.

'Hehehehe..Ternyata Neliel begitu ya..Hehehehe..' Begitulah batin para siswa yang menonton.

Rukia yang sedari tadi di sibukan memasang pita di dinding meski ada sebuah retakan atau sobekan di dindingnya yang entah kenapa membuat Rukia begitu kesal pun turun dari tangga yang menjadi pinjakannya.

"Memasang pita sudah selesai,apa ada yang lain?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada yang amat sangat menakutkan.

Semua yang memandang langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Ng..ngak ada." Sahut Ichigo selaku ketua kelas. Rukia yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah yang perlahan sambil menyebar aura kemarahan dari tubuhnya,yang lain cuman bisa sweetdrop.

"Si Rukia kenapa ya? Kok kelihatannya BT banget,padahal tadi dia nggak kenapa-napa?" Kata Tatsuki,cewek yang selalu bersama Rukia ini merasa keadaan Rukia beberapa hari ini aneh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,akhir-akhir ini dia aneh. Selalu marah-marah sendiri,kalau lagi kumat pasti raut wajahnya menakutkan. Apa dia lagi datang bulan ya?" Renji memberikan jawaban sambil meluk dirinya sendiri.

Mata hazel Neliel kini tertuju pada sosok Grimmjow yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hei Grimmjow? Apa kau tahu kenapa Rukia seperti itu?" Tanyanya pada Grimmjow.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,di rumahpun dia seperti itu." Sahut Grimmjow.

'Rumah!' Batin semua orang.

"Apa maksudmu di rumah? Kalian tinggal bersama?" Seru semua orang dengan nada mengintrogasi. Grimmjow pun langsung salting sendiri dan mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan Rukia.

"_Jangan sekali-kali mengatakan pada teman-teman ku atau pada siapapun kalau kalian berdua tinggal di rumahku,bisa di anggap cewek gatel aku nanti. MENGERTI! Kalau sampai melanggar kalian akan ku buat menjadi kucing terlantar."_

Grimmjow langsung merinding sendiri mengingatnya,apalagi sekarang dia merasa lebih merinding saat dapat tatapan tajam dari semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab Grimmjow?" Desak Neliel,Grimmjow semakin salah tingkah.

Gluk! Dengan menelan ludah dengan susah payah Grimmjow hanya bisa berdalih. "Ka..kalau ke rumahnya maksudku."

Semua mata masih tertuju padanya,dan untuk kedua kalinya Grimmjow menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Begitu ya. Kirain kau tinggal dirumahnya! Hahahahaha.." Seru Ichigo sambil tertawa.

"Iya benar. Itukan nggak .." Renji pun ikut tertawa.

"Hahahahaha.." Grimmjow pun tertawa lega.

"Tapi aku juga merasa ada yang aneh akhir-akhir ini." Kata cewek berambut orange senja dengan dada besarnya.

"Apa yang aneh Orihime?" Tanya Tasuki yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" Serunya sambil mengangkat satu jarinya.

"Ulquiorra?" Semua diam tak mengerti.

"Benar!" Seru Orihime lagi sambil mengangguk sendiri. "Apa akhir-akhir ini kalian pernah melihat Ulquiorra-kun?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh,kalau si Ulquiorra terakhir kali ku lihat waktu di villa Aizen sensei." Sahut Renji sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Benar! Aku juga,terakhir lihat waktu kita ke hutan." Kali ini Ichigo angakat suara.

"Setelah ada insiden Rukia dan Ulquiorra jatuh ke jurang,kita tidak pernah melihatnya lagikan." Ishida pun ikut menambahkan. Semua orang kini tertuju lagi pada sosok Grimmjow yang malah asyik makan permen lollipop yang entah dia dapat darimana.*loh nyolong tuh?*author di cakar*

"A..apa?" Tanya Grimmjow yang merasa risih karena terus di tatap.

"Saat itu,yang membawa Rukia kembali ke villa hanya kau. Apa yang terjadi pada Ulquiorra? Apa kau bertemu dengannya?" Rentetan pertanyaan,rentetan tatapan tajam kini tertuju lagi pada Grimmjow. Untuk kesekian kalinya Grimmjow mencoba menelan ludah paksa.

"I..itu. Dia tiba-tiba saja pergi." Akhirnya Grimmjow bicara setelah di beri tatapan tajam gratis dan gak tanggung-tanggung banyak banget.

Mendengar jawaban Grimmjow semua orang diam.,

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Tatsuki,cewek berambut hitam itu jadi bingung sendiri dengan memposisikan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,setelah berbicara panjang lebar,dia pergi begitu saja." Jelas Grimmjow lagi. "Setelah saat itu,aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Semua kini diam lalu mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri. "Jadi begitu ya. Hm..pantas saja si Rukia jadi BT." Kata Orihime,cewek berdada besar dan berambut orange senja ini ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri. Grimmjow langsung pasang tampang bingung.

"Memang ada hubungannya dengan Rukia kalau si Stoick brengsek itu tidak ada." Kata Grimmjow sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"TENTU SAJA ADA KAN!" Semua orang mengambil satu suara dan berteriak membuat Grimmjow terpaksa tutup kuping.

"Memang apa hubungannya?" Grimmjow udah mah nggak ngerti plus pasang tampang oon mode-on.

Semua orang langsung cengok sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyadarinya.." Kata Orihime sambil menatap Grimmjow tajam,Grimmjow cuman geleng-geleng.

"HAH! Padahal sudah sangat jelas terlihatkan."

"Apanya?"

"Kalau Rukia itu menyukai ULQUIORAA-KUN." Lanjut Orihime sambil menekankan kata Ulquiorra.

"AAAPPUUUAAA!" Grimmjow dan Ichigo berteriak kaget pake big toa. Lah kok Ichigo ikutan teriak.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" Tanya Neliel.

"Eh,nggak .." Ujar cowok berambut orange itu sambil senyum di paksakan. Ya di saat semua orang sibuk membicarakan Rukia. Hanya dua orang yang terdiam dalam hening. Yang satu Grimmjow dan yang satu lagi Ichigo.

Ada apa dengan mereka?

Di saat itu pun Rukia yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di taman sekolah. Menikmati sakura yang berguguran dengan tatapan sendunya. Dan terlontar sebuah nama dari bibir mungilnya.

Ulquiorra.. .. ..

* * *

Di saat yang sama di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan serba putih,hanya suara dari sebuah cambuk dan suara tawa yang menggema di dalamnya. Memperlihatkan sosok yang berdiri tegak dengan sesekali mengayunkan cambuknya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai terdengar bunyi CTAR ke sosok yang terduduk terantai dengan tenangnya dan tanpa ekspresi,meski sudah terkena beberapa cambukan dan tubuhnya yang putih pucat nan ramping di hiasi goresan-goresan luka.

CTAR!

Untuk sekian kalinya suara cambuk yang menyentuh tubuh putih pucat itu menggema kembali.

"Hahahahaha…" Tawa yang meledak dari sosok berambut coklat klimis dengan terus mengayunkan cambuknya ke sosok yang terduduk terantai di hadapannya.

Sosok yang tak melawan itu hanya menatap dingin dengan kedua pasang mata hijau emeraldnya. Meski wajahnya yang tampan kini di hiasi tetesan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya,tapi tatapannya tidak berubah seakan tak ada rasa sakit.

Setelah beberapa menit ayunan cambuk itupun berhenti dengan seiringnya tetesan keringat lelah dari tubuh pemiliknya.

"Kau memang menarik. Peliharaan yang tak pernah membuat ku bosan Ulquiorra." Ujar pemuda berambut coklat klimis itu.

Ulquiorra hanya menatap dingin saja.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Aizen-sama?" Ujar pemuda berambut perak dengan senyum rubah yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Ya. Hari ini sudah selesai,rasanya stress yang menumpuk sudah hilang. Aku mau istirahat,urus sisanya Gin." Titahnya pada pemuda bernama Gin itu lalu meningalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu sebuah penyiksaan.

Pemuda berambut perak itu hanya membungkuk memberi hormat dan tersenyum biasa. Lalu setelah sosok Aizen menghilang,Gin pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sosok Ulquiorra yang terduduk lemas terantai. Kedua tangannya yang di rantai menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Tetetsan darah segar menetes dari garis-garis lukanya. Kulit putih pucatnya kini di hiasi warna merah,namun ada yang tak berubah darinya yaitu tatapan matanya yang menyilaukan dari kedua sepasang emerald itu.

Ibu jari dan telunjuk ramping Gin mendongakkan dagu Ulquiorra,di tatapnya sosok Ulquiorra yang menatapnya wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Kau ini.. Benar-benar bisa bertahan ya. Padahal ku kira kau tidak akan bisa bertahan." Seringai licik terlukis di wajah Gin yang kini berbicara pada Ulquiorra,sedangkan Ulquiorra tidak menyahut malah menatapnya dingin.

"Apa kau tak punya rasa sakit yah. Ulquiorra?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ulquiorra.

"Berhenti bicara,cepat lepaskan rantai ini." Ujar Ulqiorra dingin. Gin hanya menyeringai mendengar perintah Ulquiorra lalu melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangan Ulquiorra. Tubuh Ulquiorra kini berdiri dan duduk di sebuah sofa putih yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Ulquiorra memutar-mutar pergelangan tanganya yang terasa keram. Bagaimana tidak keram,karena beberapa jam tadi kedua tanganya di rantai.

Gin menuangkan teh dari sebuah teko antik ke sebuah cangkir yang antik pula,lalu meletakannya di meja depan Ulquiorra.

"Minumlah,kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Ulquiorra hanya diam. Gin memandang Ulquiorra lagi,lagi-lagi sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa bertahan Ulquiorra,aku jadi tidak yakin kalau melihat kondisimu sekarang." Ujar pemuda berambut perak itu dengan nada sindirannya.

Ulquiorra menatap dingin,sambil memjamkan mata sebentar lalu menatap kembali sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan dingin dia berkata. "Itu bukan urusanmu,lebih baik kau kerjakan apa yang menjadi tugasmu. Gin-sama."

Gin hanya menyeringai. "Tentu saja,kau tak perlu khawatir." Gin pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan itu,tapi tepat saat di bibir pintu dia berhenti lagi. "Tapi aku tak bisa menjamin kalau dia yang mendatangi bahayanya. Jaa-ne." Setelah mengatakan itu sosok penuh senyum rubah itupun pergi dengan di akhiri suara BLAM yang menandakan sosoknya sudah menghilang.

Hening..

Itulah yang menghiasi suasana ruangan luas yang bagai penjara ini. Dan sosok yang tak kalah dingin dengan hawa cuaca di luar. Ulquiorra duduk terdiam,menyeruput teh hangatnya lalu menatap langit-langit.

"Onna." Gumamnya. "Ugh.." Erangnya dalam sunyi dan menahan sakit dari luka yang terus memberinya warna merah yang mengalir di tubuh putih pucatnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.. ..

Seperti biasanya,keadaan SMU Karakura masih di sibukan dengan festival budaya yang tinggal 2 minggu lagi. Di kelas 2-3 pun masih sama,sibuk dengan acara dekorasi kelas.

"Rukia,tolong kau ambilkan peralatan yang lain di ruang peralatan ya." Seru siswa yang kini tengah memukul-mukul palunya ke arah paku yang membuat beberapa hiasa dinding terpasang.

"OK!" Sahut Rukia.

"Biar ku bantu." Ichigo yang melihat Rukia hampir keluar kelas pun mengejarnya,Rukia hanya tersenyum.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang peralatan Ichigo dan Rukia hanya diam tak ada yang bicara,meski Ichigo mencoba membuka pembicaraan tapi melihat raut wajah Rukia entah kenapa dia urungkan lagi niatnya.

Setelah menempuh beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang peralatan yang jadi tujuan mereka. Rukia mencari-cari apa yang di minta dan di butuhkan. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mencari di tengah tumpukan kardus-kardus yang menumpuk.

"Aku menyukaimu Rukia." Entah kenapa dalam hening,Ichigo mengatakan itu yang membuat Rukia menabrakan kepalanya ke sebuah lemari besi di depanya.

"Kau bilang apa Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia memperjelas sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya karena sakit.

"Disini tidak ada suara ribut Rukia,kau pasti mendengar apa yang ku katakan." Ujar Ichigo tegas.

Ya..di dalam ruang peralatan ini tidak bising dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalamnya,dan sudah jelas kalau Rukia mendengar apa yang di katakan Ichigo.

"Ta..tapi aku.." Rukia tidak tahu harus berkata apa,entah kenapa dia merasa serba salah. "Bu..bukankah kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman kecil saja.."

Banar,Rukia dan Ichigo hanya teman sejak kecil. Tapi bukan berarti perasaan cinta tidak bisa tumbuh bukan.

"Benar.." Ichigo beranjak dari tempatnya yang sedari tadi hanya bersandar ke dinding,lalu dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Rukia,tepat di depan Rukia dia berhenti dan menatap sosok Rukia. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menyukaimukan,dan perasaan ku ini sudah ada sejak dulu Rukia. Apa kau tak pernah menyadarinya." Ujar Ichigo lagi sambil mengangkat wajah Rukia agar menatapnya.

Kini wajah Rukia tengah di hiasi semburat merah,tak tahu harus berkata apa. Perlahan tapi pasti,wajah Ichigo mendekat ke wajah Rukia,perlahan dan perlahan bibir itu meraih bibir mungil pemilik mata violet itu. Menciumnya lembut,Rukia hanya membulatkan kedua matanya. Tapi sekejap entah kenapa sosok Ulquiorra terlintas di benaknya dan membuat Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo sehingga membuat Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah.

Kedua mata coklat itu hanya membulat mendapat perlakuan itu,menatap kembali sosok Rukia yang kini menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Ulquiorra?" Sebuah pertanyaan kini terlontar lagi dari Ichigo yang untuk kedua kalinya membuat sang violet membulat dan memandang mata coklat itu.

Rukia tidak menjawab atau menyangkal. "Jadi begitu ya." Ujar Ichigo lagi sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi Rukia,aku ingin kepastian bukan kebisuan dalam arti keterkejutan."

Rukia hanya diam lagi. Kini tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup bibirnya sudah turun,Rukia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Ichigo. "Aku tidak tahu.." Lirihnya. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini padaku,aku.. Apa aku menyukainya,sampai terus memikirkanyya."

Kali ini kedua mata coklat itu yang membulat mendengar pernyataan Rukia,tapi kini menyipit kembali. Dengan gerakan yang cepat di raih dan di rangkulnya tubuh mungil itu alam dekapannya. Rukia kembali di buat cengok.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh,perasaan sendiri saja tak bisa memahami. Apalagi menyadari perasaan orang lain." Ujar Ichigo sambil terus memeluk Rukia dari belakang,Rukia tidak melawan.

"Go..gomene.."Lirih Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat,tapi sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya dan dengan cepat menjitak kepala Rukia.

"Apaan sich! Sakit tahu!" Gerutu Rukia yang sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba tawa Ichigo menggema di ruangan yang sempit itu membuat sang violet bingung. "Kenapa kau tertawa!"

"HAHAHAHA! Karena kau yang membuatku tertawa." Lagi-lagi perkataan Ichigo hanya membuat Rukia bingung.

"Sudahlah,ayo cepat ambil peralatannya,teman-teman pasti sudah menggerutu." Lanjut Ichigo sebelum memberikan Rukia kesempatan untuk berkomentar. Rukia hanya mencibir saja dan mengambil barang-barang yang di butuhkan dan bersama Ichigo meninggalkan ruang peralatan.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kelas pun mereka hanya diam,tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan seakan canggung.

"A..anu Ichigo." Akhirnya Rukialah yang menghancurkan rasa canggung ini. Ichigo pun menoleh.

"Hmm." Sahutnya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Gomen,aku.." Lirih Rukia,seakan tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya. Kini kedua tangan Ichigo berada di samping tubuhnya lagi. Memandang wajah Rukia dari samping yang terus menunduk. Ichigo mengerti apa yang di maksud Rukia.

"Hahahaha! Kau ini benar-benar Midget yang bodoh dan lola ya!" Cibir Ichigo,yang berhasil mendapat deathglare dari Rukia,Rukia pun mengembungkan pipinya karena kesal. "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi si Ulquiorra kasian juga ya."

"Memang ada apa dengan si Ulquiorra?" Tanya Rukia pake nada kesal,mata coklat Ichigo melirik Rukia dari ekor matanya.

"Ada dech!" Cibir Ichigo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan tawa pun meledak kembali,Rukia pun kesal namun ikut tertawa. Dalam hati dia bersyukur kalau persahabatannya dengan Ichigo akan baik-baik saja,meski tadi merasa tidak enak tapi kini sudah tidak apa-apa. Ya..meski Rukia tidak menyadari arti dari tawa Ichigo yang lepas mengandung arti patah hati yang mencoba bahagia meski terpaksa.

DUUK!

Karena saking asyiknya tertawa sampai tidak melihat ke depan dan akhirnya menabrak.

"Go..gomenasai!" Seru Rukia sambil menundukan kepalanya,Ichigo pun ikutan meminta maaf.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang kalian tertawakan sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang di depan." Ujar sosok yang ada berdiri di hadapan Ichigo dan Rukia. Terlihatlah dari sepasang violet dan coklat,sosok yang berkacamata dengan rambut coklatnya.

"A..Aizen sensei..Gomenasai.." Seru Rukia lagi saat mengetahui yang di tabraknya itu senseinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Lain kali perhatikan jalan kalian ya." Ujar Aien sensei lembut.

"I..iya.. Gomenasai."Sahut Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan.

Aizen sensei hanya tersenyum. "Sudahlah,kembali ke kelas kalian,bukankah kalian masih banyak tugas dengan mendekorasi kelas kalian."

"I..iya,kalau begitu kami permisi." Ujar Rukia yang pergi meninggalkan Aizen lalu di ekori Ichigo. Rukia pergi begitu saja tanpa menyadri sebuah seringai licik terlukis di wajah sosok seorang sensei itu.

Rukia dan Ichigo pun kembali berjalan menuju kelas2-3.

"Aizen sensei itu baik ya." Ujar Rukia.

"Ya..menurutku juga begitu,apalagi katanya kalau dia itu sangat suka pada binatang." Sahut Ichigo.

"Eh..suka binatang."

"Iya,kata murid lain ada yang lihat kalau Aizen sensei memelihara beberapa binatang liar."

"Oooh! Aku juga suka binatang,tapi tak sanggup kalau harus ,,kecuali.." Rukia menggantungkan perkataannya karena satu sosok terlintas lagi di benaknya. Ya..seekor kucing berbulu biru juga kucing yang berbulu putih dan bermata emerald.

Ichigo memandang Rukia yang menggantungkan perkataannya. "Kecuali apa?"

"Eh..apa..ah tidak kok..hahahaha…"

Ichigo hanya mengangkat alis.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas 2-3.

"Kalian ini lama sekali. Ke Hong Kong apa ngambilnya.." Gerutu Renji yang kini lagi memaku meja yang di hiasi beberapa bunga kertas dan plastic berwarna-warni.

"Gomene..Tadi ketemu Aizen sensei dulu." Ujar Rukia sambil cengengesan

"Oooh.." Renji hanya ber-oh-ria.

"Mana Grimmjow?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Lagi ngambil meja bersama Neliel.. Kenapa?" Tanya Kira.

"Tadinya aku mau minta bantuan dia untuk mengangkat beberapa kayu buat papa nama." Sahut Ichigo.

"Waduch.." Tiba-tiba suara melengking Keigo mendapat perhatian dari semuanya.

"Ada apa sich Keigo?" Tanya Chizuru.

"Ini.. Lampu hiasannya kurang,juga paku yang hampir habis.." Jawab Keigo sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di jidatnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kalau itu kan bisa di ambil di ruang peralatan.." Decak Chizuru.

"Kayaknya nggak ada lagi yang tersisa,sepertinya udah di pake sama kelas lain." Ichigo yang menyambung.

"Trus gimana dong.."

Semua pun berposisi berfikir.

"Di rumah sensei banyak,kalau kalian mau boleh pinjam." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat memecahkan keheningan karena para siswanya tengah berfikir,dan sontak membuyarkan pikiran mereka dan membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu.

"Aizen sensei!" Seru semuanya.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang mau membantuku untuk mengambilnya.." Ujar Aizen sensei lagi.

Lalu sebuah tangan terangkat. "Biar aku saja." Ujar Rukia.

Mata Aizen membulat lalu menyipit kembali. "Baiklah,ayo. Kebetulan aku membawa mobil." Ujarnya. Rukia pun mengangguk dan pergi bersama senseinya itu. Tak menyadri sebuah seringai licik penuh kepuasan terlukis di wajahnya.

* * *

Di tempat parkir..

Aizen sensei membukakan pintu depan samping supir mobil BMW hitamnya,mempersilahkan Rukia untuk masuk,lalu diapun masuk kea rah sebaliknya. Setelah memasukan kuci dan menghidupkan mobilnya,BMW hitam itupun melaju. Hanya perlu 15 menit untuk mencapai rumah megah serba putih itu dan berhasil membuat Rukia tercengang.

'Aku pernah dengar kalau Aizen sensei itu kaya,tak kusangka sekaya ini.' Batin Rukia sambil cengok memandangi pemandangan indah di depannya. Ya pemandangan sebuah bangunan ala barat yang bercat putih. Air mancur yang di tengah ada sebuah patung putrid duyung yang mengeluarkan air dari kendinya,sebuah taman mawar yang indah dan terawat. Tercium aroma teh dari segala penjuru,sudah dapat di pastikan kalau pemilik rumah ini sangat menyukai teh.

Setelah mempersilahkan masuk ke dalam rumahnya,Aizen pun mempersilahkan Rukia untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengahnya.

"Akan ku buatkan teh hangat dulu ya."

"Ti..tidak usah. Aku tak ingin merepotkan.."

"Tidak sopan kalu tidak menyuguhi tamu,meski itu murid sendiri."

"Mm.. Oh ya sensei.. Apa benar sensei menyukai binatang?"

Aizen terdiam sesaat dulu. "Ya..aku sangat menyukai bermacam-macam binatang."

"Binatang apa yang paling sensei suka?"

"Kucing.. Kucing berbulu putih dengan mata hijau emeraldnya."

Eh.. Rukia terdiam dulu. Entah kenapa sosok itu begitu familiar di ingatannya.

"Sudahlah,sensei akan buatkan teh dulu." Ujar aizen. "Oh ya Rukia-chan." Panggilnya,Rukia pun menoleh. "Jangan sekali-kali kau pergit ke belakang rumah ini ya. Di situ berbahaya."

"Ah iya.."

Setelah itu Aizen pun pergi dan menghilang di belokan kanan.

Rukia hanya diam.

Kucing berbulu putih dan bermata hijau emerald ya. Kenapa sangat mirip dengan sosoknya. Gumam Rukia.

MIAW!

Sebuah suara yang mirip eongan seekor kucing membuat Rukia terkejut. Di lihatnya seekor kucing Persia berbulu pirang dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Mata yang indah.." Gumamnya. Sosok kucing itu mengingatkan Rukia pada sosok Ulquiorra kalau berubah menjadi kucing. "Puss..puss..sini.." Goda Rukia pada kucing itu,tapi kucing itu malah berlari dan reflek Rukia pun mengikutinya. "Eh..tunggu aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Serunya sambil mencoba mengejar kucing berburu pirang itu. Setelah beberapa menit Rukia berhasil menangkap kucing itu.

"Tertangkap kau.." Seru Rukia merasa puas saat berhasil memeluk kucing Persia itu. 'Lembut..Persia,sama seperti dia.' Gumamnya dalam hati,tapi langsung dia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah tak ingin berfikir lagi. 'Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya terus sich menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku kembali,Aizen sensei mungkin mencariku.'Gumamnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati dirinya sudah ada di luar rumah.

"Ya ampun aku mengejar kucing ini sampai keluar,aku tidak sadar. Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana? Kalau di perhatikan sepertinya ini halaman belakang. Eh tunggu! Bukannya Aizen sensei melarangku untuk tidak ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Aku harus cepat.."

"Diam kau No 10! Dasar binatang tidak tahu diri." Langkah Rukia terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara dari arah sebuah bangunan yang bercat putih dan tertutup.

Lalu rasa penasaran tumbuh dalam diri Rukia,Rukia pun berjalan perlahan kea rah bangunan itu. Mendaekati pintunya yang terbuat dari besi.

"Tidak di kunci.." Gumamnya pelan saat berhasil membuat celah di pintu besi itu,mencoba melihat ke dalam bagaikan seorang pencuri.

Kedua bola mata violetnya membulat saat melihat pemandangan yang kini terpangpang di hadapanya. Berbagai orang yang berpakain layaknya seorang ilmuwan,beberapa tabung besar yang di dalamnya terdapat makhluk yang mirip manusia tapi seperti bukan manusia juga. Lalu beberapa binatang aneh,manusia aneh yang di kurung dan di rantai.

Ada juga setengah manusia dan setengah binatang yang sedang di siksa,suara tangisan bayi,suara raungan yang terdengar memilukan. Dan yang membuat Rukia lebih terkejut lagi sehingga tidak sadar kalau kucing yang ada di pelukannya telah melompat pergi.

"Laboraturium LAS NOCHES"

Sebuah papan nama yang sangat besar terpasang di atas bangunan ini.

"Las Noches.." Gumamnya penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"Cepat! Aizen-sama tidak suka menunggu!" Seru seorang ilmuwan sambil mendorong sebuah kereta yang membawa beberapa kurungan yang di dalamnya ada beberapa binatang.

"A..aizen-sama.." Gumamnya lagi masih dengan ekspresi keterkejutannya.

"_Bagimu yang hanya makhluk buatan di laboraturium Las Noches dan di ciptakan oleh Aizen-sama. Kalau tidak salah namanya Ai..Ai..apa gitu. Ku dengar Aizen sensei sangat menyukai binatang. Aku sangat suka kucing,apalagi kucing berbulu putih dan mata hijau emeraldnya._"

Beberapa ingatan terlintas di benak Rukia,membuat tubuhnya bergetar merinding tidak percaya yang kini ada di fikirannya.

"Wah..wah..! Aku memang sangat menyukai kucing,tapi aku paling benci jika kucing itu nakal dan tidak mendengar apa kata majikannya." Sebuah suara membuat Rukia tersontak lagi dan memutar tubuhnya.

Kini kedua mata violetnya membulat lagi menatap sosok yang ada di depannya. Sosok yang tengah menyeringai licik dan tatapan yang menakutkan.

"A..i..z..e..n..sen.." Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Perutnya terasa sakit yang membuatnya kehilangan ke sadarannya. Tubuh mungil Rukia di tangkap dengan mudah oleh sosok yang kini menyeringai itu.

"Kucing nakal.." Ujarnya di tengah hawa dingin yang menusuk,juga hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa daun merah yang berguguran.

Back to School.. .. ..

"Hei minna! Ini di taruh di mana?" Seru Grimmjow yang sudah kembali bersama Neliel dengan menggotong sebuah meja panjang kira-kira 1 meter dua buah.

"Di sana saja." Seru Keigo yang lagi mengelap kaca. Grimmjow dan Neliel pun mengangguk dan menaruh meja yang mereka gotong di tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Keigo.

"Fuh.." Grimmjow mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ini..pakailah." Ujar Neliel sembari memberikan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna orange muda kepada Grimmjow. Grimmjow pun mengambil sapu tangan itu.

"Thanks.." Ujarnya lalu mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan itu. Bola matanya yang biru menelusuri seisi ruangan kelas yang lagi di dekor. "Mana Rukia?" Tanyanya pada siapa pun.

"Oh..Si Rukia tadi sama Aizen sensei, katanya mau mengambil beberapa lambu hias." Sahut Renji yang lagi meneguk air mineralnya.

"Eh..Aizen.." Gumam Grimmjow,entah kenapa nama itu seakan tidak asing.

"Ada apa Grimmjow?" Tanya Neliel yang bingung dengan ekspresi Grimmjow.

Grimmjow yang melamun pun kaget dan menoleh ke cewek berambut hijau toska itu. "Ah tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku keluar dulu ya,mau beli minum.." Seru Grimmjow sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Eh,si Rukia lama banget yah. Ada apa ya?" Gumam Ichigo.

Di jalan yang ramai,Grimmjow berlari menuju sebuah penjual minuman otomatis.

"Di sini banyak minumannya. Tapi kenapa tidak keluar-keluar! WOOOI! KELUARIN DONG WOOI!" Seru Grimmjow sambil ngegoyang-goyangkan mesin penjual otomatis itu.

* * *

A/N: Maklum Grimmjow baru pertama tuh,jadi agak deso!=_="

Author di cakar.. ..

Lanjut.. ..

* * *

"Meski kau goyang-goyangkan seperti itu,minumannya tidak akan keluar. No 6." Terdengar sebuah suara yang membuat Grimmjow menoleh.

Kini bola matanya yang biru membulat dengan mimik wajah penuh keterkejutan.

"Ah! Sekarang kau punya nama ya. Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez."

"Ka..kau..?"

Siapakah yang ada di hadapan Grimmjow?

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Rukia?

Apa Ulquiorra dan Rukia dapat bertemu kembali?

Yang jelas..

TBC

SELESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!*teriak pake toa langsung kena timpug*

Waaah! Chapter ini puanjang banget! Disini si Ichi nembak Rukia,aduch gomen ya gak di terima.

Ichigo: Kenapa gw di tolak sama si midget!

Vida: Gomen,kan pairingnya UlquiRuki.

Ichigo: HUH!*kesal*

Aizen:Seperti biasa,kehadiranku selalu jadi jahat ya?

Vida: Udah dari sananya kali!

Gin: Apa kehadiran ku tidak bisa di perbanyak ya Vida-san?*sedih*

Vida:Go..gomene Gin-san. Tapi mau gimana lagi.

Gin: *pundung di pojokan*

Vida:*bingung*

Rukia:Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nich? Jangan-jangan aku bakal di..*mikirin yang mesum* KYAAA! TIDAAAAK!*teriak histeris*

Vida:Te..tenanglah Rukia,ini bukan rate M. Gak akan sampe kayak gitu kok.

Rukia:Beneran…*puppy eyes*

Aizen:Paling di colek-colek dikit*wajah mesum*

Rukia:*pucat pasi*

Vida:*lempar besi 100 kg kea rah Aizen* Dasar abnormal!Dasar pyschopat!

Ulquiorra: Kenapa di sini aku jadi orang yang teraniaya! Sakit nich!

Vida: Ulquiorra! Gomene sakit yach!*sok perhatian*

Orihime:*tiba-tiba dateng* Ulquiorra-kun tidak apa-apa?

Ulquiorra: Onna..

Orihime: Akan ku obati lukamu. Sotten Keshun!

Ulquiorra: Arigatou onna*smile*

Orihime: Daijoge,asal Ulquiorra tidak apa-apa.

Ulquiorra: Aku baik-baik saja onna,bukankah kau sedang menyembuhkan ku.

Orihime:*blushing* mm..

Munculah bunga-bunga cinta..

Dan author sweetdrop!

Vida:WOOI! Ini pairing UlquiRuki bukan UlquiHime! Kalian jangan bikin cerita sendiri dong! Kan udah gw buatin UlquiHime! Yaitu Secret in Las Noches*piip!kenapa malah promosi*

Ulquiorra:Apanya,cuman 3 chapter gitu.*deathglare*

Vida:Apa loe bilang*deathglare*

Ichigo:*pundung* Kenapa gw harus di tolak ama si midget!

Orihime: Cup..cup..cup.. Bukannya Vida-san udah bikini IchiRuki,di rate M lagi.

Ichigo*langsung bling-bling* Bener juga ya.! HAHAHAHAHA!

Rukia*blushing* URUSAAAI!

Ichigo:Oh ya,UlquiHime juga kan di buatin rate Mnya..

Orihime:*blushing* Ku..kurosaki-kun tak perlu bilang. Lagipula Oneshot kok!

Ichigo:Hhahahahaha!

Sementara Auhtor lagi perang deathglare sama Ulquiorra padahal gak mau berantem nanti di sangkanya KDRT alias Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga cz Author dah kawin sama Ulquiorra*langsung kena timpug Ulquiorra fc ni orang yang ngomong*

Ichigo,Rukia,Orihime,Gin,Aizen:Jika ada typo dan EYD yang ancur mohon di maafkan,karena Authornya gak sempet untuk ngedit cz lagi berantem sama suaminya Ulquiorra*Vida langsung blink-blink trus kena timpug,Ulquiorra langsung ngedeathglare* POKONYA REVIEW MINNA!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

^0^

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

/


	10. Chapter 10

**MOSH..MOSH MINNA!**

**Ya ampuuuun ni fic masih ada yang nungguin ternyata… Vida pikir ni fic dah di tinggalin..hiks vida jadi terharu..**

**Oh ya,untuk chapter kali ini vida special kan buat Ana Cii BoccaghCelewwed yang udah special bahkan PM d FB buat lanjutin ni fic….Vida sangat terharu makasih ya Ana chan,,,..**

**Oh ya, yang udah mau reading sama review dan masih setia nunggu juga makasich banyak ya..**

**Okey Vida akan lanjuuut ini fic….!*Dasar author tidak bertanggung jawab,,,***

**Disaclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Vida Tranquila**

**.**

**.**

**Rate**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

**Gaje,Abal,Garing,Ancur,Typo,Eyd ancur, AU,OOC!**

**POKOK NE**

**REVIEW AGAIN LAH!**

**^0^**

**/**

**Hold Me Ulquiorra**

**.**

**.**

**Aitakatta**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Langit semakin berwarna orange menandakan sebentar lagi dia akan tenggelam dan di gantikan oleh bulan. Tapi sang violet belum juga membuka matanya. Di tempat lain sang emerald tengah menahan sakit untuk sekian kalinya dari kasar dan kerasnya dari setiap sentuhan cambuk dari sang majikan.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Hanya tawa sang pyshco yang terdengar menggema di sore itu.

Ctar!Ctar!

Beberapa kali cambuk itu menyentuh kulit putih pucat yang awalnya mulus kini di hiasi warna merah yang menetes.

"Kenapa? Kau menatapku seperti itu Ulquiorra?" Tanya pria berambut coklat yang bernama Aizen itu, Ulquiorra tidak menjawab tapi hanya menatap dingin. Aizen pun menjadi kesal dan menarik rambut hitam Ulquiorra kasar sehingga membuat Ulquiorra sedikit meringis.

"Ungh.."ringisnya.

"Huuh.." Aizen pun melepas cengkramanya di rambut Ulquiorra membuat tubuh ramping itu terjatuh dengan amat keras ke lantai berkeramik putih yang berhiasi tetesan darah segar dari tubuh yang jatuh itu. Aizen pun melangkah meninggalkan Ulquiorra, tepat di depan pintu dia berhenti. "Oh ya, tadi siang aku menangkap seekor kelinci lucu yang nakal. Pasti menyenangkan bila bermain dengannya. Hahahahahaha" Dengan tawa yang menggema sosok Aizen pun menghilang dari hadapan Ulquiorra yang terduduk lemas namun tangannya masih terantai.

"Kelinci?" Gumam Ulquiorra.

"Onna…" Tatapan Ulquiorra yang sedari tadi tajam dan dingin kini terlihat sendu saat sebuah sosok melintas di benaknya,lalu mungkin karena dia seekor kucing hidungnya mencium sebuah bau.

"Bau ini!" Gumamnya.

BLAAAM!

"STOICK BRENGSEEEK!" Berbarengan dengan suara pintu kamar yang dimana ada Ulquiorranya terbuka dengan suara keras di barengi suara besar lainnya membuat Ulquiorra terkejut. Sedingin-dinginya Ulquiorra tetap punya jantung yang bisa terkejutkan. Lalu emeraldnya berhasil menangkap sosok pria berotot dengan rambut birunya di hiasi bola mata biru langit cerah dengan raut wajah yang entah kenapa terlihat khawatir.

"Grimm..jow.." Ucap Ulquiorra terbata.

"Grimmjow! Sudah kubilang kita harus hati-hati, kau malah bisa membuat kita dalam bahaya." Seru pria berambut perak dengan mata sipitnya.

"Gin-sama.." Kembali Ulquiorra terbata.

"Stoick,lu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil berjalan dengan cepatnya ke arah Ulquiorra yang terantai.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan juga?" Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow lalu bergantian melirik Gin yang ada di belakang pria berambut biru itu.

"Gin-sama menceritakan semuanya padaku,jadi aku langsung melesat kemari. Tapi karena aku lupa jalan jadi agak sedikit tersesat." Jawab Grimmy sambil nyengir Ulquiorra memandang malas.

"Itu karena kau langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku, dasar! Dan akhirnya selama 4 jam aku menghabiskan waktu untuk mencarimu." Protes Gin kesal,Grimmjow nyengir Ulquiorra sudah semakin malas menatap Grimmjow.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting kau harus di lepaskan dulu!" Seru Grimmjow sambil menarik rantai yang mengikat Ulquiorra. Dan dengan sekali tarikan sekuat tenaga rantai itu terputus membuat Gin harus memasukan lagi kunci yang bisa membuka rantai itu,Ulquiorra pun tersungkur dan dengan cepat Grimmjow menopang tubuh Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak.' Rasanya aku mencium baunya..'Gumamnya.

"Pakailah ini." Gin memberikan sebuah jubah putih yang mirip seperti jas lab, Ulquiorra pun memakainya menutupi garis-garis tubuhnya yang terluka.

"Gin-sama!" Panggil Ulquiorra Gin pun melirik. "Aku mencium bau Rukia di sekitar sini! Apa maksudnya itu!" Dengan nada yang sedikit di tekan Ulquiorra menatap Gin tajam.

"Aizen-sama sepertinya menangkap Rukia. Tadi Aizen-sama memberitahuku sebelum aku menemui Grimmjow." Jawab Gin tentu saja sang mata emerald itu terbelalak.

"APA MAKSUDMU GIN SAMA!" Grimmjow menarik kerah putih dari kemeja pria sipit itu. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal." Seru Grimmjow semakin mempererat cengekramannya.

"Kau! Bukannya kau berjanji akan melindunginya!" Suara Ulquiorra begitu dingin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua. Aizen sepertinya belum melakukan apa-apa pada Rukia-chan." Gin mencoba menenangkan.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Ancam Ulquiorra dingin dan penuh tekanan yang menandakan bahwa dia sangat serius bahkan dapat membuat Grimmjow merinding.

"Ulquiorra." Gumam si kucing biru.

"Grimmy,bisakah kau melepaskan cengkramanmu dari kerah kemejaku?" Pinta Gin dan Grimmjow pun menurutinya.

"Kita harus mencari Rukia sekarang." Seru Grimmjow.

"Tapi,Ulquiorra terluka." Ujar Gin.

"Lukaku akan segera sembuh,tak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi dimana Rukia di kurung?"

"Heem.."Ulquiorra berfikir. "Gin-sama, apa kau tidak tahu dimana Rukia berada? Aizen tidak memberitahumu?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

Gin menggeleng. "Tidak,dia tidak memberitahuku.."

"Ck sial!" Decak Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow lekat. "Ke..kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu hah!" Grimmjow jadi merasa risih karena di tatap seperti itu.

"Kau, membawa benda milik Rukia?"

"Heeh?"

"Aku menciumnya dari tubuhmu. Bau Rukia." Ujar Ulquiorra sambil sedikit mengendus.

"Eh..?" Grimmjow mengerutkan alis.

MIAAAW…

Suara seekor kucing yang berhasil mendapat perhatian mereka bertiga muncul dari balik pintu,seekor kucing Persia berbulu pirang dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Kau! Tia." Panggil Ulquiorra.

Miaaaaw!

Kucing itu pun berbalik lagi dan berlari seolah meminta mereka bertiga mengikuti.

"Bau Rukia.. Kita harus mengikutinya." Seru Ulquiorra dan tanpa babibu lagi mereka lagsung mengikuti sosok kucing Persia itu.

Beberapa lorong mereka lewati dengan hati-hati agar tidak tertangkap oleh para ilmuwan dan para penjaga.

Miaaaw!

Kucing Persia itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan."Animal Laboratory"

"Ini!" Mata Gin yang sipitpun terbelalak.

"Kau tahu tempat ini Gin-sama?" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ini! Tempat dimana semua manusia di kurung untuk menjadi bahan percobaan." Jelas Gin.

"Maksudnya, Rukia akan di jadikan bahan percobaan?" Mata biru itu melotot kaget.

"Lebih baik kita cepat." Titah Ulquiorra. 'Pantas saja aku tidak bisa mencium baunya.'

"Ya.." Jawab Gin dan Grimmjow berbarengan. Dan lalu merekapun membuka dan masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap yang penuh dengan tabung-tabung besar.

Sebelum pintu putih itu tertutup sang emerald memandang lagi ke arah kucing cantik itu. "Arigatou Tia."

Mata sang kucing itu pun terbelalak dan pintu pun tertutup seutuhnya. Perlahan kucing itu pun berubah menjadi sosok wanita cantik dengan mata emeraldnya. "Gadis itu begitu berharga untukmu ya sampai kau rela mengucapkan terima kasih padaku Ulquiorra." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri, dan seorang ilmuwan melihat dia namun dengan cepat ilmuwan itu di buat pingsan dan bajunya di lepas dari tubuh sang ilmuwan itu lalu di pakainya.

Hanya tabung-tabung raksasa yang dapat di lihat sepanjang mereka mulai memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan "Animal Laboratory"

"Apa-apaan ini!" Seru Grimmjow terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ini sungguh kejam sekali!" Ujar Gin dengan sesekali mengerutkan dahi dan alisnya melihat apa yang ada di dalam tabung raksasa itu.

Yah, yang ada di dalam tabung raksasa itu setiap tabungnya berisi satu makhluk yang bisa menyerupai manusia,hewan, bahkan makhluk yang tidak dapat di ucapkan oleh kata-kata tentang wujud mereka.

"Ini semua percobaan yang gagal." Lanjut Gin.

Ulquiorra tidak berkomentar tapi terus berlari,yang ada di pikiran dia hanyalah secepatnya menemukan Rukia dan mencegah Aizen membuat gadis mungil itu menjadi makhluk seperti yang ada di dalam tabung raksasa itu.

'Onna..'Gumamnya.

Lari mereka pun di percepat bagaikan di belakang mereka ada sebuah batu besar tengah mengguling ke arah mereka dengan cepat dan siap meremukan setiap tulang mereka.

"Sial,dimana sebenarnya Rukia berada!" Gerutu Grimmjow sambil terus berlari dan bola matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri.

Tiba-tiba Ulquiorra berhenti di depan sebuah tabung yang berhasil membuat bola mata Gin yan sipit tak terlihat menjadi terbuka, emerald semakin memancarkan amarahnya dan Grimmjow terjatuh karena menabrak Gin yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya.

"Kenapa malah berhenti mendadak, sial!" Gerutu Grimmjow sambil menarik tubuh Gin.

"Onna."

"Rukia-chan.."

"Haaah? Rukia?" Grimmjow pun melirikan bola mata birunya ke arah yang di lihat oleh Ulquiorra dan Gin,dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi di cari oleh mereka bertiga tengah terkurung di dalam tabung yang penuh dengan air berwarna hijau kekuningan membuat tubuh gadis mungil itu seolah tengah melayang-layang. "RUKIA!" Seru Grimmjow sambil memukul-mukul tabung raksasa yang mengurung tubuh gadis mungil itu. "RUKIA! BANGUN RUKIA! SIAL! BAGAIMANA MEMBUKA INI!" Grimmjow terus memukul-mukul kaca tabung itu dengan sekuat tenaga namun tak ada retakan sedikitpun.

Raut wajah pucat Rukia membuat wajah tenang yang selalu dingin milik Ulquiorra kini berubah dengan seribu tanda ke khawatiran.

"Gin-sama, apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana cari membuka tabung ini!" Seru Ulquiorra,Gin pun hanya menggeleng.

"selama 5 tahun di samping Aizen aku belum pernah ke dalam sini." Jawab Gin.

"Ck sial!" Grimjow terus memukul-mukul tabung kaca itu sampai kedua tangannya berdarah.

"Pasti ada tombol yang dapat membuka tabung ini!" Ulquiorra mulai berfikir dan emeraldnya memperhatikan sekeliling tabung bahkan setiap sudut ruangan.

"Ada!" Seru Gin sambil berjongkok di bawah tabuk yang melayang di atas kepalanya setinggi 30cm dengan di topang kaki-kaki besi di ujung tabung. Dengan cepat Gin menekan tombol berwarna merah dan perlahan tabung kaca itu menurun dan menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Rukia dan dengan sigap Ulquiorra menangkap tubuh Rukia dan membawanya kepelukannya.

"Onna!Onna! Sadarlah!" Ulquiorra memanggil-manggil Rukia,dan perlahan sang violet itu pun membuka dari dalam kelopak yang di hiasi bulu mata hitam yang panjang.

"Ul..qui..orra.." Bibir mungil Rukia memanggil pelan nama Ulquiorra.

"Onna"

Lalu dengan cepat tanpa bisa dihindari sebuah tinju menerjang ke arah Ulquiorra membuatnya terpental kebelakang.

"DASAR KAU KUCING BODOH! KEMANA SAJA KAU HAAH! MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR, DATANG SEENAKNYA,PERGI SEENAKNYA! KAU PIKIR RUMAHKU HOTEL BAYAR SAJA KAU TIDAK! DASAR KAU KUCING BODOH JELEK, AHO!BAKA…BAKA…BAKA..!" Rukia dengan tiba-tiba marah-marah membuat 2 orang yang di belakangnya sweetdrop mode-on. "Aku…aku..aku benar-benar khawatir tahu! Dasar baka neko!" Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya yang violet melintas cepat di pipinya yang putih.

Ulquiorra terdiam. "Gomenasai." Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

"Fuh! Hahahahahahaha! Kau tidak berubah sama sekali ya Rukia-chan dari saat kita pertama bertemu dulu!" Tawa Gin meledak. Rukia yang menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di belakangnya langsung blushing.

"Eh..an..andakan yang dulu.."

"Mau menangkap Ulquiorra tapi di halangi olehmu dengan berani." Sambung Gin.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa Rukia." Grimmjow pun tersenyum lega.

"Grimmy!" Seru Rukia.

"Ini, gantilah bajumu dengan ini." Grimmjow memberikan jaketnya yang berwarna coklat dengan bulu yang melingkar di tudungnya ke Rukia karena melihat baju gadis mungil itu basah akibat terkurung di dalam tabung.

"A..arigatou." Rukia pun pergi ke belakang tabung yang paling ujung untuk berganti baju."Bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini?"

"Kalian semua tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini!" Suara yang berat namun penuh tekanan berasal dari arah mereka datang.

"Aizen!" Seru Ulquiorra,Gin,Grimmjow.

"Aizen sensei.." Lirih Rukia merasa masih tidak percaya kalau yang mengurungnya adalah senseinya , mau tidak mau gadis bermata violet ini harus percaya karena yang ada di hadapannya dengan memandangnya nanar adalah sensei yang ia sayangi.

"Kalian tidak akan ku biarkan lari." Seru Aizen sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berempat dengan sekolompok ilmuwan di belakangnya.

Ulquiorra tetap tenang dan mengamati seluruh penjuru lab yang di penuhi tabung raksasa, Grimmjow menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Rukia, Gin hanya tersenyum ala rubahnya.

"Kalian semua tidak akan lolos dari tempat ini dan akan kujadikan bahan percobaan ku." Ujar pria berambut coklat, tatapannya yang tajam melirik ke arah pria berambut perak. "Gin..tidak kusangka kau menghianatiku." Lirihnya pelan seolah begitu merasa kecewa.

"Kucing bodoh!" Panggil Ulquiorra.

Yang biasanya di panggil seperti itu pun melirik dengan tatapan kesalnya. "Siapa yang kucing bodoh hah! Stoick brengsek!" Geram Grimmjow.

"Lindungi Rukia dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu! Aku akan menghalangi mereka!" Ujar Ulquiorra.

Mendengar itu Rukia pun terbalalak. "Apa maksudmu Ulquiorra!"

"Stoick brengsek! Kau.."

"Ulquiorra, kau punya rencana?"Tanya Gin tetap tenang.

"Yah…"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Gin.

"Aku akan membuka semua tabung yang ada disini, dan menciptakan ledakan dengan membuka setiap tabung yang melayang itu." Tangannya yang ramping menunjuk ke arah tabung yang di pasang melayang di setiap dinding.

"Tunggu dulu!" Seru Gin mengetahui kalau rencana yang di buat Ulquiorra akan sangat berbahaya. "Kalau seperti itu, kau akan.."

"Karena itu Grimmjow, kau harus membawa Rukia dari sini dan menerobos mereka." Ujar Ulquiorra serius.

"Tu..tunggu dulu Ulquiorra! Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu." Seru Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan pucat Ulquiorra.

Emeraldnya menatap Rukia tenang. "Tenang saja onna, aku pasti bisa keluar dari sini."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan Hah!" Seru Aizen.

"GRIMMJOW SEKARANG!" Sebuah teriakan yang mengartikan bahwa rencana di mulai dan dengan cepat Grimmjow menggendong Rukia di pundaknya. "Gin-sama, tolong kau bantu kucing bodoh itu!"

Gin mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembaki beberapa ilmuwan, Grimmjow menerobos dengan cepat kumpulan ilmuwan itu.

"Kalian tidak akan kubiarkan lolos..!" Geram Aizen yang kemudian hampir menembak Grimmjow tapi dengan cepat Ulquiorra dapat menahanya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!" Dengan cepat Ulquiorra mengarahkan pistol yang ada di tangan Aizen dan menarik pelatuknya menambak tombol merah bertuliskan All Open membuat semua tabung terbuka dan membuat ruangan itu di penuhi air lalu tembakan kedua mengarah ke arah tabung yag ada di langit-langit membuat semburan gas.

Grimmjow terus berusaha menerobos bersama Gin.

"Grimmjow ayo kembali, kita bantu Ulquiorra!" Rukia terus meronta dalam gendongan Grimmjow,tapi Grimmjow tidak menggubrisnya.

"Pintu sudah dekat, ayo cepat Grimmjow!" Seru Gin,dan dengan mempercepat langkah lari akhirnya mereka bertiga berhasil keluar dari Lab las Noches.

DUAAAAAAR!

Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan yang menghancurkan seluruh Lab Noches menjadi puing-puing.

Bola mata Rukia terbelalak melihat puing-puing itu, bukan karena melihat setumpukan beton yang hancur tapi membayangkan tubuh Ulquiorralah yang menjadi puing-puing juga.

"Tidak mungkin!" Gin terdiam melihat setumpukan beton itu menjadi pazzle.

"Hei, si stoick brengsek sudah berhasil menyelamatkan diri kan?" Grimmjow pun terpaku.

"Tapi,dia tidak terlihat di manapun!" Gin menyapu seluruh puing-puing namun tidak menemukan sosok yang mereka cari.

"Ul..qui..orra!" Butir-butir air mengalir di pipi Rukia perlahan. "ULQUIORRAAAAA!"

"STOICK BRENGSEEEEEK! KENAPA KAU MALAH IKUTAN MATIIII!" Grimmjow pun ikut berteriak.

"Berisik tahu! Lagipula siapa yang mati!" Sosok serba pucat itu keluar dari semak-semak, dengan tubuhnya yang tidak di tutupi sehelaipun..*Author nosebleed..,,

"Ulquiorra!" Seru Rukia.

"Stoick brengsek!"

"Syukurlah.." Gin merasa lega.

Dan dalam hitungan detik Rukia sudah melesat pergi kedalam pelukan orang yang selama ini dia rindukan,namun dia kembali menendang Ulquiorra saat menyadari dia tidak pake baju.

"Ke..kenapa kau tidak pake baju?" Tanya Rukia gagap.

"Itu karena aku tadi berubah jadi kucing untuk meloloskan diri." Jawab Ulquiorra.

"Ck! Sial! Kau memang selalu seenaknya.!" Gerutu Grimmjow.

"Yang suka seenaknya itu kau dasar kucing bodoh!"

"Hahahaha…" Gin hanya tersenyum rubah.

Dan mereka pun kembali terseyum bersama. Aizen pun di tangkap oleh kepolisian karena kesalahannya menggunakan manusia dan hewan untuk percobaan bersama ilmuwan bawahannya. Sebelum dia di masukan mobil polisi dia menatap gin, bukan tatapan dendam tapi tatapan sendu dan penyesalan, mungkin dia sudah menganggap Gin sebagai bawahan. Tidak, mungkin sudah dia anggap sebagai teman Gin pun hanya diam karena mungkin dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Hari-hari kembali seperti semula, saatnya festival budaya!

"Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi pengunjung pada datang!" Seru gadis bermata violet dengan gaun maidnya yang berwarna biru tua dengan renda dan celemek yang berkibar.

"Aku tidak mauuu!" Seru cowok bermata biru dengan rambutnya yang biru juga dari balik tirai ruang ganti

"Aku juga tidak sudi.." Suara dingin dan tajam pun keluar dari balik tirai itu

"Kalian ini! Sudah janga banyak bicara dan mengeluh, katanya mau membantu!" Seru Rukia.

"Bantu sich bantu! Tapi kenapa harus jadi maid sich!" Tirai pun terbuka memperlihatkan sosok dua cowok macho dengan otot di hiasi kostum maid biru muda yang berkibar-kibar dan sosok dingin dengan kostum maidnya yang begitu manis berwarna hitam.

"GYAAAAA!Ulquiorra kawaaaai!" Teriak para cewek.

"Grimmy, kau..lucu sekali! Wkwkwkwkwk" Para cowok ngakak.

"URUSAAAAI!" Teriak Grimmjow, Ulquiorra diam tanpa kata tapi wajahnya terlihat memerah karena kulit putih pucatnya..

"Ulquiorra….Sebagai maid kau harus banyak tersenyum." Ujar pria yang berambut perak itu dengan senyum rubahnya. Ulquiorra tidak menjawab dan tetap stay cool meski terlihat sekali kalau dia memerah.

"Gin-san.." Seru Rukia.

"Urusai! Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan Gin-sama!" Geram Ulquiorra.

Pletak..

Gin menjitak kepala Ulquiorra.

"Hei, sudah kubilang panggil aku otousan." Ujar Gin.

"Iya Ulquiorra. Kau kan sudah di adopsi bersama Grimmjow untuk jadi anaknya Gin-san. Jadi kau harus memanggilnya Otousan." Celetuk Rukia.

Ulquiorra diam.

Diam…

Diam..

Diam..

"O..otousan.." Dengan malu-malu Ulquiorra menyebut kata otousan.

Diam..

Diam..

Diam..

"KYAAAAAAA! KAWAIIIIII!" Teriak semua orang yang ada di kelas itu.

"Urusai!" Gerutu Uliquiorra malu-malu.

"Hahahahaha!" Semuanya pun tertawa.

Bahagia, itulah aura yang terpancar saat ini.

Senang sekali, itulah yang dirasakan gadis bermata violet itu yang tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut membuat sang pemilik emerald dingin ini tak henti menatapnya dan tanpa di ketahui semua orang dia menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam balik tirai ruang ganti. Dan membuat Grimmjow celingak-celinguk mencari Rukia.

"Ul…ulquiorra!" Rukia pun terkejut.

"Jangan senang sendiri. Lalu bagaimana denganku onna."

"Ba..bagaimana apanya?" Rukia pun jadi deg-degan.

"Aku sudah di angkat menjadi anak oleh Gin-sama, itu artinya aku bukan seekor kucing peliharaan lagi."

"Ja..jadi."

"Aku bisa memilikimu kan."

"Eh..i..itu.."

Tanpa banyak yang di katakan Rukia pun mengerti apa maksud Ulquiorra. Perlahan-lahan wajah mereka pun mendekat.

Beberapa centi.

"ULQUIORRA!" Teriak para penghuni kelas.

"STOICK BRENGSEK! BERANI SEKALI KAU! RUKIA MILIKKU!"

"Ka..kalian.." Rukia pun jadi malu.

"Siapa yang milikmu Hah!" Deathglare Ulquiorra.

"Siapa yang berani menyentuh adikku yang manis hah.." Aura hitam keluar dari balik pria berambut panjang hitam sebahu.

"Bya..byakuya nii-san!" Rukia terkaget-kaget.

"Hai Rukia-chan. Sudah lama tidak bertemu imouto ku sudah jadi dewasa ya."Goda perempuan yag mirip dengan Rukia.

"Hisana nee-san! Ke..kenapa ada disini?"

"Kami dengar Festival budaya di sekolahmu hari ini,jadi kami datang kemari untuk memberi kejutan tapi ternyata malah kami yang di kejutkan.." Ujar lembut perempuan yang bernama Hisana itu.

"E..etto.."

"Beraninya kau mendekati imouto ku yang manis hah!" Geram Byakuya.

"STOICK BRENGSEK!"

"Kyaaa! Kalian berdua berani sekali.."

Kelas pun menjadi ribut, Ulquiorra tetap diam tenang meski semua orang menekannya, Rukia hanya bisa salting dan blushing.

Waah, sepertinya hari-hari Rukia akan kemabli di hiasi keributan, tapi mungkin untuk sekarang akan lebih menyenangkan.

Hohohohoho…..

Owari

WKWKWKWKWKWKWK!

Owari..owari!

Akhirnya ini Fanfic Owari dengan gaje…*author di siksa.

ByakuHisa pun muncul di saat-saat terakhir.

Grimmjow: "Ini belum berakhir! Oooyy..Rukia miliku, dasar! Kembalikaaan!"

Ulquiorra : Mimpi kucing bodoh! Lagian kenapa malah owari,aku belum sempat mencium onna ku.

Byakuya : Tidak akan kuberikan padamu! Lagipula, kenapa aku sebentar sekali munculny.*pundung di pojokan.

Hisana: HOHOHOHO.

Gin: Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow jadi putra q, aku benar-benar sabar diam di rumah dengan adanya mereka, perabotan ku rusak semua.*curhat

Aizen: Aku di tangkap ya, kapan aku bebas.

Vida kabur lewat belakang.

JANGAN LUPA REVIIIIEW YAAAA!


End file.
